Mrs Malfoy
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: COMPLETE! Marriage law inspired, but not based. Hermione lost the fight. Can the one witness to her abuse help her? HGSS, GRAPHIC PHYSICAL ABUSE!...Not as OOC as you might think. Epilogue loaded. Thank you everyone!
1. The Visit

_**Author Note: This story contains graphic imagery of physical and emotional abuse. If you are sensitive this material please do not read. I have been getting some bad reviews from readers about Hermione not lying down and taking it, however, you have to be familiar with my plot bunny organization. They don't do things the normal, straight way. So, with that said, please bear with me and all will be made right. And this isn't a Severus on a white horse to come save her fic either... trust me... if you liked breaking down walls, you will die for this. And now to the story.**_

* * *

The dead flowers lined the now broken concrete of the path to the door. The door itself was large and in desperate need of repair, the paint chipped and peeling. The outside of the windows were musty and as clouded as the sky above. A faint glow illuminated a large bay window, its light the only brightness between the strokes of lightning that struck from the heavens. It was the light of the dining room chandelier in this, the Malfoy Manor.

The thunder boomed as his fist connected with her face. She burned his dinner…again.

"Narcissa would never allow for such filth on her china!" he roared. The back of his hand collided with the bruise that she received two nights ago when she gagged on him in his bed. "_Blowjobs and breeding, the only two things mudbloods are good for,_" he told her that night, "_And even then, blowjobs could be done better in Knockturn Alley_."

Hermione Malfoy, nay Granger, tentatively touched her welted cheek. She didn't tarry long fussing over herself. She quickly cast a numbing spell on the throbbing flesh and resumed preparing dinner. Once she had things fairly edible, she was given permission to attend to the cut below her right eye. She excused herself to the bathroom. The water slowly drizzled from the faucet as she reached for the tattered and stained remnants of cloth hidden beneath the sink and mandated for her use only. She was never to touch the linens hanging from the ornate silver rods beside the sink.

There were several things she wasn't allowed to use or touch unless she was cleaning them. And even then she had to wear gloves. Her wand was never to be brandished for such chores. Her magic was mudblood magic, and, therefore, not permitted unless it was for her personal possessions which were few. The tea service was one of the things she could touch, for how would it look to company if the hostess of the house didn't serve them with her own hand? The china she could touch so that she could provide her new husband his meals.

The collectables, all in their proper places, high on the shelves and proudly displayed, she was never to hold. The pictures were off limits; they would only scream of her less than pure presence. The linens, towels, washcloths, and things of that nature, she was to never use.

The bed sheets, pillow cases, and blankets she could use, but only during conjugal visits to his room, after which she was to strip the bedclothes, cast cleansing and purifying charms on the mattress with his wand, and redress the bed all while he scrubbed himself under scalding hot water in the shower. The used sheets she could use on her bed as reminders of what she was good for since they were already tainted, or she could burn them. He didn't really care.

The one thing she would have loved to get her hands around, other than Malfoy's neck, was his massive collection in the library. She was permitted to dust the volumes of text, but never open and read them. She saw titles that titillated her intellect and others that could make her cry if she allowed her imagination to run wild about what horrors the pages held.

She thought about the library as she wiped the drop of blood that trailed down her cheek. She fantasized about the day her husband, Lucius Malfoy, would fall down dead and she would be free at last to read the passages that seemingly begged for her attentions every time she walked into the room. Her fantasy was interrupted by another voice in the other room. She leaned closer to the door and held her breath so she could hear.

It was him! He was here! She was so grateful for his visits. They were the only moments Hermione's life that Lucius was somewhat congenially towards her.

She expeditiously cast a few healing charms, exited the loo, and promptly made her presence known to the men in the parlour.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Mr. Snape." Hermione curtly nodded to Severus Snape and began to set the tray for tea.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe our guest would like two sugars and a teaspoon of milk. Am I correct, Severus?" Lucius asked with such pleasant consideration.

"Yes, thank you," Snape replied taking the proffered cup from Hermione with a glance.

Lucius turned to his bride. "You know how I take mine."

"Yes, sir," she replied and poured his tea, adding one half of a cube of sugar and a teaspoon of milk.

He patted her arm and, with a murmur of 'good girl', took his tea from her.

Hermione, being the hostess, prepared hers last, taking it straight and strong.

"I must say, Lucius, you've outwitted the Ministry once again. I would have thought Potter or Weasley would have petitioned for her," Snape said as he made a dismissive gesture with his hand towards Hermione.

"They did. Well, not Potter. He was already engaged to that youngest red headed blood traitor. Both of the middle boys, the twins I believe, sent in proposals as well as the second oldest, Charles. The youngest boy didn't have his papers brought to the Ministry in time," Lucius explained in the most casual of manners.

"Ah, I see. And what unfortunate fates were in store for the other three?"

Lucius smirked. "You wouldn't have a Quick Notes Quill hidden in the vicinity, now would you, Severus?"

Snape chuckled heartily at the elder man's half jest. But Lucius continued.

"The older one has too much of a dangerous profession, you see. One dragon mishandled, and my dear witch here would have become a widow. I very well couldn't have let that happen to one so young and full of life. And the twins, well, what kind of mature, intelligent woman would want those two for a lifelong mate?" Lucius emphasized the word 'lifelong' as he glanced at Hermione.

She took a sip of her tea to disguise the flinch her body involuntarily initiated. Life long. This was it. Hermione would forever be a Malfoy. She knew he had done something at the ministry, but she could never figure out what exactly. The paper work was just too deep and greedy pockets were deeper.

She thought about her options often. Fred and George would have made fine choices for her, but she could not bring herself to even think of being intimate with either of them. Charlie, on the other hand, was handsome, pureblood, and in another country. They could have moved away from this retched place and try to become more than friends eventually. She could see herself coupling with him out of a sense of duty, and then maybe, further down the way, fall in love.

But to be honest, Lucius was telling the truth for once. Charlie's profession as a dragon handler was on the bottom of the Ministry's list of approved jobs for petitioners. The risk to one's life and that of any future magical children outweighing any sense in the matter. If he was to quit, well, unemployment was ranked even lower. Why it was any of the Ministry's business what kind of job he had as long as they produced offspring, Hermione never really knew. She assumed it had something to do with rank in the community and social graces more so than danger to one's self. Thus, why she was married to Malfoy.

She also assumed the Ministry didn't give one ruddy damn if she was pummelled for bleaching the wrong shirt, kicked in the stomach for dropping a glass on the floor, or backhanded across the face for burning dinner. As long as she was able to give birth to magical children, that's all they cared about. Hermione worried about what this kind of daily abuse could do to her chances of having healthy children.

If she couldn't conceive or carry to term, then what use was she? To Lucius Malfoy, none whatsoever. And that only meant one thing. She was expendable.

"Do you not hear the man, girl? Pour him some more tea!"

Hermione startled out of her daze and fumbled the ceramic teapot, the lid of which cascaded to the floor in a series of flips and flops until it crashed on the bricks of the fireplace hearth, chipping in four places on its journey.

"We'll discuss this after our guest had retired," he whispered.

Her eyes darted to his clenched fist and back to the chipped lid. She started to refill Snape's glass, but he stopped her by placing a hand over his cup.

"No, I really mustn't have any more now that I think about it. Caffeine won't make my evening any less tedious. Speaking of which, I must be heading back to my potions. I just wanted to congratulate you, Lucius."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Severus. Please offer the same to my wife."

Severus walked to Hermione, took her hand in his, and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," he said before turning and leaving by way of the front door.

Hermione was so stunned by his genteel fashion that she barely registered that she was shoved into the brick of the hearth until her head banged into it with a sickening thud. The second wave of pain came as the ceramic teapot came crashing down onto her scalp, shattering into pieces; the hot water inside scalding her skin.

"You will clean this up," Lucius said as he stomped to his room and slammed the door.

Slowly, Hermione curled herself into a ball and cried. After a few moments, the searing pain of her fresh wounds dissipated in the adrenaline ocean that courted ideas of...revenge.


	2. Mind Games

_**Author note: AACCKK! I didnt' realize I posted this here! HEHEHE! So, with that said.. here's the next three chapters that I've written and posted on lmao**_

"Don't do it."

Those are the words that seemed to repeat themselves over and over again as Hermione made his coffee the next morning. The rat poison was under the sink. But she knew the Ministry would check his blood for such trifle things. She thought perhaps suffocation would be better. But then, how do you explain a grown man, a death eater no less, succumbing to a frail girl mashing a pillow into his face? Hermione's imagination went so far as to initiate the kind of bondage that he favoured.

She thought he might actually consider being the one bound by chains and whipped repeatedly. Perhaps he misses being the submissive to a more dominating force. After all, why did he become a follower of Voldemort in the first place? Power, maybe. But could there be a sick fetish churning underneath that platinum hair? Hermione almost chuckled at the thought of herself dressed in skin tight leather, a whip in one hand and a gag in the other. It wouldn't take much to 'accidentally' hold the gag over his mouth just a little too long. And it certainly wouldn't raise suspicions at the Ministry if Lucius was found in such a manner. Maybe he liked it rough. He did bend over and receive it up the arse more often than not for Him, so to speak. What would be the difference?

Hermione sighed and turned to the table to place his coffee in front of him.

"I see you are feeling better," he sneered.

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

She looked up into his bright eyes. For one infinitesimal second, she thought about how his eyes seemed to lure her into his soul. How she could possibly enjoy having them leer at her in a passionate manner.

"Just a dream. I dreamt that I was free of this life."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his bride and continued to sip his coffee. There was something amiss. He watched intently as the corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk as he drank. Now that he thought about it, the taste did seem…off.

The cup smashed against the wall behind Hermione's head within the next second. She didn't even flinch.

"What did you put in it?"

"Absolutely nothing. Just a new sweet milk that lessens the need for sugar. I can't have my husband dying of some retched mudblood disease like Diabetes, now can I?" she asked as sweet as she could be, but grinding out the word that makes her skin crawl.

He rose from his chair and stalked to the counter. Sure enough, a bottle of sweet milk was setting there beside a spoon, a small drip of white liquid pooling nearing its heel. He turned back to look at her. He saw the contents of her cup was a somewhat dirty brown and realized that she had added some to her coffee as well. Lucius watched as she took a large swig and set the mug back down on the silver lined saucer to her right.

"Please sit down, Lucius. We might have a decent conversation this morning."

Then it hit him. Veritaserum! She laced his coffee with it. That had to be why she was feeling so confident.

"I'm on to you," he growled as he took his seat. "I know what you did. But it won't work. I didn't drink enough of it to effect me."

"What on earth are you referring to, dear husband? I did nothing to your coffee. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave of you and your silly insinuations." Hermione bowed slightly as she left Lucius to sit and stew in his confusion.

When she got to her room, she made sure the door was closed and warded before she doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Mess with his head, Hermione! Good show! Make him paranoid enough to completely loose his mental stability. This might work. And then I'll be the poor wife who's husband had gone mad enough for St. Mungo's. Then I'll have the power of the Malfoy name and no one to stand in my way."

The gleam in her eye was almost evil. Almost. And much to Lucius' ignorance, he rolled the dice the moment he hit her last night. Knowledge is power, and you never play a battle of wits with a Know-it-all.

LINE

It had been two weeks since she began her mind games. There were small details that she changed every so often.

For instance, she would point out the embroidery on a dress, walk out of the room a moment later, and re-enter with a completely different pattern, thanking her mother for teaching her to sew and make alterations quickly. He would feel the magic from her wand if she was to cast a charm, so everything had to be by hand. She even went so far to buy some muggle hair dye when she 'disappeared' from his side one day at Diagon Alley. At breakfast, she was her usual brown headed self. At lunch, she was blonde. And at dinner, she took on that famous ginger colour that made him blanche. The next morning, the hair had been back to normal and she denied ever using any charms, going as far as letting him take her wand and seeing exactly what spells she had cast recently. No charms. He simply handed her wand back to her and left for the day, leaving her to laugh out loud once he had Apparated.

It was an especially evil thought to make him jump out of his skin as she placed the order via owl. She was sure the wizarding Optometrist would question why she ordered that particular colour of contact lense, but the box arrived a couple hours later.

Dinner was being served.

"And what did you accomplish today? Clean out the cupboards and weed the garden, I presume. If Narcissa was alive, she would have killed the first person to comment on the weeds. I daresay, she would have killed me."

Hermione kept her head down as she answered. "Yes, I did both chores and a bit more today. I can never do the garden justice as she would have, though. I am still truly sorry for your loss."

"She deserved it," was all he said as he took another bite of his brisket. He tried to keep a passive face as the image of Narcissa lying in a puddle of blood at the feet of the Dark Lord appeared in his mind. She had, as truth would have it, made that vow with Severus. It was Draco's job to do what he must, and she interfered. Draco met the same fate later on the battlefield. He didn't have the intuition to feel a presence quietly approaching from behind. So, as he turned around, the shock on his face was apparent as the killing curse ripped through his body. Lucius, himself, stood over the body of the son that had disappointed him so.

Hermione knew not to bring up his name. He was a disgrace to the Malfoy family now. His name was blasted from the family tree that branched it's dark limbs over the wall in the study. He was a traitor, having defected to Potter's side during the final fight at the persuasion of Severus Snape.

Hermione heard a small cough across the table. She looked up. At that time, Lucius also looked up to see if she heard him choking back a lone tear trying to escape and mourn the loss of his wife.

The chair clattered on the floor as he rushed from the room backwards, all the while staring at Hermione with newfound fear.

Her eyes were as red as Voldemort's.

It was that fear in his eyes that gave Hermione the confidence to defer from her games for a day or so. After all, Severus was coming for dinner the next night. Two great minds working as one to bring the target of their shared ire to the brink of insanity. He might catch on and play along. Possibly.

That night, Hermione went to bed with a smile on her face for the first time in months.


	3. Severus' Decision

The next morning found Hermione drowsy and slow to start moving. If it wasn't for Dobby being back in the possession of the Malfoy's, she wasn't sure what she would do. Dobby would do anything for her including getting her out of bed in time to prepare Lucius' clothes, breakfast, and morning tea.

"Thank you, Dobby," she whispered to the house elf.

"No, Miss Hermione. Do not thank Dobby, miss. Miss must never thank Dobby. If the master found out, Dobby and Miss would be surely hurt. This came for Miss. Dobby snatched it from the owl before Master could see," he smiled and popped into thin air as soon as he handed Hermione the note.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know how you are doing it. I understand why. It's not that, but why don't you do something about it? Fight him? Curse his bollocks off? Something. We care so much about you. We know you would rather die than be there. Just tell me what is that has you so determined to stay? _

_We love you very much,_

_  
Ginny_

Hermione sighed and told herself that the time to cry was later…much later. She began to the kitchen where Lucius had already begun making the tea. She cringed to think of what kind of punishment he would have for her, but then again…

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Forgive me. I don't remember you needing to be up so early today. I would have been down sooner, I swear. May I finish that for you, sir?" She began to take the teapot from him.

"No, you may sit down. I will make the tea this morning."

Hermione's eyes bulged. Lucius Malfoy doing manual labour. She almost looked to the clock to start counting down the hour that would surely end in his transforming into someone else.

"I assure you, Mrs. Malfoy, that I am your husband. I received a rather interesting owl earlier from Severus."

She didn't ask about it. She knew he would tell her in due time. She also knew that he would have slapped her for butting into his private business.

"He told me that I should be easy on you. He said that your punishments for your incompetence and insolence could prove to be too much for your frail body and in time, it would prove futile to bear children. So, I have taken it into consideration."

Hermione didn't quite know what to say, but, "Thank you, sir. I will try my best to provide you with another heir."

"Yes, you will." Lucius smirked at her then noticed the way she was sitting. "Sit up straight and pull that wild mane away from your face." She complied.

"That's much better. Can't have the lady of the house with such poor body language. I will have an etiquette tutor to come and show you how you should behave when we have company."

"Yes, sir."

The tea was ready and Lucius began pouring her a glass. "Black, is that correct?"

Hermione nodded as he set the cup in front of her. She would have believed Dumbledore rose from the dead flying a pig over glaciers in hell before she would have believed what she was seeing with her own eyes. Lucius Malfoy was serving her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Stop it. Your incessant kindness annoys me. We both know that there is no respect loss between us. Albeit, you will learn to respect me and my house."

She nodded again and took a sip of her tea.

Lucius began reading the mornings Daily Prophet. He seemed to be content to just sit in her company and not say anything more.

Hermione took small bites of her scone and tried her best to remember the table etiquette her mother tried to bestow on her. She almost choked on it when she remembered her mother. The last time she saw her was at the wedding ceremony. Her parents were shocked to learn that Hermione had to marry a pureblood wizard or face life imprisonment in Azkaban. They accepted her decision and tried to support her. They even asked why others in the community couldn't petition for their daughter. It was at the Order meeting.

"_But why?"_

_Minerva McGonagall looked up to Mrs. Granger with downtrodden eyes. "I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do. We aren't quite sure what the reasons behind this are. We believe it is to replenish the magical community after the war, but we aren't for certain."_

"_Is there anyone else besides him?"_

_This question was asked by Mr. Granger and, again, Minerva answered, "No. Everyone that could petition for her has already done. I would prefer that Severus would do the honours, but he is only half-blood. The Ministry would not recognize their marriage as legal under the new law. We have a few young men that have petitioned for her. We can only hope the Ministry will consider them."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione pulled from her memory of that night to look at her husband. "My parents."

"Ah," he said with a drip of condescendence on his tongue. He said nothing else. He only finished his tea, left the table, and grabbed his cloak on the way out the door.

When came home hours later, the house was impeccably clean. The fire was perfect. The solid silver tea set, adorned with an emerald gemmed snake for each handle, was awaiting use. The china was set in three place settings on the table. The side of lamb was roasted nicely and placed in a heat and moisture maintaining bubble. The wine, vintage 1926, had been opened to allow it to breath and placed in the bucket with never melting ice. Everything was set for one memorable evening. Lucius admired the spread before him.

"Such a formal evening for someone so unworthy of the trouble, don't you think?" he asked Hermione as she entered the room.

His expression of a mocking smirk fell away as his wife came into view.

Her hair cascaded in silken tendrils over her bare shoulders. The emerald silk wrapped around her bosom, layering ever so slightly with a paler shade of green. The bodice twisted around her small waist with the smallest hint of rhinestones, then flared off the curve of her hips to tickle the floor with its many tapered tiers.

"I suppose I was wrong in believing you wanted to prove your place over Severus. I will change."

Before she made good on her threat of jeans and an old sweatshirt, she had turned her back to reveal a very large diamond cut out of the back of her dress, one tip clasping the fabric together, the other teasing the top of her bum.

With a choke, Lucius stopped her. "No. You are correct. Perhaps a good dose of what he could have had will do him good." He took her hand and led her to her seat.

At that moment, the wards shimmered, indicating their guest had arrived. Severus was welcomed into the house by a house elf and shown the way to the dining room.

"Mr. Snape, sir," the elf announced to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"That will be all," Hermione said and the elf disappeared.

"Wonderful to have you for dinner again so soon, Severus," Lucius remarked.

Severus bowed slightly. "Thank you for having me."

He walked to Hermione, took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it as he did two nights ago.

"You look ravishing, Mrs. Malfoy," he said in a somewhat blank tone.

Hermione knew better than to take him at face value so she simply bowed her head slightly replying, "Thank you, Mr. Snape. Please do have a seat." She patted the chair closest to hers. And he sat.

The house elf arrived promptly with the fake missive to Lucius regarding vandals at Narcissa's tomb. He left from the spot in the very next second.

"What kind of manners are these? Invite someone to dine with you and disappear."

"Jingsy, please ward these doors, cast silencing charms on them, and have no one overhear my conversation with Mr. Snape. We are going to discuss the master's birthday and I would prefer my surprise party NOT be ruined. Is that clear?"

"What…"

"Hush." She placed a hand over his mouth.

They heard the muttering of spells and a tingle in the air knowing it was now save to speak.

"Just to be sure no one hears use Legilimens on me."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Just do it!"

Severus turned to face the woman in front of him. He used his peripheral vision to trace the lines of her proud chin and plump full lips. He wanted to touch them, to taste them. He could see from the bottom of his eyes the tops of her breasts being pushed up and corpulent. How he wanted to taste them too. He could see the soft glow of the chandelier overhead casting its warmth into her hair. He wanted to touch it. And then it hit him.

"Hold your head still, woman," he said as he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of her face. His fingers gently found themselves on a bed of softest satin while his thumbs nestled against her smooth cheeks. He gazed into the richness of her eyes, and, for the briefest of moments, almost got lost in them.

He spoke the incantation and he was immediately thrust into her darkest desires without realizing that he had let his guard down.

He could see her wedding night. Lucius knew she would put up a fight so he had her bound to the bed lying on her stomach completely undressed. He broke the contact immediately.

She quickly took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her. "You have to see what he did to me. Maybe then you will understand why I have to do what you will see later."

He spoke the words again after a large sigh and took in the same scene.

Lucius was standing over her on the bed holding a whip.

"I will break you, mudlbood! You will know to respect me. Severus says you are a quite a good student. So this lesson should run smooth as silk. Do you understand?"

There was mumble in the pillow which he took as a yes. The whip slashed against her bare skin drawing tiny rivulets of blood.

"I did not give you permission to speak, you slave! You are worth nothing to me other than to give me back a son. Then I will dispose of you like I did that coward of a descendant," he snapped his wrist again and the leather straps stung her flesh, smearing the blood across new welts.

She did not speak. She did not move. She just laid there and allowed him to rape her. She had no recourse. She had no way to fight back. Her wand was put in the vault under the stairs, and her body was tied up with the strongest of dark spells. The only sound Severus could hear in this memory was that of her quiet sobs as her tears soaked the pillow under her face.

The atrocious act in front of him changes rapidly. Hermione had been caught reading in the study. Her punishment was to give Lucius as much pleasure as her books gave her. She had never taken a man in such a manner and her inexperience was proven when he rammed himself into her throat making her gag. The impulse was so strong that she could do nothing to stop the nature of such a thing. She vomited all over the sheets between his legs.

The force of the blow was enough to completely throw her from the bed and halfway across the room.

Hermione then brought forward the events after Severus left the other night. She made sure he saw the silent scream that jettisoned from her lips as the boiling water covered her scalp, face, and neck. This was enough for Severus to jump back and break the spell.

He said nothing as did she, but she did pull back her hair on the left side of her neck to expose the broken blisters that lined her skin. "The rest are covered by glamour charms. I have one on my forehead, two on my cheek, and four under my hair. There are three on this side of my neck, and two on the other."

Severus grimaced deeply and ran for the loo. The sounds of his retching gave Hermione a peace of mind that he might help her. If he was sensitive to the kind of abuse she had been victim to, then maybe he would stand beside her to stop it.

He re-entered the room a few moments later looking rather pale and sweaty.

"We don't have much time. He will be back any moment. Will you help me? Will you help me get rid of him?"

He was astonished by her, albeit, vague admission of wanting to kill her husband and face a lifetime imprisonment. But then she spoke.

"Not Azkaban. I will not go through that. I want him at St. Mungo's. I want him alive and well and under the impression that he's gone mad."

"How do you propose to do that, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Her face crunched as if she, too, was to be sick. "Please do NOT call me that."

He nodded slightly.

"Look again," she said as she straightened her posture.

This time he saw her antics over the past week. He could see her hands toying with a needle and thread. He saw the expression on Lucius' face as his wife's hair changed colour from one moment to the next. What caught his attention was when Lucius fled in fear. All Severus could see of this memory was the back of Hermione's head, so when she stood and turned around right in front of him, his body froze. Her eyes were the brightest red he had ever seen. They flared with hysteria. He almost broke the spell, but he saw her reach up to each eye and remove the little plastic disks from her eyes and place them in a white container.

With this, Hermione broke the spell and sat back. "Well, will you help me? I have the power to terrify him. And I intend to use. But I can only do so much by myself. You know he doesn't allow me any contact with Harry, Ron, or Ginny. I can't even owl Professor McGonagall."

Severus looked around the room. He stood. And he paced. He returned beside her and looked down at her.

"Quite impressive, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well? Will you play along?"

He guffawed. That one sound diminished all hope in Hermione's heart. "And stop all this nonsense?"

She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

He quieted and leaned down to her ear smirking. "Of course I will."


	4. A Seed of Doubt Planted

**_Author Note: More dialogue than actual story. But how will you ever find out what's going on if you don't listen to what they say? I warn you now. There is a place in here that will have you gaping!_**

Lucius appeared the same moment Severus stood straight. He observed their close proximity. "Something amiss?"

"Mrs. Malfoy dropped her napkin. It is, of course, my gentlemanly duty to retrieve it for her. Come now, Lucius. Overprotective much?" Severus asked as he laid Hermione's linen back on the table. How it found its way to his hand from her lap, Hermione never knew.

Lucius just sneered. "Now the tablecloth will need to be burned."

Severus seethed at the blonde man taking his seat. "I am surprised you haven't shattered the dishes, ripped up the carpet, or, better yet, castrated yourself."

"Jealous?" Lucius laughed.

"Of your derogatory and prejudiced way of thinking? Never. Hermione is a brilliant witch. The best I've ever taught. I respect her intellect, and cannot, for the life of me, understand why she hasn't gathered her Gryffindor courage and killed you already."

Lucius' glare shifted from Severus to Hermione, who had the better thought to sit quietly and let the men hash it out.

"I knew you wanted her to yourself, Severus, but I never knew you were this passionate about her. Tell me, old friend. You said she was the best you ever taught. Exactly what was on your lesson plan?" he smirked.

Severus unsheathed his wand but thought better of it when he saw Hermione flinch.

Without looking at her, he spoke evenly. "Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." And he strode purposefully out the door.

"You have quite an admirer."

"I wouldn't know, sir," Hermione finally said.

Lucius smirked again and finished his meal.

Hermione enjoyed the silence and reflected on the things Severus has said. A small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. At the same time, Lucius hissed.

At first she thought he saw the smile and was about to condemn her. But when she looked up, the site before her was more menacing than any fist.

Lucius was clutching his left forearm.

"I want you out of my house when I return. Go to Hogwarts. NO! Severus will go there. Go to that blood traitor's filthy abode. I will send Dobby for you when I am ready to look at you." Lucius Apparated on the spot.

It took Hermione all of five minutes to have a suitcase packed and ready to go. She, too, Apparated. Straight to the Burrow.

The room was filled with members of every Pureblood activist family in the wizarding world. Cornelius Fudge, himself, led this movement. He allowed the Death Eater, exonerated of their crimes, the ability to contact others using their dark mark. So it was no great surprise to Severus when he saw Lucius appear soon after himself. He approached him cautiously.

"Forgive my outburst this evening, Lucius. I had a headache and I was out of that particular potion. All of the insufferable babbling and name calling was too much for my nerves. It wasn't my place to take that anger out on you. I should have saved it for the students. Nevertheless, do with your wife as you see fit. And accept my apology."

"Apology accepted, old friend. Thank you for coming to your senses."

Severus nodded almost imperceptibly. "I suppose you know what the meaning of this is?" Severus asked motioning to the congregation before them.

"No idea, but you know how he craves attention."

"LISTEN! The law will take care of everything we've ever wanted. The abolition of all mudbloods!" The crowd cheered and roared. "Soon, those of less blood will have been mated off and will give birth to the new generation of the wizarding world! We will be more powerful than ever before!"

The people began to applaud again, but the former Minister quieted them with his hands. "Lucius, I believe you have things well in hand with Potter's friend?"

"She is under my care," he replied with a small smile.

"And how is she adjusting to your duties as husband?"

Lucius' grin grew wider. "She is obeying quite nicely."

The smirks, catcalls, and whistles were enough to make Severus roll his eyes.

"Severus, is there a problem?" Fudge asked.

"No, there is not," Severus replied quirking an eyebrow and taking on his normal 'bored' pose.

"Good, converse amongst yourselves, and enjoy this wonderful feast," Fudge announced to the entire room. People paired off and others grouped together to discuss everything under the sun.

Severus turned his back to the room and took a sip of his brandy. "How much longer do we have to suffer this fool, Lucius?"

Lucius stood steadfast but turned his head to look at the man standing beside him. "There there, Severus. He thinks that he has the same power here as he had at the Ministry. I daresay he will not last long amongst us." The blonde man turned back to leer at the object of their discussion with a new malice.

"Eyeing the prize?"

"When am I not?" Lucius said with an abundance of confidence.

Severus knew he had a double meaning to that remark. Lucius saw Hermione as a prize, as well. "Speaking of prizes, Mrs. Malfoy has been up to something."

"Oh?"

Severus pulled Lucius by the elbow to a secluded corner. "She believes she is going to make you so paranoid that you drive yourself mad."

"She told you this?"

Severus nodded. "She enlisted me. I took the opportunity to put my retired undercover abilities back to work."

"You mean your backstabbing and double crossing?" Lucius sneered as he swigged on his brandy.

Severus allowed him that comment and continued, "I will discover her intentions in detail and the reasoning behind such ploys. I will then report them to you so you can stay one step ahead of her, if you wish."

Lucius tried to see any ulterior motives behind Severus' voice and tone, but none were made apparent.

"Please do. I must be getting back. I will at least have a few moments peace as she is at Weasley's this evening. Good evening."

Severus nodded to Lucius and then his face changed. His eyes grew darker and his scowl was deeper than ever before.

"Placing that small seed of information in your head will no doubt grow into your demise. Everything the witch does, you will second guess. Everything she says will have double meaning to you. You will fall right into her trap," Severus mused to himself.

He left immediately and found himself trudging through the tall grass that blanketed the ground at the Burrow.


	5. Wicked Thoughts

**_Author note: I had half this chapter posted elsewhere thinking it was here...lol.. so I combined that one with the half I've been writing this week. Enjoy! Sexual content and abusive suggestions_**

His knock was resounding. Almost everyone in the small house jumped. They didn't expect anyone this late hour.

"Are you going to get that or sit there on your thumbs all evening?" Mrs. Weasley asked the others sitting around the table. Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap as Ginny and Hermione looked on. The twins were munching on the newest cherry cobbler to grace the cooling rack. It was Hermione that stood up and answered it.

"Mr. Snape," she acknowledged.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he nodded.

Ron grimaced. "Do you have to call her that? For Merlin's sake, don't speak that name in this house!"

Snape sneered at the youngest Weasley male, but turned back to Hermione. He gritted his teeth and began, "Hermione…May I speak with you for a moment?" He looked around the room. "In private."

Hermione looked to Mrs. Weasley who immediately started to swat the four boys on the backs of their heads and tugged Ginny along by her elbow. It took less than two minutes to clear the room, even the cherry cobbler disappeared around the corner.

"How did you know where I would be?"

"Your husband has a loose tongue. I came to tell you that I have done as you've asked. Lucius will be more paranoid than ever now."

"I SAID DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

Hermione sighed, took out her wand, and summoned the extendable ears. The wiry cords twisted in the air and landed smoothly into her awaiting palm. "As you were saying, Severus?"

Snape took a moment. She had called him by name. His first name. It sounded heavenly coming from her lips. He had to take a deep breath to regain his composure and continue with his report.

"Yes, Hermione," he said softly. He wanted to feel the word come off his tongue in something other than a malicious tone. It was beautiful. "I believe he will be easier to push into the depths of senility now that the task is out of the way. But I warn you now. He will suspect you. Do not tip your hand at any moment, and do not be tempted to lose your poise in the face of malcontent. The second you lose your temper, you will inadvertently say something that will cause you harm. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Mr. Snape. I hope I have a new ally in you."

He took her hand in his. "You do," he said as he paid her the same courteous gesture of kissing the back of it. "And yes, I will always be your ally."

"Thank you."

He began to leave but stopped short of the door. He wasn't sure if it was her saying his name or not, but he couldn't leave her standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing deep green robes with her hair pulled back off her face; small tendrils of curls framed it softly. He turned to face her once more. Somehow, Gryffindor courage seeped into his blood. Damned if he knew how, but it did. It was now or never.

"Severus…please call me Severus. It sounds sweeter when you say it."

Hermione blushed softly and spoke even softer. "Hermione."

"Hermione."

And with her name still tasting sweet on his lips, he left.

Hermione spent the evening and most of the next day at the Burrow. Dobby appeared around three and collected her. Ginny tried to talk Hermione into staying and that somehow they would think of a way to keep her safe, but Hermione told her that under no certain terms was she to go against Lucius, especially now that her plan had been put into action.

She was more determined than ever to carry it out. She would find a way to drive Lucius into the unknown recesses of insanity. If nothing else, than to give the mediwitches a new test subject in the matter. And we all know how charitable Hermione can be.

She took to her bedroom and closed the door. She decided to get freshened up before preparing supper, and began a hot bath. Pouring just the right about of bubble bath into the gush of water from the faucet, Hermione sighed and began to undress. It seemed strange at first, but the current that seemed to surge as her fingers lightly brushed her naked shoulder grew stronger with every article of clothing that was removed. Hermione stood for a moment and looked at her body in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She had grown, and much to Hermione's agreement, she became quite a woman. Her breasts were full and firm. Her waist whittled down from her ribcage, and her hips flared at just the right angle. She lifted her right hand and ran it over the fading bruise on her stomach. There was a soft jolt at the feeling of her own satin skin. She closed her eyes, relishing in it. But it wasn't her husband's face that leered at her from behind her eyelids. It was Severus. And the look he gave her was approving.

Her hand slowly travelled back up her body and cupped her left breast gently. She reached with her thumb to feel her hardened nipple, how very sensitive it was. She opened her eyes and slid into the hot bubbly water.

She grabbed for the soap, but it slipped through her fingers and splashed into the depths of the tub. She reached for it again, but it eluded her. Her third attempt was a different sensation. Her soapy fingers slid easily across her thigh. The sheer smoothness of such motion quickly conjured images of hot, sweaty, slippery skin rubbing across her body. She quickly found the soap and began creating a good lather with her fingers. Then, she began washing every inch of her flesh, taking the time to stop at various points to feel how slick she could be.

Hermione laid her head back on the cushion that adorned the end of the tub and allowed her hands to explore her own body. She squeezed her breasts and tugged gently on her nipples. She felt the flat expanse of her stomach, and eventually, the wiry curls that lay beyond. She opened her eyes, for somehow they were closed again, and stopped herself. If she was going to do this, then by hell she was going to do this right. Quickly grabbing her wand, she spoke a spell that had only once uttered past her lips. A spell Lavendar Brown had taught her. Within seconds, Hermione felt a nudge at her core. The invisible conjuration was begging for entrance. She parted her legs slowly. She could feel it enter her depths and begin to thrust slowly. Her fingers continued their ministrations with her breasts; grasping, tugging, cupping, rolling.

She began to buck in the water, splashing an inestimable amount into the floor. She closed her eyes again and allowed her imagination to take her exactly where she wanted to go. Directly into the arms of Severus Snape. She could see him clearly hovering over her in the bath. His hair was wet, and his body was just as slick as hers. She could feel his heat emanating against her. She panted his name.

The pressure inside the pit of her gut began to build, and so she began to move against her imaginary lover faster and harder. She could still hear her name being spoken almost as a whisper.

"Hermione."

She moaned into air, as her inner self moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply. She could see his intent look of concentration, and then his eyes turned darker still, his mouth eliciting a deep growl. Her own orgasm broke loose mere moments later. Her body arched, her head thrown back, her mouth agape, her eyes clinched shut. Her voice echoed into the room.

"Severus!"

* * *

Miles away, in a sullied little bar, a man with a dark brooding look about him jumped from his seat and looked down to the floor. 

"Sir, is there something wrong with your brandy?" The barkeep gave him a deeply concerned look.

The man looked up, quirked an eyebrow, and shook his head. "No, I believe…I just spilled something on my lap. Where is your loo?"

The plump man pointed a plumper finger to the hall nearby. Severus followed the path and slammed the door shut behind him.

"For the love of Merlin, what just happened?" he whispered to himself as he began to cleanse his boxers with a simple charm.

* * *

Hermione's hair was loosely bound on the top of her head. Her robe was tied tight around her thin waist. She sat down to the breakfast table and inhaled the delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, crepes, strawberry preserves, toast, and capers on the side. Dobby had outdone himself once again. 

"Thank you, Dobby," she softly said as she sank her fork into the paper thin crispness of the crepes. "Everything looks divine."

"As divine as your bath last night, my wife?"

Her skin crawled. Lucius had approached the kitchen from the hidden door around the corner. She knew it was there, but she never mentioned it. She also knew what occurred down in the dankness of the dungeons, but she dare not mention that either.

"No 'good morning'? No, 'Yes my bath was divine'? Tell me, Hermione. Exactly how divine was your interlude with the imaginary potion's master?" He looked at her through his long eyelashes as he straightened his napkin in his lap. "Oh yes, my dear, I heard every moan, thrust, and scream. As soon as I am finished with my breakfast, I will show you what it's like to scream a man's name in ecstasy."

Hermione could do nothing but sit there, completely caught in her daydream about a man she could never have. A man she _should_ never have. She silently continued to dismantle the food on the plate, never really tasting anything. She could only imagine what kind of horrors he had in store for her. She swallowed thickly and began to build her strength. It was going to be a long day.

It was the next morning when she awoke. The painted rays of sunshine were in the east of the window casting shadows on the wall opposite her bed. Hermione tried to move, but even a twitch of her finger made her moan. She tried to cry, but the salt of her tears burned her welted cheek. She tried to scream, but her voice was lost amongst a hoarse grumbling; her throat was raw from screaming last night.

She wanted to understand why this happened to her. She wanted to comprehend why she could never have the fairy tale ending she used to read about in the story books. Her mother would sit by the head of the bed and allow Hermione to curl up in the crook of her arm while they read about the young servant girl who won the heart of the prince. Hermione not only wished for that fantasy, but she wished for her mother. She could still smell her mother's faint perfume sometimes. She would stand still wherever she was and sniff the air just to keep the pleasant scent longer. But it would fade. Just as Hermione's freedom and hope faded the day she was married to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione turned her head slightly to try to decipher the time of day. The sight before her startled her, unfortunately. Severus Snape was asleep, slumped over in a chair beside her bed. She slowly reached an unsteady hand out to him.

"Severus," she mumbled, gently touching his arm.


	6. Dessert For Breakfast

_Author Notes: Wow.. Longest chapter so far. Once the plot bunnies were fed candy bars and beef sticks, they began to multiply at an alarming rate. **GRAPHIC IMAGERY, TORTURE, SEXUALLY EXPLICIT DETAILS**… and yes, the moment you've been waiting for. And every sticky detail of it…LOL! Grab your cigarettes, ladies and gentlemen, you'll need them._

The man in the dark robes stirred momentarily before opening his eyes. What he saw before him was gut wrenching. A pale frail form lay beneath a thin satin sheet. Her frame was delicate, yet, supple in the right places. Her gaunt features were bruised and scarred. Could he have done anything different? Was it perhaps his hint to Lucius that led to this torture? Severus felt something he had never felt before in his life…compassion.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"He isn't around. Call me Hermione. Please."

He nodded slightly and reached for a vial from his pocket. He slowly let the contents drip onto her lips and slide onto her tongue. Her pain eased almost immediately.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes to relax and let the potion take effect. "How long have you been here?"

"Hours. He asked me to watch over you while he was away."

Her perplexed look prodded him to continue. "You will finally be able to rest, Hermione. Lucius will be gone for two months working for Fudge. I can only guess as to their intentions, but I can assure you it will not be good."

Hermione nodded as best she could and tried to sit up.

"Don't," was the harsh reply to her actions. "You are not well enough to move about."

"I have to prepare. I have two months to figure out how to get out of this mess. I have to get started." She tried to sit up once more, but he placed a strong hand on her abdomen to prevent her from completing her task.

"Miss Granger, you of all people should understand that in order for a plan to work, you must have all the proper notations and documentations. You may dictate to me if you like, or I can purchase a Quick Notes Quill for you."

She smiled at the mention of her maiden name and his slip of the tongue for saying it. It warmed her to recognize that Severus didn't view her as an aristocratic matriarch, but rather still young and of her own mind.

"Very well. I need to find allies. People who will help me gather as much information as I can about Malfoy's meetings, business deals, and whatever else that I can use against him."

Severus nodded slightly. "I believe I know of a few. I can speak to them on your behalf. Test the waters in which they stand to see where their loyalties lie. I do know of one in particular that will help our cause. I will owl him this evening."

"Good. Now, I know that in front of the purebloods it has to seem as if Lucius is in control at all times. But I need to have the ability to act and speak when I'm compelled to do so. I don't want to walk around under Imperio should he decide he wants me to."

Severus stood and walked to the small table on the opposite side of the room. He withdrew a quill and some parchment. "Here." He jotted some words and handed the piece of paper to Hermione. "Recite this to yourself at any moment when you feel he might use the curse on you. You will not be immune to the effects but you will be more likely to fight it off, given your training of it already."

Hermione looked over the spell and saw the logic of it. She repeated the words softly. "Denego iubeo iussi iussum Lucius." It had the opposite meaning of the Imperius curse, however, required a lot of her power to actually work. She accepted the consequences that it could entail, folded the scrap of paper, and placed it somewhere safe.

There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Severus," his insides seemed to rumble at her soft use of his name, "Thank you for everything you're doing. I know we haven't particularly been civil to one another, but I do appreciate anything you can do to help me. That spell alone was more than I could have wished for. To think of the things he could make me do." She shivered involuntarily.

Severus noticed the twitch and felt compelled to make her more comfortable. He cast a warming charm on the duvet and stood to tuck the edges in around her body. His hands began at her feet gently lifting each leg to place the blanket underneath. Slowly, they made their way up her legs, to her thighs, to her hips, to her waist, and to her chest. It wasn't until each hand was placed under each of her arms that he realized he was hovering over her provocatively. His eyes were caught by hers. His hair had tumbled into his face during his ministrations with the bed linens. Hermione reached up and tucked the stray lock behind his ear. She was sure to take her time doing so. She had to feel it. It wasn't nearly as oily as it looked. It was actually rather soft and shiny. Her hand stopped against the side of his neck. The stubble that tickled her palm was proof that he had been there all this time watching over her. Before she realized what she was doing, Hermione moved her hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her lips.

The kiss was tender and, yet, desperate. It was then Hermione realized that the man pressed against her had been lost to intimacy much like herself in recent months. This made her want him more. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed completely. Severus held her in his arms tight as he tried not to crush her. She was still weak, after all, and vulnerable.

Yes, vulnerable. Maybe too vulnerable.

"No, I can't…Hermione, I can't," he said as he raised himself from the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and took a long deep breath.

"Why not?"

He dared not turn to face her. He would only be swept back into her waiting, anxious, hungry arms again. "I have to protect you. Doing this would only complicate matters."

"Everything seems complicated as it is, Severus."

He cringed. He hated to do it, but he had to. There was no other way. "Perhaps we should forego the familiarities, Mrs. Malfoy."

There was no reply for the longest stretch of time until a rather hard stuffed pillow smacked him squarely on the back of the head.

"Get out of my room, _Mr. Snape_."

Hermione took the afternoon and much of the night reviewing every moment Lucius laid a hand on her. She wanted to feel the repulsion. This was her driving force. To relive every second his hands touched her, whether it was sexual or brutal. Hermione curled up on the seat which curved with the bay window of her turret bedroom. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tight. She played every moment back in her mind.

She walked slowly to the door off the side of the kitchen. Lucius followed her down the cold stone steps. She wouldn't raise her eyes to the see the room. She didn't want to know what was in store for her. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her to the nearest wall. Her arms were lifted above her head and shackled. Her ankles were pressed against the concrete behind her and also locked into place a few feet apart from each other. Lucius drew his wand and removed her robe with a flick of his wrist. She was covered in nothing more than a sheen of nervous sweat. She already felt betrayed as her core was thoroughly exposed to the chilling breeze that brushed against her sensitive skin.

Hermione felt his presence move away. She looked up to see if he was just going to leave her there bound to the wall. The sight before her mad her gag. Shackles of all sizes were dangling from the ceiling. Many of which were metal with sharp barbs placed in precarious positions. What made her sick was that some of the barbs still had flesh and blood hanging from their points. A table in the middle of the room was made of wood, however, Hermione seriously doubted it was mahogany even it did have a dark red hue. The floors were slick with pink water, a mixture of the clear liquid and what Hermione could only assume was blood that had been washed away. Lying on the table were dozens of knives, spikes, and hand saws. Most of them were recently used. Hermione could hold her tongue no longer and the shriek that permeated the darkness echoed long after she had closed her mouth to keep from spilling her breakfast.

She clenched her eyes tight hoping that some divine intervention would remove the grotesque images from her memory. They snapped open when the wet leather strips crashed against her left breast. Lucius stood in front of her in his Death Eater robes and mask. He didn't bother pulling up the hood so his long platinum hair flowed off his shoulders and whipped into his face just as the whip in his hand slapped against her other breast. The stinging pain was tremendous. And that's when Hermione finally broke down into sobs. Not from her situation or from what Lucius was doing, but from the way her body responded. It liked it.

Hermione wanted desperately to close her legs and keep from having an orgasm that stemmed from this punishment. However, her body had other motives. And when Lucius withdrew his wand and began to pump it inside her, she came. She could feel the splinters driving into her soft walls, but she could do nothing to stop the flow of her juices as they coated Lucius' hand.

Hermione, still sitting on the window seat, cringed as she thought about her body's mutiny. She despised how he could control it. That's why she was so thankful for the spell Severus gave her earlier.

She decided that enough was enough. She couldn't sit there and pity herself any longer without driving herself mad. In fact, she was still enjoying the idea of making Lucius insane. She stood from her seat and prepared for bed. The quilts were still warm from Severus' charm and quickly helped her fall deep into sleep.

The visions that played in her head were erotic to say the very least. Severus had bound her to his potions table. She was spread eagle and writhing to every thrust of his wand. She could feel the smooth ebony heartwood enter her folds and press hard against her most receptive regions. His mouth was clasping onto her erect nipple and biting lightly. She could feel the intensity. If anything, Severus Snape was intense. He removed his wand and mounted her. He was so hard. Rock solid was the term that floated through her fantasy. His best black teaching robes fell around her surrounding them both in void of color except for her naked skin, their flushed faces, and his pulsating member.

Hermione awoke the next morning with an agonizing ache between her legs. She took a few moments to stretch her still sore muscles and retrieved her wand from the bedside table. She re-enacted her dream down to every exquisite detail. When she finally climaxed, she noticed the aroma on the air.

Reluctantly, she rose from her nice comfortable sheets and tied her robe around her waist. She descended the stairs and heard an unfamiliar sound. As she got closer to the kitchen, she noticed it was the sound of humming. And not just any tune, but from Monty Python.

Hermione turned the corner to find none other than the object of her lust bobbing back and forth from foot to foot, humming in front of the stove. She did her best to keep her giggles to herself as she listened intently. To her surprise, he stayed in tune rather well. Her belly quivered when she wondered what his voice would sound like singing. She waited for the right part, pursed her lips together, and came in on cue…whistling.

He jumped near out of his skin, the pan in his hand falling to the floor, scrambled eggs scattered across the tile. Hermione could hold her laughter no longer and doubled over. She honestly thought for a split second she was going to have to run to the loo. She gained a smidge of her composure and looked up at him. It was the deepest scowl she had ever seen him display.

"Always looking on the bright side of life, huh?" she asked barely able to keep a straight face. His features grew darker. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

Severus' demeanor changed slightly as he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his hand. He placed another pan on the stove and began to prepare more eggs.

"You don't have to bother with those. I haven't the stomach for them at the moment," Hermione said as she took a seat and began to fill her plate with pancakes and bacon. Smothering it all in maple syrup, she noticed the man across the room approach.

He picked a piece of bacon off her plate, popped it into his mouth, and then reached for a piece of bread. He sat down not opposite of her at the other end of the table or across the room, but directly to her left on the corner. He, too, chose pancakes and bacon, but forewent the syrup and grabbed the blueberry preserves. Hermione watched intently as he spread a thin layer on the top flapjack and took a bite. She observed him close his eyes to revel in the tart sweetness in his mouth. She momentarily thought of how she would taste to him. Tart? Sweet? Somewhere deliciously in between. She was so entranced by her own thoughts that she didn't realize he was looking directly at her. Directly at her thoughts.

Severus was so aroused by the picture in his head she was displaying for him that he couldn't control it any longer.

"Let's find out," he said as he swept out of his chair. He flicked his wrist and removed most of the dishes from the table. He then proceeded to pick her up from her chair and placed her haphazardly upon her pancakes. Hermione felt the mush beneath her squeeze out from under her bum, but she didn't care. Severus had taken her mouth possessively with his own. She could taste the blueberries on his tongue as it explored her mouth, caressing her own with tender strokes. He buried his hand into her hair and laid her back onto his plate. He stood between her legs and admired his new dish. In an instant, Hermione could feel the sticky meal against her bare skin. Both she and Severus were now completely nude. He leaned over her, taking her mouth again. When he pulled back, the jar of jam was in his hand. He stuck two fingers into the purple mess and withdrew them. He slathered her nipples with the fruit and proceeded to clean them with his tongue. He licked them clean, sucking and biting alternatively. Hermione arched against him.

His mouth continued the ministrations travelling down her stomach. Hermione gasped when she felt the warm wetness push against her entrance. Both of her hands flew out to grab the edges of the table. One hand landed in the butter, the other knocked over the syrup.

Hermione whispered lightly, "Bind me."

Severus looked up from his dessert and did as she asked. He bound her hands to the table with a spell and continued feasting on her nectar. It was almost exactly like Hermione fantasized. It was coming to life. All she needed now was for him to…

Her grunt was guttural. He thrust inside her with such force that her body slid in the mixture of syrup, jam, butter, and smashed pancakes. Her back was lightly scratched by the crisp bacon, but it was that tease of pain that had her reeling.

Severus pounded into her with enough force to drive the table against the stove. The pots and pans hanging overhead began to clatter and bang. Hermione waved her hand and cast a fastening charm on the lot of them so they wouldn't fall on top of the breathless pair. Her hands grasped onto his hips, begging for more and goading him to go faster. He complied.

It was almost over as fast as it begun. Hermione found herself sticky and tired. She looked up and saw Severus stepping out from between her legs. He bent over slightly to catch his breath. He felt her small hand caress the back of his head. He looked up.

The look in her eye was enough to get his blood flowing south again. "How about a shower?" she asked with a sly smile. Severus scooped her up from the table and carried her up to the main bathroom kissing her deeply the entire way.

_**AN: Song.. "Always look on the bright side of life" By Monty Python**_


	7. Birthday Surprise

**_Author notes: Now that the computer is fixed…I suppose that last chapter was too steamy for the power supply to handle.. Either that or our favorite couple drained all the energy from it. That's a possibility. On with the show!_**

It's quite tricky, really, being married to a Malfoy and having sex with a Snape. Sometime during the afternoon, it dawned on Hermioe what had transpired.

"I slept with Snape!" she exclaimed at her mirror as she tried to tame the mangled mess of brown rat's nest on her head. Severus had left some time ago using the same excuse of a potion needing attention in order to spare them both from the awkward moment that always seemed to follow first-time copulation.

She placed the brush back onto the vanity and sat there on the plush cushion of the chair just staring at her flushed face which was growing redder with every memory of their union, every position, every touch, every time.

"Three times…" she whispered to herself in disbelief. "I wonder if he takes a stamina potion. What if he doesn't?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the broad smile that broke across her face. She got up and removed the Silencio from the door and walls of her room where they spent most of the morning. Thank Merlin she remembered to send the house elves to the garden before she and Severus made it to the stairs. Who knows what they would go running to tell their master!

Hermione seemed to sober on that thought. What if Lucius ever found out? What would happen to her? What would happen to Severus? She didn't want to think on those things for too long. She was starting to feel guilty. She didn't quite fully comprehend why she felt guilty. It wasn't as if she promised Lucius a life full of love. But she did give an indirect vow of fidelity. She thought Lucius would have surely included that in the ceremony, some spell that forced Hermione to be faithful. She supposed he thought she would have no access to anyone other than him. As for Severus, well, Lucius surely didn't see that coming.

It was about time for dinner to be served when Hermione heard a knock at the front door. Dobby went to answer, but was stopped short by Hermione's soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it. You have too much work left to do before dinner. I don't want Lucius to find you not preparing the food should he decide to come home," she said softly.

She reached for the door knob and opened it after casting an identifying spell. A large man stood on the other side of the door with a briefcase in hand.

"Madame Malfoy, I presume?"

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you…mister?"

"Mr. Jameson, Mrs. Malfoy. I am a liaison for muggle and ministry personal affairs. I come regarding business of your parents. When these unfinished matters fall to the wayside by the muggle authorities, the Ministry has placed informants to retrieve the information. We then decipher if the information is related to any magical…"

"I have dinner to which to attend, Mr. Jameson. If you could get to the point," Hermione said exasperated.

The man pulled a large file from his briefcase, and passed it to the woman. The top of the label was marked 'Confidential' with writing below it.

"Property of Harold and Jane Granger, H. Malfoy, descendent," she read aloud. "What is this?"

The man cleared his throat. He hated his job. "Last will and testament. The Ministry is sorry for your loss. If you would like to contact our office, our number is inside the cover. Good day."

After a few seconds of shock, Hermione's action was involuntary, but she was just overwhelmed by the urge to slap the man across the face for declaring her parents dead one second and bidding her good day the next. She promptly slammed the door shut.

"Dobby!"

The elf appeared at her side, clearly understanding the desperation in her voice, and approached her cautiously. "Yes, Hermy, miss?"

"Vodka…study…now."

She slowly made her way to the large chair she usually sat in to read her books. Her hand lifted the manila flap, and she began to read the contents of the three sheets of paper inside.

_Confidential _

_Property of Harold and Jane Granger_

_Hermione Granger Malfoy, Descendent_

The stamp seemed so cold and unemotional. She wasn't just their descendent; she was their daughter, their only child. That was the only thing on the first page. Once lifted, Hermione saw the official report.

_19th September, 1998_

_Victim 1, 42 year old male hereafter noted as V1, was found in a prone position beside the mile marker. Victim 2, 41 year old female hereafter noted as V2, was found partially ejected from the passenger side window. Vehicle was found in total loss condition. Front of bus was crushed, the engine was partially placed against the driver's legs. Victim 3, 63 year old male hereafter noted as V3, had to be cut out of seat forcibly, amputating both legs below knees._

_Witnesses state the vehicle had swerved to miss a man standing off the sidewalk. Man was nowhere to be found for questioning. Witnesses state man was dressed in long black coat with long blonde hair. When driver of vehicle swerved, the bus connected with their vehicle in the driver side. _

_V1 received multiple lacerations to face and neck, carotid artery was severed. Left arm was found three feet from body. Left foot was found beneath brake pedal. V2 received multiple injuries to head and body. Death was not immediate. Forensic reports state V2 suffered internal injuries which caused massive haematomas to multiple organs. Report states death occurred fifteen minutes after collision. _

_Due to site of collision, medical teams were unable to reach victims in time to save V2. V1 and V2 were pronounced dead at the scene by Margaret Johannes, Forensic Collision Investigator, Coroner._

Hermione threw the folder down, and rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She crawled to the tub and turned on the spigot. Cupping a bit of water in her hand to wash the taste of her regurgitated lunch from her mouth, Hermione realized what the report said.

September 19th…and she broke down. She had wondered why she didn't get a missive from her mother like she usually did. She had just thought Lucius kept it from her. But he hadn't.

Her birthday was now scarred.

_**AN: Yeah I'm evil.. but she needed something to cry about next time Severus visits.../wink!**_


	8. Blood

**_Author Notes: Fellow authors, you know that feeling in your gut when you have the story written in your head one way, and then that little black haired bunny is born that completely stands out from the rest and just something about it intrigues you… yes yes, my friends… Twister the Rabbit has been born! Be ready for this chapter folks…It's a doozy!_**

He wiped the remnants of her sickness from her chin. It was no telling how long the child had been lying in the floor. He assumed hours at the very least. She still had on the robe she was wearing when he left her the morning before. Except now, it was soaked in sweat and vomit and wrinkled beyond normal wear.

Severus lifted her gently only to her body's silent protests of an arm wiggling or a leg twitching. He managed to get her into bed and cast several cleansing spells to make her tolerable.

"Hermione," he whispered close to her ear. "Wake up, Hermione."

She moaned softly, but there was no other response. Severus decided to allow her to sleep off whatever ailment to which she had succumbed and retired to the study to wait. He first noticed the half empty bottle of vodka on the table and sighed.

"I should have brought a hangover potion," he mumbled to himself. He had just sat down when a pale beige corner of a piece of paper caught his eye. He reached for it and realized he was holding a folder. He opened the cover and began to read.

"Of course," he said aloud. "I remember drinking myself half to death when they sent this letter to me." He received no reply to his comment, just the soft crackling of the wood in the fireplace. He felt pity for the girl. No doubt she had been in a right state after reading it. But he would have never guessed her for a stiff drink type of way of getting over her woes. Something he found they had in common.

He lifted the police report and found the last piece of parchment folded neatly by three tucked into the crease of the folder. He carefully removed it and began to open it.

"You know, it's rude to read someone else's private letters."

The folder fell to the ground, spilling its contents onto the floor. Severus quickly recovered it and replaced it on the table. "Forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy. I found you unconscious and the empty bottle of liquor. Then I decided to find out what it was that forced you to commit yourself to the porcelain all night," he silkily spoke as he stood to greet her. He took the few steps needed to stand in front of her. "I am very sorry for your loss, Hermione."

She looked up at him. "The last person that said that got smacked across the face. I suggest you follow up with something a bit more respectful than the last man."

His curiosity was peeked. So she went on. "He had the audacity to tell me to have a good day before he left."

Severus smirked. "Just a smack to the face? I would have thought you to hex his bits off and hang them in the parlour for all to enjoy."

She didn't know why, but for some reason Hermione found that statement the most humorous thing she had heard in a long while. She began to giggle. Perhaps she needed a good laugh, even if it was subdued. She walked to the table and retrieved the folder.

"I didn't manage to look at the will. I began to get sick after reading the officer's report," she said as she took the folded parchment from inside and began to unfold it.

"Ah, yes. I read that. I would have found myself quite upset over the details as well."

Hermione looked up at him and for a split second she saw that bit of compassion he kept so well hidden inside of himself. She saw that iota of caring that he was truly capable of. It warmed her to know it existed.

"Thank you for understanding, Severus," she said softly as she sat down on the sofa. She tucked her fingers beneath the flap of the parchment and lifted the seal free. Everything looked in order…at first.

_The Last Will and Testament _

_Harold and Jane Granger_

_We, Harold and Jane Granger, do hereby bequeath our estate in full to Hermione Jane Granger, our only daughter by law._

"By law?" she murmured.

_All possessions held in stated estate will be inherited by Hermione Jane Granger and no other. All possessions held in Vault 919 at Gringott's Bank will be retrievable by Hermione Jane Granger and no other upon our death. All possessions will remain entitled to Hermione Jane Granger and no other, including but not limited to spouse, children, et al. All information regarding such account and such possessions will be found in said vault. This will is not subject to contests of any form._

Hermione looked the parchment over once more, but could find no answers to her many questions that seemed to pop into her head.

"Severus," she started. She received a non committal murmur that acknowledged she held his attention. "Do you fancy a trip to Diagon Alley?"

After a few quick moments preparing herself for multiple possibilities and outcomes of her quest, Hermione found herself at the door of Gringott's with Severus at her side. She paused before entering still wondering what wonders, or horrors for that matter, await inside.

"Honestly, woman, you will never know unless you go inside," Severus said exasperated.

"Will you stay out of my mind, please?"

"Trust me, if I was in there, you'd know about it," he said as he swept past her and held the door open.

She took his cue and proceeded to the first table in the lobby. "Hermione Jane Granger…Malfoy. I would like to be shown to my vault please," she said to the goblin. He turned towards the larger holding area where Lucius kept her allotted money for her personal use. "No, Vault 919 please," she amended.

The goblin looked over her studiously, and stepped away from the counter. He disappeared into a room and returned with a small key. "Do you have proof of your identity?" he asked her suspiciously.

Hermione had already removed her wand to allow him to examine it, but Severus was quicker on the draw and cast a charm that glowed light blue around her.

"Very well," the goblin said as he led the way down a long corridor.

Hermione kept a few paces behind the goblin, Severus right behind her. She turned her head slightly. "What was that spell?"

"An Identity spell. Ancient Goblin magic. If the aura glows blue, the person is who they say they are. If it turns green, then they are false. He had to believe the spell. Goblin's are bound to the ancient magic."

Hermione kept that in mind as she followed the creature to a large metal door. As soon as she stood in front of it, the bolts began to swell and creak. A bright light began to shimmer across the surface as it adjusted to her magic.

"The vault recognizes you. Insert your key and you may enter," the goblin said as he handed her the key and stepped aside.

Hermione did as he instructed. The door opened to a large room that, at first, seemed empty, save for an oak table covered in boxes in the far right corner. She entered with Severus on her heels.

"NO!" the goblin shouted. "No one is allowed to enter other than the intended recipient of the contents of the vault. She must retrieve the boxes and then give her permission aloud to the wards that you are allowed to enter."

Hermione nodded to Severus that she would be fine and pulled the boxes one by one off the table and onto the floor. She opened the first one she came to. A very dark and ragged piece of parchment was lying on top of an old tattered book. She picked up the book, of course, and read the title.

"Wenlock," she said as she ran her fingers over the gold filigree that adorned the cover. "An arithmancy book?" She placed it on the table and picked up the parchment. It was thick with layers and folded several times over. She began to unfurl the paper only to find that the bottom touched the floor even with her hands over her head.

"It's a family tree," she said to no one in particular.

"May I?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot." She cleared her throat. "I allow Severus Snape to enter this vault and peruse the contents therein."

She and Severus both felt a tingle in their magical beings, a sure sign that the wards adjusted to fit Severus into the vault unharmed. He took a tentative step. Nothing happened. He took that as confirmation that he was indeed allowed to enter and did so. Hermione handed him the family tree and began to read from the top.

"Wenlock…Bridget Wenlock, the arithmancer. This is her family tree."

"But why would it be here?" Hermione questioned.

"That was your preferred subject at Hogwarts, was it not? I would be hard-pressed to suggest your parents thought you would find this information interesting to say the least," he assumed.

Hermione acquiesced to his logic and removed another paper from the box. Severus fumbled with the family tree for a moment while she read the text.

"Holy Merlin Father of Magic!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I'm…This can't be!"

"Spit it out, woman!"

She handed him the document. His eyes went wide with intrigue. "Is it possible?"

"I…well that is to say…I don't believe it's true. But if it's here, if I was meant to find it, then I don't know. Why wouldn't they tell me? Why didn't they just tell me when I was old enough to understand?"

Severus' attention was then fully committed to the family tree in his other hand. There at the bottom, as he thought, was a single name.

"Hermione," he said softly.

"What?"

"No, look. Hermione Jane Wenlock Granger."

Hermione all but ripped the list from his hand and searched it for some meaning. It was true. The document left in Severus' hands was a real adoption certificate.

"But if this is real…" she began.

"Then you are more pureblood than even the Blacks."

Hermione got this glint in her eye that Severus caught. It was almost desirable, almost luring. "This means I'm more pureblood than Malfoy."

_**AN/snicker… oh what fun I'm gonna have with this!!**_


	9. What Memories?

**_Author Notes: HAHA! I knew you guys would love that! I usually don't do this, but I have to single out a reader… LISA! I LOVE IT! Haha Dora! Yep…kids…anyways, Oh yes… I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! Oh and don't worry, I didn't forget about breakfast…but someone else did. /evil laugh_**

Severus did his best to calm her down, but it was futile. She was laughing uncontrollably. And it wasn't a laugh at a joke, or a laugh at herself. It was a maniacal laugh. It gave Severus chills to hear it coming from her soft voice, but he could understand completely. Hermione had a weapon. And in the wizarding world, a very powerful weapon indeed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please. We must be getting back to the manor. I'm sure you're getting hungry. I'll have Dobby prepare you something to eat," Severus pleaded with her to get up off the floor where she was literally rolling on the floor laughing her arse off.

She tried to sit up and wipe the happy tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Severus. You have no idea what this means to me! I can take this and tell that no good pile of shite M..."

"MRS. MALFOY!" he shouted. Hermione jerked in fear then noticed his eyes looking slightly to the left towards the door. The goblin clerk was still standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me, Mr. Snape. That man has just made my blood boil for far too long and now I can tell him to go straight to hell. Perhaps in front of the Minister of Magic. Perhaps in front of the entire wizarding world. That would be such sweet revenge."

Severus sighed, thankful she caught her tongue before she blabbed to the goblin her ire for her socialite husband. Goblins aren't ones to spread gossip, but that won't stop them. "Women do most delight in revenge," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Sir Thomas Browne, Christian Morals, Part Three Section Twelve."

He looked down at her with his eyebrow perked up. "Know it all," he mumbled.

"What?"

He cleared his throat to cover his slip. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you have this information how do you plan on using it?"

She began to straighten her robes, and then stuck her chin in a most defiant, confident manner. "Women do most delight in revenge, Severus. However, it wasn't he who put me in this situation. There are much bigger wands to burn, and I feel like a bonfire."

Severus smirked. Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy this.

Once they reached the manor, Hermione freshened up for dinner. They had missed lunch due to Hermione's incessant need to review all the papers in the boxes. He tried to tell her that she could take them with her, but she was too aware of Lucius' snooping. He was sure to find the important documents and burn them knowing it could mean the end of his marriage if they went public. Therefore, Hermione convinced Severus to allow her to leave the boxes in the vault.

She entered the kitchen and began to pull the pots and pans from the cupboard. Severus was kind enough to begin preparing the vegetables.

"It seems so weird," Hermione said as she filled a pot with water.

"What does?"

Hermione placed the pot on to boil and joined him at the table. "Why I'm here knowing what I know, and yet, I'm still…well…here. I should be escaping. I should be looking for a new home. I can leave and I don't have to look back now."

"You forget one important thing that you could use to your advantage," he said as he chopped the potatoes. Hermione fixed him with a perplexed look. "You know you're pureblood, but he doesn't."

Her grin began to grow again. "I could stay here. Keep up the image, and at the most opportune moment, strike him down."

"I will have to talk with the sorting hat when I return to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

Severus looked up at her with a smirk. "I daresay, you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

This was the wrong thing to say, for it only got the wheels in her head turning. "Why is that? Shouldn't the hat know all? Then it should have realized my blood was pure. So it could have sorted me into Slytherin."

"But you were raised muggleborn," was his response. He placed the chopped potatoes into a bowl and began to reach for the carrots while Hermione peeled an onion.

"Everyone would have been surprised and I would have been treated as a muggleborn in the snake pit."

Severus' eyebrow perked up again.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Raise that eyebrow. Is that some sort of scare tactic? Some strategic ministration to prove your superior intellect?"

He placed the sliced carrots in the bowl with the potatoes. "I will not divulge my secrets."

"And if I pull my pureblood status?"

"Your pureblood status means nothing to me," he said as he took the bowl and dumped the white and orange contents into the boiling water.

Hermione felt pulled down a peg or two. Well, of course it meant nothing to him, but it meant everything to Hermione. She had thought that they would have become friends after that kiss that morning. But perhaps he was placing that minor indiscretion as far back in the recesses of his mind as he could in order to do his duties. Who was she to think something more would come of it?

She finished pulling the onion apart, layer by layer and ripping the rings into chunks. Each one plopped into the water and began to bob around. Then something strange happened. While Hermione was lost in thought trying to think of times when they were close, she realized she had lost an entire morning.

Severus was removing the beef from the cooler when he noticed her deep thought; her brow furrowed. "What now?"

"I can't remember what I did yesterday morning."

Severus placed the beef on the table and began to cut it into large pieces, then stopped. His eyes seemed to scan the distance in thought. "I can't seem to think of my actions either."

"Do you think we were together? Doing some kind of research or just talking?"

"I would presume you were reading and I was attending to a potion like our normal day to day activities. Something so mundane and ordinary that it would have no striking impression on our memories."

Hermione sighed. It was a logical answer. But something just wasn't right.


	10. Oh my god!

_**Author note: ... I think it's time for this.../Snicker...**_

Dobby glanced at the clock. He would have to recast the spell in just a few hours time. Otherwise, Hermione and Severus would remember their moment of indiscretion. Dobby couldn't have that! His mistress would surely be killed if the master found out about their extra-curricular activities. Thus, Dobby cast the Memoriam Oblivia spell on them while they slept, targeting just the one memory and nothing else. Later that evening, he found the iron, placed it in the fire when Hermione was in the loo, and then placed the flaming red metal against his casting hand. Bad house elves that do bad things to their masters must be punished.

Hermione called for him. With a pop, he was standing in front of her with his injured hand behind his back. "Yes, Miss?"

"Hello, Dobby. Professor Snape and I are famished. We're making a stew. Could you please bring me some fresh pepper from the pantry below?"

Dobby bowed low. "Yes, Miss."

Hermione saw the tattered rag that was wrapped around his hand. "Dobby, what's that?"

Dobby's eyes squinted in fear. "What's what, Mrs. Malfoy, Miss?" He took his other hand and enveloped the cloth to hide it from view. Severus, stood and reached for Dobby's arm.

"This is to what she is referring, elf. Answer your master truthfully."

"Severus, honestly! I will not have you speak to my house elf in that manner. He will tell me what he wants to tell me. I do not treat them unfairly, and I will not have you doing so either." It was the first time Hermione had raised her voice to him. She rather felt exhilarated by doing so. So did he, as a matter of fact.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, seething out her surname to cover up the lust in his eyes he felt when she was demanding.

"Now, Dobby. Why is your hand injured?"

"Dobby does bad things to Mrs. Misses knows Dobby punishes himself when Dobby does bads stuffs."

Hermione and Severus seemed to sigh simultaneously. "But what did you do to deserve it, Dobby?" she asked again.

"Misses, Dobby casted spell on Misses."

Severus spoke up. "What spell?"

Dobby cringed at his loud tone. "Memoriam Oblivia," he muttered.

Severus paled rapidly. He then grabbed the house elf by the shoulders and turned him around to look directly into his eyes. "What did you erase?"

"Misses and Master Snape were not dressed, Master Snape. Misses and Master Snape were doing things only married Misses and Masters do. But Misses and Master are not married, sir. Misses is married to Master Malfoy. If Master found out, Dobby would lose Misses to death."

Severus dropped the elf on his feet as Hermione gasped. "He must be lying," he said.

"But I can't remember anything. You said you couldn't either. Dobby would never lie to me," Hermione reasoned. Dobby was beside her now emphatically shaking his head. Severus took to pacing the floor trying to come up with some explanation. He couldn't think of any.

"Hermione?"

She just looked at him and shrugged. All of a sudden, it was far too awkward to be in the same room, therefore, Severus left her standing at the table. The next sound made Hermione jump from her deep thoughts. It was the front door slamming shut.

A week passed, and no word from Severus. Hermione milled about the house taking care of the usual things like cleaning. In between chores, she would steal away to the vault at Gringott's and look through more papers. She found nothing else regarding the adoption. Foregoing staying there for another two hours, Hermione decided to visit the Grand Library at the Ministry of Magic to see what new information she could find about the Wenlock family.

Several tomes of text were scattered around the large table; some opened to various pages, some closed. She bit down on the end of her quill as she read.

Wenlock was determined to prove the theory to Wizengamot and did so successfully. Her headstrong tendencies were ridiculed by some, admired by others. By keeping her will to prove herself strong, she became the founder of modern day Arithmancy.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing I don't already know," she sighed as she closed that book and reached for another. The second book was small by comparison to the first, yet looked much older. She wasn't sure what she was about to read as it had no title. She found it when she pulled two books from the shelf and it fell on the floor from between them.

What Hermione found inside stunned her. "You have got to be kidding me!" she whispered excitedly. The words on the first page were written by hand.

The Personal Memoires of Bridget Wenlock

Hermione was so enthralled by the information she found that she had no idea who was behind her reading over her shoulder.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

The book went flying across the table as Hermione jumped from her seat. She turned to look at the steely blue eyes that pierced her. "Lucius," she gasped.

"Well? What answer do you give me, wife? Is my library not sufficient?" he said as he turned the edge of a book, lying haphazardly on the table, around with the tip of his cane.

"I…well that is to say, your library is magnificent, however, there isn't much text on Arithmancy. You, yourself, said that I was allowed to read anything I wanted. I didn't think you would mind my coming here to research my favorite subject."

He sneered at her, yet acquiesced. "And the manor? All in order there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Gather what you must. I expect dinner in the hour," he said over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the main room. Hermione did as he commanded, yet only took her personal belongings. She didn't dare take anything else, afraid he would put two and two together.

Later that evening, Hermione was helping herself to the potatoes. Of course, only after she had served her husband.

"I see nothing is out of place," he said between bites. "I offer my appreciation for that."

"Thank you, sir. I made sure Dobby kept things in order. I tended the garden when it needed tending. I placed fresh sheets on your bed just this morning. I even put a fresh coat of paint on the walls in your study this past week. The same color to be sure you would agree with it. I thought you might like the newer feel of it," she said.

He just nodded and continued with his meal. Hermione was about to clear the table when he spoke again. "You will be in my room tonight. I believe you will enjoy what I have in store for you. I am getting bored with the sex games. I would rather like to have a companion tonight, rather than a conquest," he explained.

To say Hermione was surprised, would be an understatement. "Yes, sir. May I ask why you're home early? Mr. Snape said you had some affairs to which to attend that would have you gone from home for two months."

"Ah, yes. I will be here just the one night. Travelling through to my next destination, from which I will be gone the remainder of that time."

Hermione silently cheered that he would leave again and this time be gone for a longer period of time. Hopefully, it would be enough time.

Three hours later, Hermione appeared at Lucius' bedroom door. She knocked tentatively.

"Come in."

She opened the door to a rather remarkable surprise. The usually dark and foreboding room was now lit by candles, hundreds of candles littered across every surface of the room, each adding it's own warmth and glow to the ambience.

"As I said, I wish for a companion tonight, not a concubine. Come to me," Lucius said from the bed. Hermione did as he asked and met him at the edge of the mattresses. He stood up and began to untie her robe slowly. His fingers lingered on her skin as the silk fabric fell to the floor. Any other encounter with him would have made Hermione shiver with disgust, yet this time, she was more nervous.

"Relax," he said as he dipped his head to her neck. His lips were warm and sumptuous. Unconsciously, her hands lifted and wrapped themselves around his waist. The tips of his long hair tickled her knuckles. For the first time, Hermione actually felt how toned his body was. He was shirtless, and so, she felt the smoothness of his skin and firmness of his muscles. Her hand skimmed up his back until it felt the shoulder blade moving sensually under his skin. For one infinitesimal moment, she wondered why it was moving. Then she felt it. One hand was on her waist, but the other had moved behind her and was now reaching for her arse. His hand was warm and strong as it kneaded her. She moved her legs closer to him and realized his actions were having a profound effect. She was moist.

This didn't shock her as much as his next move. He was sitting back on the edge of the bed, pulling her towards him. She stood between his legs. Her breasts were level with his mouth. In the next second, she was being lavished with soft suckling and caresses of his tongue. Her nipples responded immediately. And again, her hands found their way to his hair all on their own.

His hands moved as well. One was now grasping one breast while his mouth tantalized the other. His other hand was moving slowly down the curve of her ribcage, her waist, her hip, her thigh. His fingers lightly caressed the tender skin on the back of her knee, almost making her buckle.

Lucius then placed both hands on her hips and pulled her down to the bed on top of him. Hermione couldn't help but think that she would end up having to do all the work, but then he rolled her to her back and continued to kiss and suck on her breasts.

In the next moment, she felt pressure at her wet core. His fingers were stroking her gently. Out of instinct, she spread her legs. First one finger, then two, entered her. He pumped slow and hard. She was ready for him rather quickly. With a muttered spell, Lucius was now bare skinned. His cock pushed against her gently, then with a solid push, he was tightly enveloped inside her.

His thrusts were slow and methodical, hard yet careful. Hermione was relishing the feel of him. She wrapped her arms around him prodding him to go deeper. Her hand wandered down to his firm arse and squeezed it, touching, kneading, grasping, even scratching the smooth flesh of it as he pushed himself deeper into her wet warmth.

His features tightened as he climaxed. Surprisingly enough, Hermione felt a long forgotten excitement shiver through her. Her orgasm didn't last long, but it was enough for her.

As usual, Hermione removed herself from the bed at the first given opportunity, wrapped her robe around herself, and left the room.

Lucius left the manor the next morning without so much as a word. No messages, no demands. He just simply left. Hermione certainly didn't mind. She didn't stay up thinking about what had transpired last night. She got hers, so who was she to complain. Although, she did think about Severus. If she and Severus did have an affair, was it possible it was out of lust and wanting, rather than duty much like it was with Lucius? If so, then who was she actually betraying?

Three days of examining more papers from the vault and reading the memoirs of her ancestor left Hermione exhausted. Dobby noticed she wouldn't eat when she was home. He could only assume she was stopping somewhere in Diagon Alley for lunch. But there was something else he noticed.

One evening, he decided to ask her, "Misses is feeling alright?"

She looked up from her new crafting project, crochet. "Yes, Dobby. I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Misses loo doesn't have smelly garbage like usual. Dobby knows Misses has same smelly garbage every month. Dobby means no disrespect to Misses, but Dobby knows this. Dobby sees this when the second Master Malfoy was coming. Misses Narcissa didn't have smelly garbage."

It took Hermione a moment to realize what he was actually talking about. Then it hit her hard. "Oh my god!"

She ran to her room, grabbed her wand, and cast the spell Madam Pompfrey had taught her when she helped in the infirmary her seventh year. The light from her wand swirled over her stomach then dissipated into a cloud of blue smoke.

"Oh my god!"


	11. Severus Returns

_**Author note: OOO! He's back!**_

"Dobby!"

He was there before she even finished the second syllable of his name. "Yes, Misses?"

"Don't you DARE tell Master Malfoy or Master Snape! Do you understand? Not one word! No hints, no slips of the tongue, not one word!" Hermione's finger wagged in his face.

"Yes, Misses. But why must Dobby not tell? Baby is happy news, yes?"

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed. "No, Dobby. Baby is not happy news. Not now anyways."

Dobby looked to his mistress with deep concern. He understood completely. The baby could be either man's child. He could ascertain that much of worry in her voice. "Yes, Misses, Dobby understands. Dobby help Misses any way Dobby can, Misses."

"Thank you. Could you please make sure the other house-elves don't know about this? Use that Memoriam Oblivia if you must. No one must know," she said as she began to lie down.

"Yes, Misses. Dobby will get rid of knowledge. Misses rest. Misses needs rest."

"Dobby! No talk of rest. No 'eating for two'. No hints of any kind!"

All Dobby did was nod and vanish the next instant. She looked up to the ceiling above her, propping a pillow behind her head. She thought of all the possibilities. Her last encounter with Severus was almost two weeks ago. It was fairly possible that, if they did have sex that missing morning, he was the father. However, Lucius did return home. And that night had been nice, much to her surprise. But was it long enough ago to conceive his child? Wizard magic being able to detect pregnancy early, be damned. She's still human. It couldn't have happened that fast! That was the last thing Hermione reeled her mind over when sleep took her. She tossed gently in her sleep having dreams of a bassinet and tiny blue booties.

* * *

"Dobby told me everything!"

Hermione shot out of the sheets that had found themselves wrapped around her. Her eyes were bulging and the clear look of fear was all over her face. "HOLY MERLIN! HE TOLD YOU!?"

Severus stood for a moment perplexed. "Of course. Why wouldn't he tell me Lucius came for a visit?"

Her shoulders slumped, her posture slacked, and a deep sigh escaped her lips. "Yes, Lucius came for a visit. I'm sorry. I was dreaming. I didn't realize what you had said at first."

"That was obvious." He took a seat beside her desk across the room. He looked to the surface and noticed the diary that she managed to bring back with her from the library now that Lucius was gone. "Interesting find."

"Yes, it is. Not much about her personal self though. Mostly just theories and notes," Hermione replied. "Severus, why are you here?"

He sighed and placed the book back in its place. "I've decided to put aside whatever uncomfortable feelings I have about this entire situation in order to assist you in your endeavours to be rid of him. That is, of course, if you still want me to do so."

Hermione raised up from the bed and donned her robe. "Yes, Severus, I would like it very much if you helped me. I don't know what happened. Er…Well, I can appreciate the possibility that something did, but that doesn't deter me from my original plan. I will be rid of Lucius and all of the pureblood hypocrisy by the time I'm through. Now, first things first. I'll get dressed and meet you in the study. I want to show you some interesting texts I found on the subject of pureblood society and political hierarchy."

Four hours and a multitude of books later, Hermione began to feel…strange.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Malfoy," Severus asked, being sure to use her formal name to keep anything personal out of their associations. "You looked peaked."

Hermione eased herself into the closest comfortable chair beside the desk where she had been standing over page after page of Bridget Wenlock's history. "Yes, I will be fine. Just a bit famished is all. I haven't eaten since you woke me this morning."

"Ah, yes. My apologies," he muttered as he left the room. He walked back in a few minutes later with some light sandwiches and a couple of Butter Beers.

Hermione picked up the small triangle of ham and cheese and devoured the entire thing in three bites. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that her research partner was staring at her aghast at her bad manners. "Sowwy," she whispered with a full mouth.

He dismissed her behavior with a small wave of his hand and joined her in the refreshments. "You might want to get a drink to wash that down before you choke."

Her hand was wrapped around the bottle before she realized what she was doing. "I can't…"

His eyebrow perked again.

"That is to say, I don't drink Butter Beer anymore. I need my senses to think clearly if I am to be free of this prison," she reasoned. He seemed to accept her explanation and returned to his reading as he took small bites of the turkey breast and rye in his hand.

They remained that way for the longest while. Hermione sat on the sofa with her legs tucked beneath her, one book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Severus was across from her in the leather wingback chair, his legs crossed such as a man would, with a book in his lap and a cup of coffee beside him on the small table to ward off the exhausting effects of the Butter Beer.

Severus didn't know what happened. One moment, they were both engrossed in their books, and the next, Hermione was dashing for the loo. The faint sound of retching made him shrug his nose up in disgust.

She emerged a few moments later, wiping her chin with a wet washcloth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just morning…" she began. The word just seemed to pop out. He was no idiot. He could figure it out. The way she looked pale and weak earlier, and now, the vomiting and her slip of the tongue. She looked to him with large scared eyes.

His brow was furrowed slightly at first. Then slowly it receded back to its normal position. His eyes were squinted slightly, but then they were as wide as hers. Yes, he figured it out.

"How far along are you?"

She looked to her hands which were ringing themselves together. "I don't know. I only just found out."

He looked her over and pulled out his wand. A swish and a flick later and some muttered words Hermione didn't quite hear, he answered, "It's too early to tell. Could be weeks, could be days."

She only nodded and went back to her book. All the while, he stared at her. He knew this complicated matters. If she was to give Malfoy an heir, according to the law, she was bound to the marriage forever, only to be freed through either her or her husband's death. No divorce would be granted; regardless of Lucius' sanity. They would just have to find another way than to try the mind games again.

However, if the child was his…

_**Author note: Didn't think I'd give it away that early, did you? Hehe!!**_


	12. HJG no M

**_Author note: The evil plot bunny has once again awakened. I was tempted to skip the pregnancy, however, the little fluffy rabbit grinned at me with the most malicious intent. Therefore, I press on. I did, however, manage to get permission to pass a couple months by using the allure of a bunch of carrots. With the evil plot bunny safely sequestered in his cage cradling his vegetable with his little paws, I continue with the story!…sorry, WARNING for GRAPHIC IMAGERY QUITE SUDDEN!_**

Lucius was due to arrive home any moment. Hermione had heard of the disgusting reports of body parts torn away from their owners. Children were maimed in beds as they slept. Muggleborn witches and wizards, the lot of them. Parents were found dead. After the last two months of chaos ensued, there were more orphans than homes. There were more dead than alive in the smaller villages that skirted the country. She had a sinking feeling her husband had something to do with it all. With every new title of the Daily Prophet, Hermione would find herself running to the loo to empty her stomach. It was after one such instance that she emerged from the bathroom to find a package and a missive on the table.

"Put this on and meet me outside by the gardens."

She opened the box tentatively. There inside was an emerald satin gown with a rather well fitted waist. Hermione sighed. There was no way her belly was going to fit in that thing now. She was already protruding slightly, but barely noticeable. It was just enough to make her loosen her belts a notch or two to be more comfortable. She looked to the note once more. Lucius' handwriting was extremely recognizable.

Hermione got dressed and affixed her hair into an elegant twist, then proceeded out the back door. There he stood beside the rose bushes. He was almost regal in his fashion., another amenity to being a Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for honouring me with your presence," he stated in a very sincere manner.

Either Hermione was the one suffering from some form of insanity, or Lucius was beginning to be more gentile with her. It frightened her to no end. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for the invitation," she responded in greeting. "And for the beautiful dress." She bowed slightly and took his proffered hand.

"I thought a relaxing evening with dinner in the gardens would suit you well."

She looked around in a faux amazement. She was really staking out the hedges for any hidden cameras like on those muggle reality shows from the telly. She turned her eyes back to her husband. "Yes, this is extremely acceptable. Thank you for the consideration."

"You are welcome."

That was it! Hermione's mind went into overdrive. What game was he playing? What the bloody hell had gotten into him? Was it a fact that months of mindless, senseless killing actually made the man nice? Hermione dismissed the idea almost immediately. He was up to something.

Lucius even went so far as to guide her to a small intimate table for two and pull her chair out for her. She took her seat and watched in amazement, or horror, as he kissed the back of her hand. "I received a rather exciting message while I was abroad."

"Oh?"

He took his seat and beamed a smile at her. "The Black House elf, Kreature, was kind enough to relay some information that he received from his mate, Tibby."

"Tibby?" she asked in shock. Tibby belonged to the Malfoys. "What kind of message?"

"All in due time. Let's enjoy our evening together," he replied as he poured her a glass of sparkling water. She noticed this.

"Why not wine this evening?" she asked nonchalantly, averting to any 'changes' in her drinking habits.

"Too heavy for the meal, my dear. Please eat something. After dinner, I will retire to my study to finish some last minute paperwork, and you can read a book in the library. I'll send for you when I am done."

She accepted that offer graciously. They continued their meal, and then did as he suggested. He went to his study, and she went to the library. It had taken a couple of pages for her to realize she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" she asked of the bodiless breath she heard.

"Dobby, Misses."

"Dobby, why are you hiding? What is wrong?"

He began to cry and hit himself over the head with a rather large tome. "Dobby didn't do as Misses demanded. Dobby is bad elf!"

She grabbed the book from his hand and looked at him sternly. "What happened, Dobby? You've done well these past two months. What's gone wrong?"

His saddened eyes looked into hers. "Dobby couldn't find Tibby."

"Tibby? That's the second time I've heard her name tonight. What is going on?" she asked.

"Tibby gots away from Dobby before Dobby could take Tibby's memory away. Tibby sent Master's owl before Dobby could stop her."

She blanched. Lucius knew about the baby.

"And why would you stop her, Dobby?"

Hermione froze. She slowly turned her head to see Lucius standing in the doorway leaning ever so boldly against the frame, looking on while he picked something from underneath his fingernail.

Hermione thought fast. "So, you know about…"

"The baby? Yes, I do."

She began to cry. Her body twisted to face away from her husband, and she placed her head in her hands.

Lucius looked at her perplexed momentarily. "What is wrong with that? Is there something I should know?"

She shook her head. "I just…I thought that if I told you personally as a surprise that I might gain favour with you. I didn't want the house elves telling you. I wanted to be the one. I wanted to surprise you. Now, you'll never see me as anything more than a stupid little mudblood.," she said through faux tears.

He squinted his eyes trying to ascertain if she was being truthful. He could find no fault her theatrics. "I will always see you as a mudblood. Now, I see you as a bit more. You will mother this child but that is where your duties end. You will do well to remember your place. This child is a Malfoy and will be raised as such. I have arranged for the child to be raised by Tibby and Kreature so that the baby will know where he or she belongs in this world. I won't have a filthy mudblood giving it ideas of equality and rights. Mudbloods will never be equals."

He was almost to the door when he heard a mutter. "What was that?"

She stood slowly and turned to him with a look of pure loathing; the first time she actually showed it in his presence. "This child, my child, has Muggleborn blood, as well. You'll do well to remember that, Mr. Malfoy."

He was standing in front of her in a matter of seconds, with his hand raised. Her voice stopped his actions.

"Do it! Do it and see if I carry this child to term!"

She had no intention whatsoever to carry out her threat, but she needed to tell him something before she was struck. For all she knew, he could cause her to have a miscarriage.

He stepped back and glared at her from head to toe. Lucius then reached for her chin and tilted her head up to look her straight in the eye. His nose almost touched hers. "When this child is born, I will dispose of you. Heed my words, mudblood." With that, he strode quickly out of the library.

When she was sure he was quite far from the room and the room was warded successfully, Hermione sat back down with a huff. "Not if I dispose of you first."

She hadn't heard from Lucius in two weeks. He seemed to have made himself disappear. Hermione didn't mind. The further he was from her the better. She took the fourteen days to examine her mental notes on everything she found regarding her newfound pureblood status. She could find no flaws, no mistakes, no possible misinterpretations of any kind in the research. Now, all she had to do was wait for the most opportune moment; the most opportune moment to bring Lucius to his knees and make him beg her for mercy.

You see, when one is a pureblood, true and steadfast in lineage, that person has almost all the power in the world. But all Hermione needed was the power of the Ministry.

"I need to owl Arthur," she mumbled as she reached for her quill and parchment.

The note was simple and direct.

_A.W._

_I need as much information about the politics of the Ministry of Magic that you can remember or can get your hands on. Tell Harry, Ginny, and Ron that I am fine. As a matter of fact, I've never been better._

_Yours_

_HJG_

No M. It would be obsolete soon enough.


	13. Klewcon Order of Peace

**_Author Note: Yes I forgot to add a sentence about Severus in the last chapter… sorry bout that. His disappearance will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy! This is short but still interesting._**

Another two months passed. Christmas was around the corner, and Lucius was nowhere to be found. At first Hermione didn't care where he turned up, but now, this close to the holidays, she was beginning to worry that something was about to happen. She picked up her book and placed it back in its place beneath the bed in a charmed box. All of her research was hidden there. Arthur Weasley came through for her. He had sent her book after book regarding the Ministry of Magic, past Ministers, and their paths of succession. She had everything she needed.

Hermione turned around and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her belly was growing quite nicely. She had been to St. Mungo's twice since she discovered the pregnancy. It was a boy. Another heir to Lucius like she promised. She ran the test herself in the privacy of her own bathroom just to be sure Lucius didn't pay off the nurse to get the results he wanted. Yes, it wouldn't have mattered when the baby was born. But Hermione wouldn't put it past him to kill a newborn boy's parents and pass the boy off as his own should she have given birth to a girl. It sounded like some muggle telly drama. But she still wouldn't put it past him. Sure enough, it was a boy with a strong, healthy heartbeat. His name was already chosen by his father. Lucius chose Rastaban. Another name derived from a constellation, however this one had more significance with purebloods. Rastaban translates to 'the head of the snake'.

"Perfect," Hermione thought with sarcasm. With a name like that, the child was sure to grow up with the Slytherin finesse of pureblood ideals. She sighed internally when he made the announcement at last night's social. At least, that's what the Daily Prophet said anyways. He had the audacity to show up to save face with social elitists, but he wouldn't step foot in the house.

Hermione went down to the kitchens to prepare herself a sandwich when Dobby appeared. He healed rather nicely after the beating Lucius gave him. One broken arm and a black eye were among the many things listed for his injuries. It took Hermione three days to heal it all. As further punishment, Dobby was made Hermione's personal house elf. He was to take orders from her for now on. And he was never to clean, touch, or help with anything in the house. He was treated as a mudblood.

"There is a Master Snape at the door, Misses."

Hermione looked up with apparent shock mixed with anger in her eyes. When he found about the baby, he bailed on her. He just simply stood up and walked out the door. Hermione went to the door and kept the formalities.

"Mr. Snape. Good of you to visit. My husband isn't home at the moment," she said as she held her head high and extended her hand.

He took hold of it and placed a kiss on the back as he bent in greeting, "Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't come to see Lucius. I wanted to apologize for my abrupt absence these past months. Your…condition momentarily caught me off guard."

"Momentarily? Two months is momentarily to you? I expected a missive of some sort. An owl. A messenger. Something."

He looked to the floor. "Again, I apologize. I told you that I would do anything in my power to help you and I have failed you in that respect. I want to give my Congratulations to you and Lucius on the unborn child."

"Rastaban," she replied tediously.

His eyebrow piqued. "I see."

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Shall I have Dobby prepare tea?"

"No, I can't stay. I was sent by a friend with a message."

"Oh?"

Severus stood aside and allowed Hermione the first look at a poster that seemed to hang on the air behind him.

_**Fear the name no longer!**_

_**Voldemort is dead!**_

_**Join the Klewcon Order of Peace!**_

_**Vote Klewcon for Minister of Magic!**_

"Interesting," was the only word that escaped her lips after a short pause. "But who is this Klewcon? I've never heard of him."

Severus looked to her intently. "_She _is a pureblood extremist. She will get the purebloods to follow her way of thinking easily. I do not know how the muggleborn population will view her. She has some wild ideals. It is my personal experience that she will make a fine Minister. She hasn't been tainted by Slytherin politics. However, she does play by their rules."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know if I like this person or not. You said you think she'll make a good Minister, but then you paint her as a pureblood conformist. Like she believes as all purebloods do. I do not agree with that. What does this have to do with me?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She kept the confused expression for a moment then it slowly receded to a look of utter astonishment. "Severus, if I've ever underestimated your brilliance, I do apologize! This is just the foot in the door I needed. When can we meet her?"

He smirked. "I believe she is available at your earliest convenience, Mrs. Malfoy. And I do believe your husband will most enjoy your enthusiasm to make friends with someone of such high importance."

"I do believe you are correct, Severus. Lead the way."

The two Apparated on the spot.

**

* * *

The next day - Klewcon Election Headquarters **

The door opened. The faces in the room all turned to see the woman enter. Her robes were of the finest purple satin. They exuded prominence and royalty. Her long hair was of the softest silk, rich auburn in color. Her hazel eyes penetrated their stares.

"I wish to thank you all for your diligent support in my campaign. I appreciate all you do to make a change for the wizarding world!"

The workers all exploded into applause. She recognized a few faces from her first outing yesterday after announcing her run for the most prestigious honor of Minister of Magic. She had come from a small town on the outskirts of Dublin. Her accent was rich with Irish decent. Only nineteen, she can trace her ancestry back to the thirteenth century, making her one of the purist of most purebloods. This is what fascinated Hermione. Here stood someone who could relate to her.

The meeting with Emilia Klewcon went well. She found Hermione favourable for a muggleborn, and decided to hear the woman's pleas. It then became a part of Emilia's agenda to review the marriage law when she became Minister, although that little bit of information would remain silent for now. How would she get voted into the position if the elitists knew she had cared about muggleborns?

And so began a long hard road. Not only for Miss Klewcon and her endeavours to become the youngest Minister in history, but also for Hermione, who waited on baited breath to see if she would ever be free from Lucius' grasp.

_**AN: "Yes, it's subtle," WickedWitch told the evil plot bunny.**_

"_**I don't think so. The readers will take notice."**_

_**WickedWitch looked at the annoying rabbit. "If you don't shut up, they will! Now let me write this. Go eat a carrot or something."**_


	14. Emilia Klewcon

_**Author Note: Yes, some of you may have figured out what this Emilia person is doing here, but at the same time, I don't think you do. For you sleuths, you may find out my REAL intention to coming up with this character. And it has nothing to do with the last name, as one person pointed out to me already. The play on letters will be explained in this chapter. J What worries me is that when I was writing some notes I put… "How do we do this?" I looked at that and laughed… "we"…LMAO! Yep, I always knew there were voices in there somewhere.**_

The paperwork was beginning to become overwhelming. Emilia Klewcon was working diligently to file all the appropriate forms to ensure her place on the ballot. Who knew that the Wizengamot required so much proof of lineage, past deeds, and support. It wasn't the first two things that she had a problem dealing with; it was the last.

She was new to the area and her support group was limited. She knew she had to gain favour amongst the purebloods in Britain, but she had no clue where to start. She remembered the chestnut haired young woman who mentioned in passing that her husband was one of the most wealthy and influential people in all of the wizarding world. Emilia looked to her day planner. She marked Tuesday with a simple note.

Meet with Malfoy.

Now, she had to send him an invitation to a meeting. Either that, or just show up unannounced. She wondered if that would be a good idea.

"No, he may not be home," she thought against the notion. "I better just send an owl."

And so, she stepped away from her desk and opened the cage to a beautiful snowy owl and let him loose.

"Quinn, I need you to find a Lucius Malfoy and deliver this note. Be sure to wait for his reply," she told the animal as she tied the missive to his leg. After giving him a treat, she opened the window for him. He spread his wings wide and took flight. She watched as the owl swooped low below the window and perched on the shoulder of a man who was knocking on the door to the building.

"Well that was easy enough, I suppose," she said as her assistant peaked into her room.

"A Mister Lucius Malfoy to see you, Miss Klewcon," the red head announced.

"Yes, I noticed his arrival. Please send him in, Genevra."

Yes, Ginny Weasley was working for the Klewcon Order of Peace. She was completely against the idea, but with her mother's prodding, she accepted the position. Her father, Arthur, absolutely adored the thought of his only daughter becoming so involved with politics and the Ministry. He was proud to say the least.

Before too long, the man was knocking on her door.

"Please come in," Emilia replied.

She noticed the man was slightly broad with flowing platinum hair that seemed to shimmer in just the right light. His eyes looked toward her. Something inside her jumped. His eyes were of the palest blue and flattered her with their flirtatious twinkle.

"Miss Klewcon, I presume," he said as he reached out a hand. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to bow deeply, placing a kiss on the back of her alabaster skin.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Forgive my owl, Quinn. I didn't expect for you to approach me."

"When I returned home last evening, my wife had mentioned you. I understand that you are looking for support in the community. I am one of the best people you could possibly have on your side, if I do say so myself. I have asked around town about your ideals and your suggestions for change amongst the wizarding communities. I am intrigued at how well you hide your true intentions," he blabbed on with the air of superiority and confidence.

Emilia was only slightly taken aback. "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, my true intentions are to make the Ministry of Magic more efficient, more dedicated, and more…what's the word I should use?…more pure in their duties," she replied with an emphasis on the word 'pure'. He caught the play on words and smiled at this. Yes, she would be a valuable asset in their struggle to maintain pureblood supremacy.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Klewcon. However, I am not familiar with your name. I know of no pureblood families with the title."

"Emilia, please. May I call you Lucius?" she asked demurely, gesturing to the chair to his left. He sat down with a nod indicating his approval of her use of his given name. She sat as well, and began to pour him some tea. "My family was discovered as being supporters of You-Know-Who. Therefore, they went into hiding, changing the name slightly. It's a play on letters, you see. K-L-E-W-C-O-N. When changed, they spell Wenlock." She noticed Lucius' eyes bulge slightly at recognizing the ancient family name. "I see you know the family well. My family stayed in Ireland all these many years. I came back when I knew that I would not be held accountable for my family's actions or beliefs. In that respect, I would be free of suspicion and free to pursue any avenues I saw fit. Thus, I came back to Britain to become Minister of Magic and make sure that no one is persecuted for their beliefs, such as my family were."

Lucius nodded slightly. "I, too, have been accused of such atrocities."

"So, I've heard, Mr. Malfoy. May I be the first to apologize for your mistreatment for only caring about preserving the pureblood way of life."

He nodded slightly. At that moment, a thought occurred to him. "Miss Klewcon, if you prefer to be called that, there is a party tonight at my manor. I would be honoured if you decide to attend."

"That would lovely, Lucius. Thank you. What time should I arrive?"

"Around seven would be fine," he replied as he stood and retrieved his cane.

Emilia stood as well. "Seven it is. I believe my assistant can get the directions from you on your way out." She placed her hand in his. He bent forward again, however this kiss was slightly more flirtatious and lingering.

"I'll see you there," he whispered with a wink and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, she wiped the back of her hand on the leg of her pants in disgust. She peaked between the blinds on her window that looked out across the main office. Once she saw the blond hair disappear through the front door, she opened her door and summoned the youngest Weasley to her side.

"If I am to spend an entire evening with that man, please find me the strongest headache potion in the wizarding world. I don't know if I can schmooze through this without getting literally sick to my stomach," she told Ginny.

Ginny patted her shoulder gently as she handed her the address. "It could be worse. It could be a private dinner between the two of you," she giggled.

Ginny took the glare she received as her cue to leave the woman to prepare for the right things to say and do in a room full of purebloods. She had been in that sort of company before, however, she was a little rusty on her etiquette.

The hours flew past. Emilia found herself at the front door of a massive house. It stood at least four stories past the ground floor. She noticed it's depth as she walked up the cobblestone path. She saw the replanted flowers that bloomed fresh from the ground. The outside looked as if it was freshly painted. A lot of work went into making this house look perfect.

Emilia sighed as someone touched her arm lightly.

"Miss Klewcon," the man inquired with a deep voice that made her stomach turn with delight.

"Yes, and you must be Severus Snape. Mrs. Malfoy informed me that you were the one to point her in my direction," she replied as the onlookers stole quick glances at the pair.

He nodded tersely. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Malfoy will not be attending."

Emilia looked to two women peering at herself and the former Professor. "Oh?"

Severus gave her a tensed glance and led her inside. The parlour was precariously overfilled with pureblood. Emilia thought that perhaps the smell of old blood alone would make her ill, however, she was ushered down the hall and to the left. Severus opened the door for her. As she walked in, she could see a myriad of silver and greens. The ballroom was decorated for a very special reason. Little did she know, it was she.

"Ah the lady of the evening," came a booming voice with the use of Sonorus. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my esteemed pleasure to introduce the woman who will bring back the old beliefs. Miss Emilia Klewcon."

The crowd turned to follow Lucius' outstretched hand. There she stood in a dark emerald velvet gown. Her flaming red hair pinned slightly up off the nape of her neck, yet a soft cascade of curls slithered down her bare back. She looked around the room in a state of utter surprise. She took out her wand and placed it to her neck.

"I could just kill myself," was that thought that fleetingly floated through her mind. However, she decided to respond to the overwhelming applause. With a mutter, her voice was amplified.

"Thank you. Thank you all. My dear Mr. Malfoy. How you flatter me so. And I believe I have the esteemed pleasure of representing every one of you when I take the seat as Minister of Magic."

Again, the clapping was thunderous as she returned her voice to normal and gave a slight bow to Lucius from across the room. She descended the steps into the large room with the air and grace of a true ancient pureblood. Her poise impressed even the most influential of the partygoers.

She approached Lucius after many handshakes and well wishes. "Mr. Malfoy…forgive me," she said when he raised a finger to correct her. "Lucius, I am so honoured by all this. How could I ever repay you?"

He gave her a devilish smile and leaned into her ear. "I'll remember that you owe me."

She smiled coyly and nodded. She recognized his type when he was in her office earlier. Flirty, yet dangerous. Blunt, yet cryptic. Yes, she knew the type well. She secretly enjoyed teasing those types of men. Give them a taste and then let them lap at the empty bowl. It gave her a power that she discreetly craved.

"Miss Klewcon," came that voice again gaining her attention. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled delightfully at Severus, turned to give a small pout to Lucius, and then proceeded to take Snape's hand. Who knew he could dance so well? Emilia felt as if she was floating on air. She barely registered each step he took as he led across the dance floor. He was superb in his control and stance.

When the song was over, she gave a small curtsy and returned to Lucius' side. She watched the man in black, now across the room, with curious eyes.

"He's a bit of a recluse, that one," Lucius commented noticing the object of her stare.

"And what if I like that quality, Lucius? Perhaps, some peace and quiet away from all this is exactly what I will need when I get control of the Ministry. Besides, his voice alone can make me…well…let's just say it's erotic." She couldn't believe she was being this open to Malfoy, but it seemed to be just the kind of satisfaction she needed seeing his eyes bulge from his head. "Oh yes, Lucius. Mr. Snape has fine voice, indeed. Oh, I wonder what wonders he can do with his tongue."

She left Malfoy gawking. In all his years, he had never met someone so…abrupt. He found it arousing, actually. The only other person to be so lewd in conversation was Bellatrix Lestrange. Unfortunately, she met her untimely demise at the end of Neville Longbottom's wand during the war. Sister of his dead wife or not; now there was a woman that could use her tongue.

Lucius swallowed quickly as he watched Emilia approach Severus once again. "Confident, too. How interesting," he murmured to himself as he watched them shake hands once more from several meters away.

"Miss Klewcon," Severus acknowledged.

"Mr. Snape, I was wanting your expert opinion on how I am doing this evening," she asked.

He swirled his brandy in the sifter and emptied the contents in one gulp as soon as it touched his lips. He looked down at her intently and licked a drop of amber spirit from his bottom lip.

"Beautifully," he answered with a voice so low she blushed.

_**AN: I think my Evil Plot Bunny had babies. While I was writing this, so many different things popped into my head with how I can continue with this...Every one of them extremely interesting paths to take. However, I think I have it figured out. Just one more kink and it will just start flowing. However, be prepared to see a bit more of Emilia in future chapters. I really can't help it. There's a gun to my head and evil pink eyes surrounded by white fur glaring at me.**_


	15. Slytherin, Indeed

**_Author Note: Free Shots at the Evil Plot Bunny for those that can tell me the relation with Hermione and Emilia outside the Story!! It's nothing big, so don't read into it… LOL_**

_**I want to take a moment to thank my loyal readers for your continued support. I was having a bit of trouble figuring out what to write, and then I read a few reviews and I was inspired again. I realize now that I am not writing this for me anymore. I write for you. **_

She sat in her usual chair by the fire in the parlour. Lucius had come home two nights ago, finally. He was acting quite peculiar when he asked her, nicely mind you, to go to the Weasleys' for the evening. Something about a bunch of purebloods wanting to have a drink together. When Hermione returned the next morning, she noticed the streamers, empty bottles of scotch and brandy, and the stale stench of someone not being able to hold all that liquor. She sent Dobby to find the offensive matter and dispose of it…with a lot of bleach and antibacterial spray.

The book perched in her lap was nothing special, something she had read several times over already. She was just content to sit there and wait for Lucius to return from Hogsmeade. She was sure she dozed off. Why else would the knock at the front door startle her so?

Dobby entered the parlour a few moments later. "Mister Snape to see you, Misses."

Well, this was a surprise. "Send him in, Dobby."

He bowed and motioned for the man in black to peer around the corner. He noticed she was alone and seemed calm. It was now or never.

"Are you alone, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked slowly, looking around covertly to see any signs of another presence.

"Yes, I am. My husband had errands to which to attend. May I offer you some tea? It's still fresh," she offered politely.

He shook his head. "No, I just came to say…"

"You look positively dreadful. What has happened?"

He sighed heavily and took a seat across from her. Severus paid attention to her bottom lip that found its way between her teeth; her soft, full, plump bottom lip. Again, he sighed. "I cannot do this any longer."

"What do you mean? Cannot do what?" she asked beginning to get uncomfortable with his tone.

"Mrs. Malfoy…Hermione, I can not keep these…feelings for you. It is highly inappropriate and not to mention you are carrying your husband's child. It would be…unnerving for me."

She studied him hard. There was something on the tip of his tongue that he wasn't saying. "Go on."

Severus' brow furrowed. "Go on?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, go on. There is something else. I'm a big girl now, Severus. Tell me what it is you want to say and be on your way."

He harrumphed, "There is someone else."

That got her attention. Her eyes began to grow dark and her body leaned forward slightly as if on tenterhooks. "Someone else?"

"Last night. At Lucius' ball, I met Miss Klewcon. She was rather enamouring. I can't explain it, and I really don't feel like I have to do so to you. However, I will say that it would be in our best interests to not continue with whatever this is," he said keeping his face as hard and cold as he could.

She looked him up and down as she stood. "You don't know what is in my best interests, Mr. Snape. To be honest, this whole fiasco has been tiresome on me and that can't be good for the baby. So, perhaps you are right. It's best if we never discuss our indiscretions again. Thank you, Mr. Snape for everything you have done for me these few months. I will send you a note for your services which any branch of Gringott's will be happy to cash for you."

She left the room promptly hoping he wouldn't see the look on her face. She had to cover it quickly though as he grabbed her arm gently. She felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I will do all I can to ensure your freedom," he whispered.

She turned a cold glare in his direction. "I'm sure Emilia will enjoy your…endeavours immensely."

Disdain was the word that played across his features in that moment. The slicing tongue he usually held in her presence as of late once again found itself unsheathed. "Spoken like a true Slytherin, Mrs. Malfoy."

With the last word hanging in the air like the putrid odour from earlier, he left.

In her internal rage, Hermione realized that she did hold herself up. She kept the conversation to point; she held her own. She never once let down her guard. And when push came to shove, she insulted him with courtesy, as he did in return. Yes, spoken like a true Slytherin. Perhaps it came with the name. If that were the case, maybe there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to get what she wanted. She wondered briefly exactly how low was the lowest of the low, and how long would it take her to get there.

Oh yes, Slytherin, indeed.

Hermione decided to turn in. Lucius would be there in the morning. And if not, who really cared? She got into bed after changing and bathing, and then laid there for quite some time just thinking about the past few days and the things Severus said. Maybe it was for the best. Something inside her told her that he would do whatever it took to help her get away from Malfoy. Even it was dumping her and gallivanting with the one person who could have the power to change her life. Maybe that was part of his plan?

This was the only comforting thought as she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were littered with images of red hair, black eyes, and a wailing child. The baby in her dreams, however, would change slightly. One moment it had blonde hair; the next it had black.

* * *

The owl kept hooting at the window. It had been trying to stay by the window for the last fifteen minutes at least. The air was growing cold and forceful. The poor bird was getting tired. It pecked harder this time finally gaining interest from the woman on the bed entwined deep within her sheets.

The sash was thrown up hard enough to bang, making the animal jump.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Hermione asked fuming about her interrupted sleep. She looked past the owl and saw that the sky was well beyond sunrise. Perhaps ten o'clock?

"Sorry, come in. I have treats over there," she said softly as she pointed at a bowl on the desk. When the owl perched itself on the edge of the dark wood, Hermione reached for its message tied delicately with a simple red ribbon.

She unfurled the note and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I need to see you. It's rather important. My boss has a meeting this morning at 10:30. You could come while she is out. Give him a good reason so he'll let you out. I haven't seen you in so long. I really want to talk._

_Ginny_

Hermione sighed. She was ready to go in less than ten minutes. She had the perfect excuse. As she entered the kitchen a few moments later, she saw her husband at the end of the table.

"I will not allow you to sleep in any longer. I have been lenient with you because of your condition, but I will not tolerate it any longer. Is that understood?"

She nodded and began to pour herself some orange juice. "Sir, I need to go to Hogsmeade today. I won't be gone long. I have to sign up for prenatal visits. Far be it for me to overlook the health of our child," she said with the utmost concern.

Lucius looked to her with doubt in his eyes, but conceded. "Very well, I will meet you after for lunch at that new establishment, O'Tat's."

She nodded once more, and then walked to the floo in the parlour.

* * *

"HERMIONE!"

It wasn't just Ginny, but Harry and Ron as well. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time she'd seen them in months.

"RON! HARRY! I'm so happy to see you both!" she exclaimed as she lunged for their necks. The boys kept a strong hold on her until she backed away rather quickly.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are we not allowed to hug you, now?" Ron asked.

She sighed. Might as well get it over with. "No, Ron. It's alright, just be a bit gentler. I don't want to hurt the baby."

They gawked. All three of them. Ginny had to literally push Ron's mouth closed. Harry just stared at her eyes, then her belly, then her eyes. Hermione finally had to break the shocked silence.

"Really, you honestly thought I wouldn't end up pregnant? That's what this whole mess is about anyways, right? Besides, I rather like the idea of having a child. Someone I could love with all my heart and would love me back unconditionally," she said slightly sorrowful.

Ginny tried to smile for her friend, but it just didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sorry about all this Hermione. I really am. What I wanted to talk to you about was my boss, Miss Klewcon."

"I've heard that name about as much as I can stand," Hermione mumbled. "What is it?"

"I saw on her desk a note about meeting a Malfoy. Was it you? Have you met her?"

"Yes, I have. Only for a few moments. Wait…you said she was your boss? You work with her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am her assistant. I help with the campaign and organizing her schedule. Isn't she the absolute best?"

Here - all three of the others, Ron, Harry and Hermione - sighed. Hermione told the redhead, "Yes, I suppose, but you sounded an awfully lot like Lavendar Brown just then. What makes her so great, anyways? I know there are things she is trying to do to correct the Ministry, but really?"

Hermione in no way wanted to disclose her relationship to Emilia. Emilia told her under no uncertain terms that Hermione was never to talk openly about their discussion other than the fact that they had in fact met briefly. Emilia needed the purebloods, and if they ever found out that her secret agenda was to help all witches and wizards regardless of birth…well…

"You sure are being in a foul mood today. I just think that anyone who believes with all their heart and soul that they can change the Ministry from the inside and get rid of all the corruption deserves being heard," Ginny said with an air of political finesse. Her father would be so proud!

"Wow, Ginny. When did you get mature on me?" Hermione asked with a gentle laugh. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I've just heard all these wonderful things about the woman and I haven't known her long enough to find out if any of it's true. What if she ends up being like Malfoy? Tells you one thing then does another? I just don't know."

Ginny gave her an understanding nod and turned to the boys. "Well, we can't stand here all day. The woman has to eat for two now. Lead on, Ron."

"No, wait. I can't," Hermione interrupted.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why not?" Ron repeated, clearly getting agitated by not being able to eat straight away.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Lucius that I would meet him for lunch. I just came to see the Mediwitch for my prenatal appointments. Seeing you guys was a bit of the icing on top," she said with a sincere smile.

"Well, if you get finished before you have to meet the git, come see us at the Three Broomsticks," Ron offered.

Hermione smiled as she hugged each one in turn. "I will try. Now, off you go before Ron's stomach eats him inside out."

The four of them giggled as they parted ways. Hermione watched as they faded from view. She so desperately wanted to go with them, but she had other things she had to do. First of which, was to see exactly how far along she was and then calculate back to conception.

She couldn't stand not knowing who the father was any longer.

_**AN: Sorry, I had to do this. The story needed this to progress down the right path. Although, I really am getting tired of picking up furballs from the keyboard. The cages just aren't holding all the evil plot bunny babies. /sigh.**_


	16. Errands

**_Author note: For some reason, I can't keep my fingers off the keyboard. Good for you, but bad for my laundry…/sigh. Anywho, now that Vamps helped me reconstruct new sturdier plot bunny cages, I am confident I can continue this story without any more drastic complications. You will be happy to know that I have done a bit of considerable research at hp-lexicon in order to continue with my plans for the story. I hope I do it justice. _**

The words kept repeating themselves in Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, you were correct. It is a boy; however, there is some kind of magic preventing me from ascertaining the gestation. There is a simple spell that you could do on your own."

And so, Hermione was handed a pamphlet as she scheduled her next visit. The wand movement looked simple enough. Now, it was up to Hermione to decide if she actually wanted to know. This made her slightly upset. She hadn't yet realized the implications if the child should be born with black hair, instead of blonde. She would have to be rid of Lucius before then.

Hermione sighed as she walked solemnly to O'Tat's. Along the way, she happened to notice the day was quiet, a peaceful sort of quiet that was best enjoyed walking in the sun. Her attentions were directed to a small table across the street. There sat a mother, around Hermione's age, holding an infant in her arms. She briefly wondered if it was someone she knew from school and almost crossed the road to find out and offer congratulations, but she was already running a bit behind. She wanted to be at the restaurant before Lucius showed up. It was her luck then that the man took hold of her arm at that moment.

"Admiring the idea of what you can't possibly have," he whispered in her ear. "As I said, Tibby and Kreacher will raise my child. You will have nothing to do with it other than feedings, nappy changes, and baths."

Hermione could have laughed. Lucius Malfoy said nappies. At least the thought livened up her mood. She knew his threats would never be carried out. She knew she would win this fight. And then she would show Lucius Malfoy and his damnable house elves what for. It was Kreacher, for Merlin's sake. She could put aside her S.P.E.W in order to make that little troll suffer.

"As you have already pointed out to me, husband. I am getting quite hungry, and you wouldn't want to subject your unborn child to malnutrition, would you? Shall we?" she said with arrogance as she entered the establishment.

The light aromas of home filled her nostrils. Home? Yes, it was the smell of potatoes. Fried potatoes! And was that ground beef? Cheeseburgers?

"What kind of place is this?" Malfoy snorted.

Hermione chuckled. "I believe it's a muggle restaurant. They seem to serve muggle dishes here. And before you stomp off, I am extremely hungry. We can eat here or go to the Three Broomsticks. Your choice."

"Where else?" he said with a drawl as he led her back to the door.

"Oh, wonderful. Ron, Harry and Ginny are there. I passed them on my way out of my appointment. They mentioned they would be there for a few minutes. Let's go."

Hermione felt a hard grip on her elbow.

"I shall endeavour to consume this filth. I will not be seen dining with those disgusting blood traitors. At least here, I know that most of these people are purebloods just simply curious as to what mudblood cuisine is like. In an effort to know my enemy, I shall also submit to my curiosity."

Hermione just kept rolling her eyes at Lucius' grand proclamation. She desperately wanted to just say, 'Sit and eat' but she knew she would more than likely pay for that remark later.

A tall woman dressed in an unusually bright orange and green jumpsuit approached the table.

"Hallo, I'm Delilah! I'll be your server this afternoon. Could I direct you to the special of the day? It's the triple cheeseburger deluxe, with lettuce, onion, tomato, mayonnaise, ketchup, pickle, mustard, and anchovies. It comes with fried potato strings and cold slaw."

"Cole slaw," Hermione corrected. "Yes, that sounds great for me…however…I…I'm allergic to anchovies."

"Righty Oh dear, No anchovies on yours. And you, sir?" Delilah asked turning to Lucius who was staring in disgust at the platters on the other tables. All he could see was fat beef dripping in grease and slathered in things that looked like blood, baby vomit, grass, and hair conditioner.

"Do you perhaps serve simple salads?"

"Yes, we do. We have a superb grilled chicken salad. Hot, fresh, lean grilled chicken chunked on top of a bed of iceberg lettuce with tomato wedge, grated cheese, and onions, with your choice from Vinaigrette, French, or House dressing."

"That will do. Vinaigrette, please," Lucius chose.

"Raspberry, Blackberry, or straight Vinaigrette?"

"Straight."

"Very well. Please be sure to remove your napkins, utensils, and personal belongings from the table in five minutes. Don't want your meal on your heads, do we?" the woman laughed as she took the order to a small window and slapped it down on a spike.

Hermione watched this wondering why on earth the woman didn't give the order to the cooks. Then the woman touched her wand to the paper she had written their choices on and it was gone. Hermione supposed it was all for the look of a real muggle diner.

They sat in silence once their food arrived, just as Delilah said. And to Lucius' amazement, the salad was perfect.

"Not bad for mudblood food," he commented.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, it's the same stuff you eat at home just prepared a different way. You've had steak, right? Well, cheeseburgers are sort of like steak all chopped up and served on a bun with cheese. It's actually quite delicious and hits the spot."

"Hits the spot?"

She had the sense to look away. "Sorry, muggle term."

He snorted as he marked the check with the tip of his wand. "Shall we go? I have some things to which to attend. During which time, you might find it useful to procure things for the child. Clothes and the nature. I remember how Narcissa used to fawn over Dr…I understand it is something women enjoy doing when expecting. I advise you now to make your choices wisely. I will not have my son looking like…you," he said as they exited the restaurant. He handed her a small piece of parchment. "That is my account number. It is spelled to only be legible to merchants once they touch their licensed wands to it. So, do not think about doing anything remotely moronic." He turned to face her briefly enough to kiss her cheek swiftly.

This startled Hermione. A kiss from Malfoy in the middle of the day in the middle of town! Then she realized why he did such a thing. They were being watched. And by the looks of it, Hermione was about to get an earful.

It didn't take half a second for Ron to be in her face. "How could you let him do that? Right in public, no less. Are you mental?"

"Yes, I am, Ron. I've always been mental, just like you keep telling me every single year since the day we met! If you're quite through being my personal psychiatrist, I have shopping to do. Besides, he only did that because you were watching. You know he gets his jollies by watching you squirm, just like Draco did. So, just let it be. He is my husband and I can't very well shove him off of me in front of the entire street. Like I said, I have shopping to do. Ginny, would you like to join me?"

Ginny nodded her head and took her friend by the arm. Together, they marched down the street to the nearest boutique for expecting mothers and infants, leaving Harry to tug Ron back into the Three Broomsticks to floo to Diagon Alley. Ron needed Quidditch before he exploded.

* * *

"What about this one?" Ginny asked picking up a delicate pale green sleeper. "It's green. And it comes with free family crest embroidery. Surely, he'll approve of that."

Hermione nodded and placed the small garment into her shopping bag. There were several things she had picked out by the time it was ready to leave.

"Should I send this to the house, Mrs. Malfoy?" the clerk asked sincerely.

Hermione flinched at the name, but covered it rather well. She had learned at least that much by Lucius' hand. "Yes, please. And I need the bassinette and the changing table in the front window."

"Only the best for a Malfoy child. Shall I have the family crest applied to those as well?"

"Yes, please do so. My husband will adore it," Hermione said easily putting on a fake smile and using her most placating voice. She turned to Ginny when the clerk turned her back and then rolled her eyes. Ginny stifled a giggle when the clerk returned.

"Here you are; the receipt. I know Mr. Malfoy is particular about his records. I daresay, one time my assistant forgot to give him the receipt and he had her in tears before he was through."

Hermione tried to show sympathy, for she knew just how condemnable he could be. "Yes, well. I need these sent this evening. Lucius expects the nursery to be ready before long."

The clerk looked Hermione up and down. "You don't look far along at all. Perhaps you should go ahead to Madame Malkin's for your maternity robes. She should be able to calculate how far along you are and adjust the fitting charms to compensate. She opened a new shop here in Hogsmeade not long ago."

Hermione nodded and did just that. The new shop was only a couple doors down. They had been perusing the racks for a while. Ginny had told her the green colour was all off, especially since Hermione was still feeling the effects of morning sickness and going pale from time to time.

"But I have to look like his wife, Gin," she said. "This reminds me, I need your help with something. I can't discuss it here, but I'll try to come to the Burrow for Christmas. We can talk about it then."

"Sure, whatever you need, Hermione. You know that. Besides, it would be nice having you with us for the holidays again this year," she said as she hugged her friend. "Now, what about the silver one? It's still a Slytherin colour, festive for the season, and it looks better on you than green."

Hermione looked the dress robes over once more. She didn't notice that Madame Malkin was approaching fast.

"Miss Weasley! Mrs. Malfoy! What an honour to have you here! Please, come now, what is it I can humbly do for you fine women today?"

Hermione almost rolled her eyes again. "Thank you, Madam Malkin. I am here for maternity robes, if you please."

The older woman squealed. "CONGRATULATIONS, Mrs. Malfoy! Oh what wonderful news, indeed."

"Indeed."

Ginny noticed the mutter coming from Hermione's lips. The drawl, the boredom; it sounded so familiar. She narrowed her eyes on Hermione, but followed as Madam Malkin ushered her to the fitting rooms.

"Here, Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Please, call me Hermione. After everything you're doing for me in my fragile state, it would only be proper to consider you a friend of the family," Hermione gushed.

Madam Malkin absolutely turned white. "Yes, Hermione," she said with a rather humble smile. "Absolutely! Let me just get the measurements then."

Hermione watched the woman fuss more than normal. She heard small parts of whispers like: family friends with a Malfoy and wait till I tell Hepsthaba. It was all Hermione could do to not laugh out loud.

"Yes, these charms will work quite nicely. They will adjust when you begin to show in a couple months."

"A couple months?"

"Yes, have you not done the charm? Oh, forgive me. Of course you have. I am correct in my estimates, am I not? And a boy, too! I'm sure you'll have him spoiled. All mothers spoil their sons. Fathers take after daughters, as you know. Mothers to sons. Not quite sure why. But I hear it's the same in the muggle world, as well. Right, well, here you go. And please, no payment necessary; consider it a gift."

The last sentence brought Hermione out of her trance. "I'm sorry? Did you say no payment?"

"I hope you don't mind. I thought since you said mentioned we were…family friends…that I could gift these to you."

Hermione nodded blankly. "Yes, of course. Thank you so very much. I have to be going. I just realized I have to meet my husband for dinner, and I haven't even began to alert the house elves to his wishes, yet," she was careful to say as not to let on that she was the one who did the cooking…and cleaning, dishes, laundry, scrubbing, gardening. She sighed by then.

"Ginny, could you make sure these get sent to the Manor? I have another errand to which I must attend. I'll see you at Christmas," Hermione asked hugging her friend and bidding farewell.

Ginny did as her friend requested and watched as Hermione hurriedly left the boutique. When she finalized the shipment for the new robes, she went outside to see Hermione dashing behind a building and down a path some ways down the street.

_**AN: I was going to tell you who the father was in this chapter…but I stuck that little bunny back in its cage, as cute as he was. Anyways, forgive me. I thought it best to keep some secrets…secrets, for now anyways. And yes, I know who it is already. And yes, I have it planned out how everyone finds out. And it is quite reminiscent of…how did my sister put it…a muggle soap opera. Quite literally, actually. It was a scene in one, if I remember correctly. You'll just have to tune in for another episode of… "MRS. MALFOY"**_


	17. Evil Plot Bunny Chapter

**_Author note: I wanted to tell you guys that it's after I read your reviews that plot bunnies get anxious. It seems they feed on them, so thank you very much for your support! As for the last chapter, and the soap opera scene remark I made, I do believe I will give you a taste of that….EVIL PLOT BUNNY WAY! MMUAAHH!! _**

_**DISCLAIMER: The author of this story does not take any recognition for writing this chapter. She has been sequestered to a rather large bunny cage I, the EVIL PLOT BUNNY, has constructed. I will give you the chapter you want and crave. However, you will find me to be truly…wicked…by the time it's over. Enjoy my whims!**_

Hermione ran as fast as she could, stopping every so often to catch her breath and rub the stitch in her side. Before long, it was in view. She knew he must be there. With a new found determination to get this over with, she briskly approached the gates to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"He has to be here," she thought as she pushed open the large gates and began her trek to the doors. It took about five minutes at her fast pace. The door in front of her seemed to tower over her. Then she heard a creak. The door was opening.

"Miss Grang…er, Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," Minerva McGonagall said pulling the flushed woman into a hug. "What have you been doing? You absolutely peaked. Come to my office."

"No, Professor. I have to talk with Professor Snape," Hermione said, remembering her place to use titles. "It's rather urgent and I need to discuss it in private. Is he in?"

McGonagall studied the girl closely. "Yes, he is. However, now is not a good time. He seemed rather brusque when he arrived. Surely you could enjoy a bit of tea with me?"

Hermione looked at the woman incredulously. What is it about her damn tea? "Thank you, Professor, but I do need to see him. As for his tone, I am well aware what kind of attitude he has. Forgive me, but I must decline."

She strode purposefully toward the dungeons, leaving Minerva to smile knowingly as she returned to her office.

"Severus?" Hermione called as she entered the potions classroom. "Severus, we need to talk. Right now!"

The door behind her slammed. "I do so hope your interruption has good enough merit for me to leave my experiment unattended," his voice replied.

She turned rather abruptly, her robes swinging around her legs. She looked around and found the nearest seat. She was so tired from her run. Hermione sat down in the first seat she could find. "I do have a good reason to talk with you. I just saw the healer and Madam Malkin. They both said I will be showing in a couple months. A couple months, Severus! That means I have to be at least two months along already."

"And?" he said with a bored mannerism.

She stood up then and marched to stand flush against him. Her chin tilted up to look straight into his eyes. "Lucius wasn't home eight weeks ago," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I knew it!" Severus replied, but his voice was no longer silky or deep. It was furious and gritted. "You spread your legs for that traitor!"

Hermione took several steps back, completely scared out of her mind. She was about to die. The man standing in front of her had the body of Severus Snape, but the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Then, as if triggered by her thoughts, the body began to change. Black hair became its opposite, white. Dark eyes became steely grey.

"No, no…it can't be you," she whimpered, knowing that now her secret was out.

"And who did you expect? Oh, yes, that's right. Your precious Severus. Well, I suppose you should see him then," Lucius sneered and flicked his wand. Suddenly appearing on the desk in the front of the classroom was Severus'' tortured, broken body; his blood seeped off the edges of the table.

"NO!" she screamed as she shot up out of the bed. She looked around to assess her whereabouts. "That's right. I came back to the manor…cried myself to sleep."

After getting up and freshening herself, Hermione went to the nursery. Ginny must have come while she was asleep. The entire room was bright and elegant. Soft hues of greens and blues adorned every wall, seat, and drawer.

"Something amiss?"

Hermione jumped and held her heart so it would not spring from her chest. "Lucius, I…"

"Didn't expect to see me home so soon? Why is that?"

She had to think fast. "I just…" she stammered. She looked nervously about. "I just wanted the nursery to be a surprise for you, is all. And I've ruined it. I shouldn't have been so loud coming in here."

Lucius studied her intently for several seconds. "You should not have screamed in your sleep. That is what garnered my attention. Were you having a nightmare?"

"The Dark Lord…I dreamed the Dark Lord was back and he was taking the baby from you. To raise as his own. I couldn't help but be upset. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she said as she began to leave. He grabbed hold of her arm before she could make it past him.

"And if he did, what is it to you?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor and sighed. "Absolutely nothing, I suppose."

He smirked at her and replied, "No supposing to it. Neither you nor I would have said a word to the Dark Lord. If he wanted my son to raise the way he is supposed to be raised, then far be it for me to intercede. As a matter of fact, I would have welcomed the gesture. At least then I would know that your pathetic influence would not come into play in his upbringing."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as she should in her position, while inside she was about to boil over. No way in hell was her son to be raised by a monster, any monster. It didn't matter if he was bald or had long platinum hair. It wasn't going to happen. She would see to that. She was about to leave again, but his voice stopped her once more.

"As for the nursery, I regrettably must say…" He cleared his throat. "…well done. I didn't think you had it in you. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you realized that I am in control." And then he left.

"That's what you think," she thought as she ran back to her room. She pulled open her rather small wardrobe and fetched a box down from the top shelf. Opening it up, she peered at the contents inside. Her mother's locket that she gave Hermione the day before she was married was inside. As well as a few other trinkets that Hermione felt so attached to. She reached for the small vial in the lower right corner, pocketing it, and leaving soon thereafter. Her headache was getting worse.

* * *

The Burrow was busy. Plates washed themselves, dunking under the ever-flowing water of the faucet, while the silverware marched the long wooden path to their drawer. The conversations overlapped and the Exploding Snap had just…well…exploded and snapped. The first two knocks at the door were not heard. The third, however, was much louder and more persistent. 

"Hello, may I help you?" George asked the young woman on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Ginevra Weasley, if I may," the lady asked using the corner of her eye to see the contents inside the quaint little kitchen.

"Um, sure. Who may I say is calling?"

"That's right, we haven't met. Forgive me. My name is Emilia Klewcon," she said as she extended a gloved hand to the boy…no, man. "Is she in?"

George shook her hand delicately, noticing her style of robes and gloves as being that of pureblood. Not just any pureblood, but old and rich. "Yes, she is. Please do come in. May I offer you tea?"

Emilia was quite entranced by the Weasley twin's charming behaviour. "No, thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh no, don't call me that. My dad is Mr. Weasley. I'm Fred."

Another tall red head popped his head out of a book across the table at the far end of the room. "Are not!"

"Oh, that's right. I'm George," he said with a gentle smile as he gestured for Emilia to take a seat. "I'll get the little darling. One moment."

He had all but turned around before his voice seemed to jump ahead of his body. "GINNY! VISITOR!"

Emilia jumped slightly but then giggled a little when she caught his smile again. She couldn't understand why he was so intent at staring at her, but he was. Ginny soon appeared to break the uncomfortable attention that was beginning to get to her.

"Ms. Klewcon! I didn't expect you. Couldn't I have met you at the office?"

Emilia smiled warmly. "Of course, but you mentioned that your family might want to meet with me and discuss what my intentions are. That is, with you working for me, I know they would like their one and only daughter in the position to keep her loyalties true. I'm sure they have a plethora of questions for me. All of which I will be only too happy to entertain."

At that time, Arthur walked into the room, his hand outstretched before he even rounded the table. "Arthur Weasley. You must be Emilia Klewcon. My daughter has told me so much about you. My wife, Molly," he gestured when the plump Weasley matriarch entered the room.

"My, my…aren't you absolutely lovely! Here, my dear, take a seat. No need in wasting perfectly good manners on us. Would you care for some tea?"

"No, thank you. George was gregarious enough to already offer, although I just had tea before I came. Still, thank you for the offer. I understand that you would like to know me a bit better; know who your daughter has been affiliating herself with. I completely understand and would love to answer any and all questions you might have."

All three of them sat at the table for what seemed like hours. Every concern was addressed straight down to Emilia's thoughts on Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"It's a travesty to the wizarding world that the Ministry didn't try harder to corner and restrain that mad man, Mrs. Weasley. I assure you that I have no qualms whatsoever to keep that kind of monster from being able to roam free, let alone gain that kind of power, if it's in my ability to do so."

Both Molly and Arthur nodded their encouragement in Emilia's steadfast determination to clean up the Ministry. Emilia, after deciding that it was indeed time to take tea again, sipped gingerly at her cuppa. She was about to partake in the delicious looking biscuits Molly set out, when the door banged open.

"Ron! Harry! That is no way to enter this house!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Sorry, mum."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry noticed Emilia and gave her a good look. He wasn't sure if this was the same woman Ginny had told him about, but she looked similar to the girl's description. He turned to Emilia.

"Ms. Klewcon, I assume," he said in most genteel fashion as he held his hand out to her. She took it softly.

"Mr. Potter, it is my esteemed honour to meet you, at last. Ginny has told me so much about you. Of course, what little I didn't already know."

He smiled, however, not uncomfortably. He noticed that she didn't even look once at his scar. This was someone that knew who he was but didn't seem to care. In Harry's book, that made her alright already.

"She has, has she?" he asked with a small chuckle. With that, he went to Ginny's side and placed a small but affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, all good though to be sure," Emilia answered. She took in the way Harry placed his arm around his fiancée. So much love and devotion. She almost wished she had something like that. Her thoughts were momentarily rerouted to the ball at Malfoy Manor. There was something in the way Severus Snape looked at her. It was something that needed further research. "I understand congratulations are in order on your upcoming marriage."

Ginny and Harry both blushed slightly and nodded.

"Well then, allow me to bestow a gift onto the happy couple," Emilia said as she removed her wand. She swished and flicked, making an envelope appear in her hand. "I believe this will do," she said as she handed it to Ginny.

The red haired girl opened it and peered inside. Her eyes bulged as she read the bit of parchment that was tucked inside. She suddenly looked up to Emilia. "No, we couldn't."

"Nonsense. You have been my best employee and I just simply insist on the matter. I understand that neither yourself nor Mr. Potter are destitute by any means, however, I do understand that need to lavish oneself with a grand wedding. Use to help with anything you might need," Emilia said with a genuine smile and warmth in her eyes.

Harry looked down to the piece of paper in Ginny's hand. He thought that he read it wrong, but no. There were definitely five zeroes; twenty thousand galleons.

"This is too much," he interjected.

Emilia raised her hand to interrupt. "Like I said, I insist. With all this bloody marriage law nonsense, I simply cannot suffer a friend to well…suffer. Not many will understand that the two of you actually loved each other longer than the damn law has been in effect, so it might be hard for a bit to get settled into a life together. That is, until I rescind the damned thing, of course."

"Thank you," Ginny said softly as she closed the envelope and placed it into her pocket.

"Yes, thank you. I have a feeling you will make one hell of a Minister. And from what Ginny tells me, I would be proud to stand behind you and give you my support."

Emilia looked shocked. "Mr. Potter, I…I have absolutely no idea what to say. Thank you so very much. I really appreciate the gesture. However, I do not want to win this election by merely having the Chosen One on my team. If there is anything you might be able to do for me, though, I will be sure to ask."

Harry nodded.

"Well," Emilia began. "I must really be going. Ginny, I'll see you at ten in the morning, as usual. Mr. Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

She went to the door, but George beat her to it. Opening it for her, he reached for her hand. She obliged him a small kiss on the back of it.

"I really must take you to dinner one evening, Ms. Klewcon," he mentioned in a low voice so that his family would not overhear.

She blushed furiously. "Thank you, George. However, I am spoken for." She smiled softly and apparated once past the fence that lined the Burrow grounds.

_**AN: I swear! That damn Plot Bunny snuck up behind me and bopped me over the head. I finally regained consciousness enough to take over the story mid way. I do apologize. I will try to do better at containing the evil rodent in the future.**_


	18. Severus and Emilia

**_Author Note: This chapter is MATURE EYES ONLY! XXX Scene..Stop at "Passion" and pick up at "Hermione". I need to concentrate on Emilia for just a bit because she does have an important role to play later on. There are just a few things you need to know about her first. Gonna skip a couple months. Sorry, but necessary.. Either that or this story is going to go dull waiting for something exciting to happen._**

Three months of gruelling and tedious tours, paperwork, public appearances, and pureblood parties made Emilia absolutely exhausted. She found it quite nice to realize that tonight was her fifth "date" with Severus.

It was like pulling teeth trying to get the man to admit that he was interested, if even a little. Emilia realized that someone had been in his life before her, but she never commented nor did she dig for any kind of information. The first time she brought up the matter, he had become rigid; his responses deliberate and controlled. She could recognize a touchy subject when one presented itself.

Therefore, she forewent the usual first date, second date conversations. Instead, she concentrated on his past and current work. He politely answered all of her questions, even going so far as to invite her to tea the next day to discuss the topics further. And so, they kept to meeting for dinner once a month and tea the next day. They were both far too busy to be together anymore than that.

Emilia had awoken from her nap and began to get ready. Once out of the shower, she withdrew a rather demure emerald robe from the wardrobe and matching heeled boots. She decided on a simple style for her hair, gently pulling the locks that framed her face back and clasping it with a emerald encrusted barrette; the colour of which complimented the deep red of her hair.

She Apparated to a small corner of the alley between the restaurant she and Severus usually dined and the apothecary they usually found themselves in shortly after dinner. She noticed Severus standing some feet away with his back to her. She approached.

"Good evening, Emilia," he said in greeting before the witch was even beside him.

She laughed silently at his apt ability to determine her presence. "Good evening, Severus. Shall we go in?"

The dinner itself was nothing extraordinary, however, Emilia did take notice to Severus' attitude and conversation. It was beyond polite. Relaxed would be a good word. After everything she had heard on the streets about him and his…what was the word…snarky behavior, tonight was quite a surprise. Lucius had told her at the last pureblood gathering that Severus was a recluse when it came to matters of the heart. Well, let's be honest. Lucius didn't say heart, more like an organ located a couple feet lower on the body. Remembering how forward and crude Malfoy was, Emilia let the comment slide.

It did, however, beg the attention. What did he do to…take care of things? Surely he found some two galleon an hour tart in Knockturn Alley. But for some reason, Emilia couldn't consider that a part of his repertoire. He seemed to closed up at first to even give it a thought. From what she could decipher from him, he most probably brewed to keep his mind off the ache below his belt.

Her musings became interrupted when Severus', having finished his meal, rose from his seat and reached out to take her hand.

"I thought perhaps you might enjoy an evening stroll," he said casually.

She smiled sweetly and took his hand. After Severus paid the bill, he held the door for her and then placed his cloak around her shoulders when she shivered against the cold air of March.

"Thank you," she said demurely.

He nodded slightly but kept silent. Silent. The entire walk back to Emilia's flat was silent. It was up to her to force the man into a conversation, but she wasn't sure how she was going to manage it. After a few moments of opening her mouth to speak then closing it over and over again, Emilia looked up to see they were at her door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Emilia," Severus said as he usually did to finish the evening before Apparating back to wherever he goes.

Emilia smiled. "Thank you, Severus. So I shall see you tomorrow around one?"

He looked up the street and down the street. No one was around. Severus Snape was a private man, as everyone knows. He didn't want an audience.

He cupped a hand gently around the side of her face and pulled her close. "I see no need to part if we are to see each other again so soon. Forgive me for being forward…"

Her brow furrowed. "Forward?"

And before she was able to complete the word, his mouth closed against hers. The kiss was deep and sensual. Emilia found herself not only holding on to Severus to keep him close, but also to keep from falling when her knees seemed to go weak. This was their first official kiss, and it was the best kiss Emilia had ever experienced.

She thought back while his tongue tickled her delicate lips. This was the best kiss she had ever experienced save one other. It was similar to this. She knew what triggered her to think on it at this moment. She just didn't want to think on what would happen when the truth came out. Severus may not be completely open about his previous relationships, but Emilia wasn't either. She just hoped it didn't hurt Severus.

Stepping back from the kiss, Emilia caught her breath and opened the door. She looked through her eyelashes at Severus. "Would you like to come in?"

Severus knew what she was asking. The question itself was code for 'I'm ready to spend the night with you.' He smiled as the thought briefly twittered through his mind. He nodded slightly as his eyes grew dark in anticipation. He noted that Emilia was a very direct person by nature, confident and secure in her own skin. So, he did the only thing he thought she would enjoy. He took her, wantonly.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Severus took hold of Emilia by the waist and pushed her into the wall. His body pressed firmly against hers while his mouth sought hers out hungrily. Emilia's arms entwined around his neck hard. His body felt so warm, so hard, so….aahhh….

"There's…a….bedroom…." she stammered through heavy kisses.

Severus ducked his head to her neck and began nibbling at her delicate flesh. His ministrations with this hand against her breast and his teeth against her neck elicited moans from her throat. She had to lie down before she became so light-headed she would pass out and ruin the moment. She shoved Severus away.

He looked angry at first. Confused, even. That is, until Emilia took out her wand and removed most of he clothing leaving only a pale green camisole and matching panties. She let down her hair and began walking backwards to the bedroom, keeping Severus in her sights. The man was positively astounded. He took in every curve, line, and shadow of her body. It was marvellous the way it was. He wondered if he would be able to control himself when she was completely bare. He could already see her arousal as her taught nipples tinted the satin on her chest. He wanted to bite them, taste them, suck them. He was across the room in seconds sweeping Emilia up in his arms as he kissed her furiously and took her to the bedroom.

Passion was an understatement. The way he touched her, the way she caressed him; it all enveloped them. Severus reached down to lift the camisole over Emilia's head. He followed the curve of her breasts as the satin peeled away. He moved his hand over her smooth stomach and felt a flitter, her belly trembling in desire and anticipation. She looked into his eyes begging for more, and he gave it to her, slowly slipping into her warmth. It was a welcomed sensation, somewhat familiar. For a brief moment, Severus wondered if this is what they mean by finding your soul mate. That every touch and feeling feels like you've been there before and claim it as home. It was sensual.

Severus took his time delving into her depths. Methodically, rhythmically, deliberately, teasingly plunging into her. Her face was skewed in pleasure. She opened her eyes enough to see him staring at her intently.

They both felt the inevitable approaching. Severus rolled her over on top of him. He wanted to see her thrash in the throes of orgasm. She threw her head back and revelled in the sensation of his pulsing appendage nudging her cervix time and time again. Severus sat up and held onto her. She straightened her head to look into his eyes. Her hips ground harder into his. Severus' eyes shut in marvellous ecstasy. Emilia could no longer hold her head up and dropped it against his chest. They panted and heaved. The very next second found them bursting over the edge in unison.

"Hermione," he groaned and whispered.

"Severus," she replied.

Neither of them seemed to catch the slip of the tongue as they released themselves into the night.

_**AN: Though it was time someone got some again… hehe… The next chapter starts the peak of the story. GUESS WHAT!? You get to find out who the daddy is!!! WOOHOO!! Yes, I know you love me! HAHA!! I was contemplating the next chapter, and you will never guess what I have in store for you/snicker!**_


	19. What colour is his hair?

**_AUTHOR NOTE: Alas, the chapter you've all waited for. I had this written within twenty minutes of posting the last chapter, but did some re-editing and added a bit more. As for the last chapter, I'm so sorry. You guys hate my OC/sniff/ lmao!! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!!! Grab the coffee and cigarettes and take a potty break now. EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER!!! I could have broken it into two, but you guys would have never forgiven me for making you wait. YOU WILL LOVE THIS!!!_**

The birds began to sing at the window. The sun was peaking through the morning clouds. The rain had stopped just a few minutes earlier. And Severus was putting on his trousers.

"Going so soon?" Emilia asked rubbing her eyes.

Severus huffed a bit as he pulled on his boots. "Yes…well, no…the sun is shining down at dawn just as a rain begins to stop. Aconite is at its most potent if picked before the leaves dry. I must find some."

Emilia rolled over and watched as he shrugged on his robes. "Have a werewolf friend?"

Severus stopped his ministrations and looked at her with a bit of confusion and shock.

"Oh, Severus, really. I don't mind. I know all about your Wolfsbane. Remember, Ginny Weasley works in my office," she said as she pulled a long cotton shirt over head. "She tells me almost everything so that I know who I am dealing with in my work. You have no reason to be protective of the potion."

Severus sighed and continued to get dressed. He approached her and kissed her head lightly. "Thank you for last evening." But before he turned and walked out of the room, he heard an incantation and saw that she was fully clothed to go out.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her speculatively.

"Going with you, of course. You will spend all morning collecting your samples and then forget about our tea. I will go with you and then you can be excused to deal with your ingredients, foregoing the tea. Deal?"

He narrowed his eyes at the word 'excused' but acquiesced all the same. They tracked to the nearest meadows and found nothing that would be acceptable. Every bloom Severus found had some flaw, and the ones Emilia found seemed to be wilted already. It had taken them three hours to find a worthy patch of the monkshood.

With their pouches full, they began to trek back to civilization when Emilia doubled over…in pain.

"Emilia!" he called as he swooped down beside her. She was awake but breathing heavily. He looked her over and found a small scratch on the back of her hand. "Did the oils of the plant touch this? Did you get it on the scratch?"

She shook her head no. "I used…gloves…my…stomach…"

Severus was completely confused. If the wolfsbane hadn't been absorbed through the scratch then it would not hurt her like this. If it did, then it was deadly. But the gloves…Why was she in pain?

He ran his wand over her once more but all he could find was a tremendous surge in the contraction of her abdominal muscles. Cramps?

Then a whole new idea popped into his mind. Neither one of them performed the Contraceptive spell last night. But surely she would not have a miscarriage already? The egg would not have had time to be fertilized and positioned properly. No, there was some other reason for her pain. Flu, perhaps?

"Have you been ill lately?" he asked.

Again, she shook her head. "Just a few headaches…I've been….taking potions…" About that time, one hit her hard and fast. She blacked out from the combination of pain.

Severus was about to bring her back to the conscious world, but thought better of it, better for her to sleep through the pain then awake. The clouds above began to blanket the sky again, and the drops began to fall hard. He had to move her somewhere dry. She would only get sicker if he tried to treat her here. He looked around and noticed that this particular meadow was close to a rather large cave he had found himself inside not too long ago. With that said, he sent out his patronus to locate the cave and bring him word of its exact location. It was night when he found it before, and even though the meadow looked familiar, he was unsure he could find his way back without wasting valuable time.

Within a minute the raven was back. It was indeed not very far at all, just obscured by the trees along the edge of the grass. He cast Mobilicorpus on Emilia and floated her to the dry darkness of the fissure. He conjured a fire large enough to warm the rock faced room. He went back to Emilia to try to ascertain what was happening to her. He found the small capillary rupture on her brain, the cause of a massive headache, and repaired the damage. Soon after, Emilia awoke groaning.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You passed out from pain. I discovered another headache and healed it. However, I have yet to find anything wrong with your abdomen." He noticed Emilia wince. "Do you know what is wrong?"

She nodded. Then, she pulled the hem of her skirt up over her knees and spread her legs. Severus sat back on his haunches and stared in bewilderment as Emilia's water burst. Severus was wise enough to know what the fluid looked like; he just didn't understand how she was pregnant.

"I charmed my stomach. If anyone knew…if anyone knew that I had…no father…for the baby…I would never be able…to be Minister…I would be an outcast…" she said through gritting her teeth.

Severus sat back fully on his rear and put his head in his hands. He had gotten attached to this woman. All this while, she kept this from him. He wasn't sure he wanted children. He left when Hermione announced her pregnancy. He had been tormented about wondering if her child was his or her husband's and he came to the conclusion that it was better off not knowing. Somewhere, he counted on Emilia to become Minister before Hermione gave birth. In that case, if the child did belong to him, Hermione would not have to suffer watching her child die by Lucius' hand. And neither would he. It was best to think of it as Lucius' child until that day arrived. It was still two months away. The Wizengamot was counting votes as they spoke. It was only a matter of days. And here Emilia was, desperately keeping such a huge secret so that she could finally help the whole of the wizarding world. Severus didn't know to reprimand her for her foolish charade or admire her for trying to put others before her own health.

"Lie back," he finally commanded after a long silence. She did as he asked and immediately felt another contraction. "I will examine you."

She spread her legs as he made away with her undergarments with a flick of his wand. He placed two fingers inside her to only be stopped by a hard surface. He waved his wand over her stomach again and found out something quite surprising.

"You are only six and half months along. It is too soon to be giving birth."

"I know. This is wrong. Can you stop the labour?" she asked with tears filling her eyes. "The baby may not be strong enough to make it. Can you help me?"

Severus looked up into her face. Her voice changed. It was no longer rich with Irish twang. There was also something strange about the way she looked. It was as if her face was contorted. Maybe through her perceived grief that the child would not survive, or maybe from the way she was lying back. But one thing was for sure, she didn't look like herself. It wasn't until Severus moved and peered into her eyes that he saw the truth. The emerald orbs that had fascinated him with their strong beauty had darkened. And not out of malice, either. No, they darkened…to a soft chocolate. Her red hair had also darkened…into soft satiny waves of brown. Severus jumped back and fell onto his arse, his hands flung out to the rock to keep him from hitting his head on the surface of the stone floor.

"Bloody hell. Hermione?" he asked softly.

She began to cry harder. "Please help me."

Severus recovered himself long enough to go back to diagnosing their situation. "The labour is too far progressed to stop it now. However, you must not push. The child is presenting breach."

Hermione let out of cry of despair. So many things could go wrong. The baby was too small to be born, and the umbilical cord could wrap around his neck if he turned wrong. Hermione was desperate for St. Mungo's. But a part of her knew she was in good hands.

Severus placed his hand on her stomach and began to feel for the head. He remembered placing his hand on her charmed stomach last night. It had flittered. It was the baby he was feeling. He looked up into her eyes again but then shifted his gaze downward. He placed two fingers back inside her.

"I am going to try to move the child around. This will be painful. I cannot cast any numbing charms as it might affect the boy. Do you understand, Hermione?"

She nodded, clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. The sensation of feeling most of his hand inside her moving the baby around was nauseating. The baby pushed against her stomach, and it was everything Hermione could do to keep from spilling the contents of it. Finally, the movement stopped.

"I believe I feel the head presenting itself. Do not push, yet. I will summon some cloths and water," he said as he removed both his hands and did as he said. He washed his hands that were covered in amniotic fluid. He prepared several pieces of cloth; one for her head to keep her temperature controlled, three to absorb any more fluid that escaped, two with soft heating charms to wrap around the baby, and the others for cleansing. He looked back to Hermione who was pale and sweating. He placed the temperature controlling cloth on her forehead.

"Alright, Hermione," he said as he positioned himself, "it's time to push."

With that Hermione lifted her torso up onto her elbows and clenched her abdominal walls. Severus kept rapt attention to the baby boy's progress. He couldn't see the head yet, but he could feel it against his fingertips.

"That's good. Relax for a moment. This could take some time."

And he was right. Two hours of pushing to get the child's head pass her pelvis had been exhausting. Severus was taking turns to clean his hands and cool the cloth on her forehead. When he went back to her spread legs this time, the view was shocking.

"Hermione, I see his head. A couple more pushes and we will be done," he said without looking at her, rather he stared at the child emerging.

She took a deep breath but instead of pushing she asked a simple question. "What colour is his hair?"

"What?"

She winced as she felt another contraction coming on. "HIS HAIR! WHAT COLOR?"

He didn't answer. He placed a hand on her stomach and coached her to push again. The baby's head emerged fully and Severus went to working furiously to clear the child's airway. A moment later and a small piercing cry rang out into the cave.

Hermione laughed lightly. He would be okay, she realized. He was going to be okay if he can cry like that already. Her giggles brought forth another strong contraction with which Hermione pushed with all she had left. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she wanted to hold him, hold him close to her and never let go. She wanted to feel his warmth in her arms. She was desperate to feel it. So she pushed…hard.

"I see the shoulders. One more and he's free," Severus said with a bit of awe in his voice.

'One more and he's free' was the sentence that stuck in Hermione's mind. He won't be free. He will live as a Malfoy and she will never see him again. "No, I can't."

Severus looked up at her stunned. "Hermione, you can do this. All women say they can't. It's natural. You have to do this. I know you can do this! Now push!"

"No, Lucius will take him from me. I can't, Severus. I can't lose him," she cried.

"Miss Granger, you will stop this incessant whining and push your child into this world this instant. Is that clear?!" he roared.

Hermione's head jerked up to look at the scowling professor. He knew she would never stand to be intimidated. She would do whatever it took to go against him. She wasn't a child to be scolded. And so, she pushed.

Severus severed the umbilical cord cleanly once baby was delivered and cast a series of cleansing charms on Hermione. He kept the baby firmly yet gently enveloped in one arm while he delivered the placenta and completed his task as midwife…er…midhusband, as the case may be?

He immediately began to clean the baby and wrap him in the warming cloths. He then went to kneel beside Hermione and handed the child over. His head was covered.

Hermione lifted the piece of fabric out the way. She gasped. His hair was blonde.

"Hermione," Severus started, "we need to get the two of you to the hospital. Now that the boy is born, we can Apparate safely. Can you stand?"

Hermione nodded and did so. Severus wrapped his arms around her and the baby and they popped out of sight.

"MERCIFUL HEAVENS!" a woman screamed as Severus, Hermione, and the baby boy appeared in the middle of the waiting room at St. Mungo's. She stepped back when she received a fierce glare from the tall dark man. He left Hermione sitting in a chair while he approached the desk.

"Mrs. Malfoy needs to be admitted immediately. She went into premature labour in my company; however, there was nothing I could do to stop it. The child appears to be fine for now, but needs immediate diagnostics," he rambled off as fast as he could. The nurse looked from him to Hermione to the baby and back.

"Take her to the maternity ward, off the fifth floor. I'll call ahead so they have a bed ready," the nurse replied.

Severus helped Hermione to the elevator and then to the staff window. "Mrs. Malfoy for admittance, please," he simply stated.

The Mediwitch came out of the room and led them to a room at the far end of the hall. It was an ornate room. It was obvious that Lucius had reserved this room for his child to be born in. Silver and a multitude of greens were draped over everything. Severus sighed as he helped Hermione into bed. The Mediwitch held the baby for a moment while she got situated.

"Shall I notify Mr. Malfoy?" the witch asked.

Hermione looked to Severus for the briefest of moments but her silent plea was answered quickly.

"I will inform him of the events. I was with Mrs. Malfoy when it occurred. He will want the entire scenario revealed to him. May I borrow your floo?"

The Mediwitch showed Severus the way to the floo in the staff office, leaving Hermione alone with the child.

His pink skin was soft and radiating. His little fingers were still wrinkled slightly but his grasp on her finger told her that he was indeed strong. Maybe he would fight for his mother one day. Hermione removed her wand from her robe that was hanging close enough for her to reach and summoned a nappy for him. She sat up and placed him between her bent knees on the bed. She worked the diaper around his little belly and fastened it with a sticking charm. She also made sure to cast a self-cleansing, self-drying charm on it that she had learned from one of the books she got from the store that day with Ginny. She again wrapped him in the warming cloths and held him close. He began to wriggle and nudge against her chest.

"Oh, yes," Hermione said softly to him, "I suppose you're hungry." She unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her swollen breast. He latched on without trouble and began eating. As he did, Hermione ran her hand over his head feeling the soft downy fuzz that appeared there.

Blonde. Her eyes began to well up. He belonged to Lucius. Before long, she would barely be able to see him anymore. He was so small. What could Lucius possibly do with a child so…fragile? Her thoughts were interrupted by a resounding click coming down the hall. It was Lucius' cane smacking the linoleum.

Within the next second, he was entering the room. "What put it into your head to go out picking that bloody plant in your condition? And where were you last night? What the bloody hell have you been up to?"

Severus walked in as Lucius began yelling. He cast a Silencio on the door so the staff wouldn't come running.

Hermione looked up to Lucius. "I went to see Ginny and my friends like you said I could last night. I stayed a bit late and slept there. I knew you would be gone until morning, so I thought it would be alright. I wouldn't be in your way when came home. Your morning would be much more desirable, right? So, I stayed. When I woke early this morning, I noticed the rain and the sun at dawn and left to get the Wolfsbane. I met Severus in the meadow. He had had the same idea to pick it while it was more potent. I only wanted to help Remus. I'm very sorry. I don't know what caused me to go into labour. But if it weren't Severus taking care of me for you, your child may have died. I owe him the child's life."

Lucius had narrowed his eyes at Hermione. Severus, however, was smirking like a madman.

"Good show, Hermione. So Slytherin," he thought.

Lucius turned to glare at Severus just as his smirk dropped from his face. Severus' eyebrow went up like it usually did in question to others' attentions to him.

"You saved my child," Lucius said, more like a comment than a question. "I do believe along with that and our history it would only be proper to offer you the title of Godfather to Rabastan."

"Rabastan?" Severus asked blankly as if he hadn't already known.

"Yes. Rabastan was also my friend, as you know, not only a star in the sky," Lucius replied sourly.

Severus nodded. "Indeed, I know. I believe it to be a fitting name for the boy, as his star is in located within the cluster, Draco."

Lucius seethed, as Hermione fought hard to keep a giggle from passing her lips. She ducked her head so her grin could not be seen by her husband. Lucius looked back to the babe almost asleep in his mother's arms.

"I will address the Mediwitch and return soon after. I was interrupted by an important meeting with Emilia Klewcon when Severus summoned me. The woman was almost hysterical when she heard the news, for whatever reason," Lucius announced and immediately left the room.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hermione. She lifted her eyes only to see his expression to that bit of information. He secured the silencing charm and cast wards around the door and windows.

"And what is he talking about?"

Hermione readjusted Rabastan to lie beside her in the crook of her arm. The milk on his lips bubbled slightly as he breathed. She covered herself and addressed the man now sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Ginny."

"Weasley?"

She nodded. "I taught her the glamour charm for emergencies. I thought to give her the charm for me instead in case Lucius ever wanted to see me when I was out as Emilia, but if he ever hit her…I would have never forgiven myself. So, when I needed to be myself and Emilia was needed elsewhere, she would double for me. She used a pensieve to keep me up to date on all the conversations and meetings so I would be approached and not know what to say or do."

"Has she ever…When in my company, has she ever been…" he stammered.

"NO! No, I wouldn't let her. You see, I wanted to be with you. It was the only thing I could think of. We couldn't be together as Severus Snape and Hermione Malfoy, but as Emilia, I could be with you."

Severus looked to the floor. "And how were you going to keep this charade going? What if you went into labour in the middle of a pureblood meeting? What then? Did you think of the consequences?"

She shied away behind a lock of unruly hair. "I wasn't planning on going into labour for another two months, at least. I had it planned that 'Emilia' was called to a family emergency for a few weeks. At which time I would have left the baby with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, then charmed my own stomach to look as if I was still expecting."

Severus looked up at her. She had thought it all out. "Mrs. Weasley knows of this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I would have had to explain it to her eventually, but I know she would have helped me. I'm just…"

"What?"

She sighed, "I'm just sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't want you to turn away from me again. I needed to be with you, Severus. I know that you thought it was better for us to go our separate ways, but I wanted to be in your life. At least as 'Emilia', I could be in some way."

"Why Emilia? Why that name?"

"I was named after a character in a muggle playwright's work called "A Winter's Tale". The name, Emilia, is also a character from the play. To be honest, I thought you would have caught on to that eventually."

Severus stood up and began to pace the room. A loud muffled shout came from the hall.

"WHY IS THIS ROOM BLOCKED?!"

Severus immediately lowered the wards and let Lucius back inside.

"Why was this room blocked?" he repeated with a softer roar.

Severus opened his mouth, but Hermione answered, "There was a woman brought in screaming in labour. I asked Severus to silence the door. I had him put wards up so the mediwitches wouldn't come in here and wake the baby."

"Your yelling is not helping with it either, Lucius. Perhaps you need to calm down and hold your heir," Severus said as he took the infant from Hermione and handed him over to Lucius. Hermione froze in horror. He could leave right now with him and she would never see him again. He could take off and give him to some Death Eater family that will raise him Lucius' way.

However, Lucius held up his hands. "No, his is still prone to vomiting and soiling himself. Hermione can hold him until he gets a bit older."

For some reason, Hermione didn't get angry at the innuendo that her son was nothing but a bag of filth waiting to explode from either end at any given moment. She was rather elated that somewhere in between Lucius' words, she could count on at least a year with her son. Maybe two. By then, 'Emilia' will have the law overturned. Things were looking up.

Severus handed the baby back to Hermione, silently and stealthily refreshing the charm, and bid good evening to the new family.

_**AN: A bit of a cliffy, a lot of answers, and some good down home satisfaction, I hope. And you guys were hating on Emilia…for shame…tsk tsk. For the sleuths, there were clues!! How Emilia knew that Harry and Ginny liked each other before the law, the line here about pulling teeth to get Severus to admit he was interested. Of course, as one person pointed out, K L E W C O N W E N L O C K..the fact that Hermione leaves and Emilia shows up somewhere…hehe…Oh btw, there is still one more mystery and there is one clue in one chapter alone that gives it away completely even though I didn't intentionally put it there. I'll leave you to it.**_


	20. Eyes of a Father

**_Author notes: Well, well, well. Aren't we the little detectives with all the answers? To burst your bubbles, only one of you even came close to my intentions. And I will say as that the idea of his hair being turned blonde did breach my mind, it was only for a brief moment. Rabastan's hair was not changed with the charm. He was born blonde. Thus, why Severus didn't have any emotions. He realized by looking that he was Lucius' and had had his hidden hope squashed. Therefore, his blank emotionless self he is so used to showing stepped in and took over. Don't worry. You will get there soon enough. Now that a few of you are thoroughly confused, I will proceed. LMAO!_**

Ginny was going crazy. She had a wedding to plan, a fiancé to spend time with, an office to run, a person to imitate, and a baby to help to help take care of. To say the poor girl was exhausted would be a gross understatement. However, she managed quite well over the last two weeks. She had been to visit Hermione at Malfoy Manor soon after Hermione and Rabastan were cleared to leave. Lucius had to leave on business for Fudge again, and was not clear on his estimated return. Therefore, Hermione felt it would be safe to have Ginny and possibly Mrs. Weasley come to help with baby.

Ginny walked over to the bassinette almost as soon as she entered the sitting room. She plucked the baby from his blankets and began to stroke his head. "I can't believe it, Hermione. He's so perfect."

"Malfoy," the new mother grunted.

Molly had just finished the baby's laundry and entered the room. "Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy! Do not speak so ill of your own child. I will not have it. I don't care if his father was You-Know-Who. He is a part of you and that makes him perfect," the Weasley matriarch said as she took the infant from Ginny and cradled him into her bosom. "Oh, how I miss this!"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

Hermione sighed as well and watched as the elder witch carried and moved Rabastan about like a pro. She was amazed at how much Molly could do with one hand. Hermione sat there and observed. She knew she didn't have long with him. Two years and he would be gone. Two years would be gone before she blinked. As she sat and watched her best friend softly caress Rabastan's porcelain fingers and toes, the overwhelming urge to cry struck her.

"Oh, dear. Now, now, Hermione. It's just what the muggles call Postpartum Depression. You've heard of that. It will take some time, but it will all manage to work itself out," Mrs. Weasley consoled as she handed the baby back to Ginny after changing him, giving him a bottle, and putting him to sleep all in the span of ten minutes. She walked to Hermione who was sitting on the loveseat wrapped in a soft fleece blanket with her knees to her chin, and enveloped her into a hug. "There, there, you'll see. I had it bad with Ron; didn't know where our next meal was coming from, we were worried if Bill would get his Hogwarts letter that year or the next, and the twins were in their…what do muggles call it?…terrible two's. You could guess the mess we had on our hands. But as you see, it all worked out. It will for you, too. I think that as soon as Emilia Klewcon has been elected as Minister of Magic, you can finally breathe a bit easier."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and dropped them as soon as Molly had looked up. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! You don't honestly think that having seven children hasn't done a thing for my powers of observation? I'm not blind, dears. I saw the red hair in Ginny's wardrobe when I was putting her new clothes away for her. I also saw that same hair in the upstairs bathroom a moment ago when I fetched the rash ointment for Rabastan."

She looked to both young women and studied their expressions knowingly. "I knew she wasn't ever in Ginny's room, and I doubt she would have used your private loo, Hermione, when there is a perfectly acceptable one down here for guests. So what was it? Polyjuice? I surely hope not with you having been pregnant!"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Just a rather extensive glamour charm, is all. I know the precautions of pregnancy and polyjuice. It could have changed the baby as well, and while in development, the foetus would have been deformed. I was careful to research all my options while Lucius was away on business."

Molly nodded and went back to the baby who had awoken. She placed him up in her arm against her collarbone and rocked him gently. "Well, good. Now, how is it that 'Emilia' is going to get this ruddy law overturned?"

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but guffaw at Molly's use of the swear word. But, in all honestly, how could they blame her? That's when Hermione began telling Molly of her original plans and how they have changed more of less over the last year.

'A year,' Hermione realized in her mind. She would have to end this torment soon. Yes, the time just goes by too fast and is too precious to waste. She took Rabastan from Molly and held him close.

* * *

Another week had passed when Hermione received word from Lucius that he would be detained in Ireland for another month. The news excited her. It gave her time to finish what she started, but at the same time, she worried about what he might have been doing there. She didn't think too long on that as she needed to get back to work.

She looked over the final memories inside Ginny's pensieve and went to put Rabastan down for a nap. When she returned to the study, Severus was there.

"Great Merlin, you scared me!" she yelped as she entered the room and turned to see him standing near a bookshelf.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I came to see my godson. How is he?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Perfect."

He looked at her quizzically. "Perfect?"

She laughed then. "Something Molly said. Anyways, yes, he is fine. I just laid him down. Would you like to see him?"

Severus nodded and followed her to the nursery. He approached the crib cautiously as to not wake him. Great lot, that did him. The child wailed almost as soon as Severus caught sight of him. The usually composed man in black stepped away quickly as Hermione picked the baby up.

She looked over to Severus who was quite self conscious of his presence. "Would you like to hold him?"

He immediately shook his head.

"Come on, Severus," Hermione said as she walked towards him. "He is harmless. He just hates not getting his nap out." She almost thrust the child into his arms. He took a moment to peer at the infant whose large grey eyes stared back at him in wonderment. Severus' hand moved to touch the baby's cheek. It was so soft. His arms were round and plump. His fingers were long and strong as they gripped Severus' own finger. Severus moved the blanket out of the way too take in the entire child. He was long, yet round. Even though he was early, the mediwitches did a fine job at securing his health with various potions and spells. His appetite seemed to be healthy as a result and he had gained a good deal of weight rather fast. Severus was comforted by this.

For you see, by placing Severus as the child's Godfather, should anything happen to Lucius, he would step up in that role. He already visited the child everyday since Rabastan's birth. Severus understood that one of his role as godfather was to be a part of the child's daily life. He also knew that if it was up to Hermione, or Emilia, as it seems, then something will definitely happen to Lucius. Keeping this in his head, Severus began to look at the child through different eyes. Eyes of a father.

They had finally managed to put Rabastan back to sleep…well; actually Severus had done it with Hermione looking on with a content smile on her face for the first time in days. They retired to the breakfast nook in the kitchen for tea.

"He is doing well, Hermione. You've done a great job," he said as he took a sip. It was the first time in all of his visits that he actually praised her.

She blushed lightly. "Thank you, Severus. It wasn't all me, though. Molly and Ginny helped a lot. I don't honestly know what I would have done without them."

He looked down at the cup in front of him and then eyed Hermione through his lashes. "Genevra helps you more than that."

She looked up to him a bit startled. "I thought we were past that."

"We are," he replied flatly.

The awkward silence was broken by an owl pecking at the window above the sink. Severus got up. He noticed it immediately as a Daily Prophet owl. "Your newspaper," he mentioned as he took the rolled up print and began perusing the front page. His face transformed to a look of complete and total amazement, disbelief, and possibly…hope?

"Severus? What is it?" Hermione got up and went to stand beside him reading the paper.

Freedom. The only word that she could possibly come up with as she read the headline.

_**AN: Hmm…now I could take this one of two ways. I could do the more expected one and have this story ending within the next three chapters. Or I could take it the other way, give you guys a bit of angst and fright and then end it…. Hmm.. Yeah I like those kinds of stories, too. In that case, I AM RELEASING THE EVIL PLOT BUNNY, ITS OFFSPRING, AND TWISTER THE RABBIT!!! Hold on to your seats, boys and girls! This is going to be a bumpy ride! MMUAAHH!!!**_


	21. The Headline

**_Author note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't stop writing! HAHAHAHAHA!!! My fingers…my poor poor fingers…almost numb…WRITER'S CRAMP! Good thing for you guys it's not writer's block!!! LMAO! Ouch…must…keep…writing…Short but (what's the word?)…Poignant!_**

Emilia, er Ginny, paced the office floor. She had to get to Hermione. Something inside told her it was a lie, false reporting, mixing up stories…something! Ginny just didn't think it was true. It was too good to be true. She looked out of the office window overlooking the employees. She saw many shocked faces.

Ginny had had enough. She couldn't wait any longer. She exited the office and cast Sonorous on her throat. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? After reading this morning's article, I find myself worried about a close friend who must be going out her mind about now. Therefore, I am taking the rest of the day off and visiting her. You may either stay and continue your work or you may go home. It is entirely up to you. Be sure to lock up."

She strode to the floo, threw in the powder, and called out, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Molly was gingerly sipping her morning coffee, the one that uses about three times the caffeine as muggle coffee, and perused the fresh copy of The Daily Prophet. Arthur was also taking his coffee with a flaky scone. He had just began stirring cream into his coffee when he heard Molly gasp. He looked up to see her with wide eyes, a dropped chin, and the paper facing him. He read the headline, and sequentially, knocked his coffee into the floor on his way to grab his and Molly's coats.

"RON! We're going out!"

* * *

Ron entered the kitchen to make himself a snack, of course. He looked out the window to see Harry swirling amongst the tops of the branches of the trees on his broom. Ron plastered a large smile onto his face and went to grab his broom. On his way to the broom closet, he slipped on the wet floor and landed arse first on the ground. He slowly lifted himself up rubbing his bum. Ron's eyes drifted to the spilled coffee, the overturned cup on the table, and the newsprint that was now turning an even worse shade of brown absorbing what was left of the beverage on the table. Then his eyes caught something else.

He ran as fast as he could out into the back yard. "HARRY! GET DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

* * *

Back at the Manor, a new mother was crying in the arms of the man she came to care so much about. Severus stroked her hair and rubbed his hand against her heaving back gently. He also felt relief, but it was subdued. Always suspicious, he didn't want to let his guard down until he knew all the facts. It was so sudden.

"Does this…does this mean I can…Am I free?" she stuttered through her teas.

Severus looked down at her and sighed. "No, not yet. There are so many things to do. First, we must find out the truth. You know as well as anyone that that paper is a pack of lies more often than not. We must go the Ministry and figure out what has happened. I can't help but think that there is treachery afoot. Although, you don't know how much I want it to be true, Hermione."

She lifted her face from his tear stained shirt and looked into his eyes when his voice went soft. She saw it there. He didn't say it, but she saw it. He loved her. It was as if the whole world slowly disappeared from view. It was just Severus and Hermione standing in the kitchen and embracing each other, completely entranced with one another's eyes.

He lowered his head slowly and gently touched his lips to hers. It was the confirmation she needed. He wasn't upset about her dubious actions over the last year. He had forgiven her in a way. It was all she needed to know. Her hands clasped the back of his neck and brought him closer, deepening their kiss. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and held her close. Their private moment was broken as a cough echoed in the room. They jumped apart to see Emilia standing in the doorway.

Severus became rigid almost immediately, then relaxed as he felt Hermione's hand in his.

"Ginny, did you hear? Severus has his doubts, but I just can't believe it!" Hermione said as she let go of Severus and ran to her best friend. Ginny removed the glamour after noticing how withdrawn Severus became.

"Yes, I did!" she exclaimed. She turned to Severus, "How do we find out?"

"If it's true?" he asked. She nodded. "As I was telling Hermione before we were interrupted, we need to go to the Ministry first and get the story from them."

Ginny leaned over to Hermione and said in a whisper, "He didn't look like he was telling you anything." Ginny giggled as Hermione blushed.

Just then, the floo ignited allowing Molly and Arthur to enter. "HERMIONE!"

The young woman ran to the living room with a finger to her mouth. "Shh! Rabastan is asleep."

Molly went red with embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry, dear. I hope I didn't wake the angel."

Hermione listened for a moment. "No it doesn't seem so. Please come into the kitchen. Severus and Ginny are here. We'll discuss what to do next." The door behind them was immediately shoved open as Ron and Harry ran inside, rushed to Hermione, and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Boys! Boys! Please, I need to breathe!" she laughed.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, did you find out anything?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"When is dinner?"

Hermione looked at Ron at that with her brow furrowed. "Ron, honestly. And as for the situation, come with me. Everyone else is here, so we might as well discuss it altogether."

They entered the kitchen and immediately Harry began shooting daggers at Severus. "What's he doing here?"

"Acquitted, Harry, now sit down," Hermione said exasperated. They had discovered that Lucius was polyjuiced as Severus that night on the Observation Tower. His memory was altered as if to look like he was under the Imperius curse when it occurred. Therefore, both men were set free, unfortunately.

"Fine," he said in a huff and took a seat.

A few hours later, after all the details were resolved, the group went their separate ways. Molly took Rabastan back to the Burrow, while Severus went with Hermione to the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione wanted to walk. It would be the first time she was out in public with Severus without worrying about someone seeing them together. He kept his distance, standing as guard, but it still felt different to Hermione. Obviously, the entire population of Wizarding London had gotten the Daily Prophet that morning. People were giving her slight nods, half smiles, and giving her a wide berth with which to walk.

Finally, she reached the phone booth. "Severus Snape and Hermione Malfoy." Stating her business, the elevator began going down, stopping on the second level. She approached the receptionist.

"Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy to see the Registrar."

"May I ask the reason for your visit?"

Severus sneered at the woman. "Have you not seen the paper this morning? Are all the Ministry employees daft? What do you think she's here for?"

Hermione turned to Severus and laid a hand on his arm to keep him at bay. She then turned back to the woman behind the desk whose face was beginning to redden from anger and embarrassment. "Forgive him. He didn't get his morning coffee. I would like to file the appropriate paperwork," Hermione said as she handed the woman a copy of the paper. The woman read the headline and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll get the registrar right away."

A few moments later, a rather stout man was shaking Hermione's hand. "Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasure. Please follow me to my office."

Hermione and Severus did so quietly. When they were both seated and the doors to the office thoroughly sealed with silencing charms and wards, per Severus' insistence, the man begun, "And what is it I can do for you today?"

Severus sighed. "Illiterate, every one of them," he thought ruefully.

"I would like to terminate my marriage," she said without a waiver in her voice.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "You…you what?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Under section twenty-two, paragraph nineteen, clause three, the marriage law clearly states that the marriage contract can be rescinded in the event of death before a second child is conceived. The second child will stands testament to the marriage being a success and both parties will remain contractually obligated to adhere to said law in its entirety. If death or dismemberment resulting in the impossibility to conceive the second child occurs, then the marriage will be reviewed by the Ministry of Magic provided proof the non pureblood spouse did not inflict said damage or death. Proof of spouse's whereabouts must be presented before examination of case. You see, sir, Mr. Snape here can testify on my behalf that I was nowhere near Ireland." With that, she tossed the Daily Prophet down in front of the man. He read the headline.

**LUCIUS MALFOY FOUND DEAD IN DUBLIN!**

The man's eyes widened even further if that was at all possible. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it putting not only a look of utter shock on the man's face, but Severus' as well.

"It is also fact that Mr. Snape is half-blood. Therefore, he is obligated to marry under the law, but has yet been petitioned, a travesty in my opinion. With that said, I wish to file a petition for him. He is my son's godfather and it would be best to keep him close to my son as his real father is no longer…breathing."

"WHOA! Wait just a moment, young lady. You cannot petition for a half-blood. You are muggleborn."

Severus watched as that wicked grin he had seen once before graced her beautiful face. In the next moment, Hermione withdrew a large scroll from her robes. It was a list of names. It was her family tree from the vault. She set it down in front of the man.

"I believe you have the appropriate paperwork, do you not?" she asked as she casually crossed her legs and began to pick a piece of imaginary lint from her sleeve.

Severus smirked. Slytherin, indeed.

_**AN: yeah WHOA! Um, had this written one way and then well like I said.. I let the plot bunnies loose and twister decided to dominate in the end when I came back to reread it and ended up changing the end of the chapter altogether. It was going to end with the headline, but well, this whole other idea popped into my mind…yeah, I'm happy with this one…I'm looking smug…Don't worry…It's not all roses and champagne from here…there is much more according to the gleam in the Evil Plot Bunny's eyes.**_


	22. Hermione!

**_Author Notes: Yeah, I'm gonna get a bit fluffy now. Not sure if I like this chapter or not. Will go back over it when my internet is back up and see if I want to post it as is. In the meantime, here's a snippet…_**It was a fluid dance of pumping bodies, slicked with sweat and heated to the core_**…Sound good? Yeah, I thought so, too. Oh btw, I'm ready for the hate mail.**_

He watched silently as they celebrated. Hermione was overjoyed. It had finally happened; she was free.

The registrar advised her that it could take a couple days to a couple weeks at best, but she didn't mind. In the mean time, there was living, real living, to do.

Severus watched as she chugged the butterbeer. Molly was kind enough to take care of Rabastan so Hermione could enjoy her first night as the Ex-Mrs. Malfoy. Severus wasn't too keen on the idea that he would have a drunken fiancée on his hands later, but who was he to interrupt her happiness. All he knew was that glow on her face and the smile in her eyes were finally appearing. And that just made her more beautiful.

He wondered when she would announce her petition for him. Would she let it slip in her drunken stupor? Would she allow him the honour of it? Then it hit him. He hadn't proposed. She placed the petition, but it had to held until she was legally available. And even then, it was the Hermione who had made the first move. No, it wasn't supposed to happen that way. The man should proposition the woman with marriage. He may have been another victim in this unholy law fiasco, but he'd be damned if the little chit was going to make all the decisions. He slowly crept out of sight and made his way back to Hogwarts.

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked Remus as he finished dancing with Ginny.

"I've no idea. I saw him last about twenty minutes ago," he replied. He looked around the room over everyone's heads, but he didn't see the telltale black of the Potions Master. "He could be outside. Have you looked out on the grounds?"

Hermione nodded her head and glanced up as the front door opened.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she leaned against Severus rather dangerously in front of a room full of people that didn't know their precise relationship. He gently lifted her hands from his person and reached into his pocket for the vial.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"This is for you. Please drink it before this annoying Gryffindor courage you rubbed off on me wears thin," he said in a hoarse whisper into her ear.

She did as he instructed and downed the contents in one gulp. The aftertaste gave it away…one part sobering potion, one part hangover relief. "Thanks," she said as her vision focused a bit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the dark wizard bellowed, loud enough to make Hermione wiggle a finger in her ear and Ron drop his glass. "Forgive me, but there is something else that needs to be discussed. Today while at the registrar's office, I received a petition under the marriage law."

Hermione blushed, unnoticed by her guests. Ron guffawed and Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, while others looked on with a bit of shock as well.

"Congratulations, old man!" Remus exclaimed with a clap. Several murmurs of the same well wishes echoed through the room. Ginny, however, said something else.

"I don't get it. I'm sure Emilia will have the law overturned soon. Why put yourself through it? You saw with your own eyes what it did to Hermione."

"Ginny, really, it's okay. If Severus decides to do this then it won't last long," Hermione said. She then looked to Severus with a hidden plea in her eyes. "Unless he wants it to."

Severus cleared his throat. "I have given the matter a fair share of consideration and I feel confident that this particular woman will not take advantage of the law as Malfoy did. However, I wish to accept the petition with more than a flick of my wand against a bit of parchment."

He turned to face Hermione and slowly lowered himself to one knee. He took her hand as several people in the room gasped.

"Hermione, you have honoured me with your offer. Now, honour me by accepting mine. Law or no, I will treat you with dignity, respect, and courtesy. I will raise your son as my own. And I will swear to you that when this law is abolished, I will not hold you to your decision. You will be free of me, if you so wish. Just know, that I make this decision knowing full well that I can be a peace with you as my wife and I will never change my mind. Hermione Jane Wenlock Granger, will you marry me?"

Several words sprang forth at once.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald!"

"Marriage?"

"Wenlock?!"

But only one mattered to Severus.

"Yes."

* * *

Arthur had to gain control of his son. Ron had made his dislike of the situation known with phrases about Snape being a git. It only infuriated Hermione to the point of saying, "If you don't like it, Ronald, then don't come to the wedding!"

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in a quiet secluded corner of the room as Ginny tried to calm him down.

Remus was looking back and forth from Severus to Hermione, mouthing the name "Wenlock".

Once Arthur flooed Ron to the Burrow and returned with a sleeping Rabastan, he arranged for everyone to discuss matters over breakfast.

Severus, however, had other plans than sleep. He found Hermione placing the slumbering infant into his crib. He approached her slowly whispering her name and wrapped an arm around her waist. His other hand reached down and caressed Rabastan's head. Severus muttered something Hermione didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" she asked softly.

"Warming charm. Now, I do believe there was another clause in the law that states the petitioner has the right to examine the merchandise before purchase."

"There isn't a clause like that."

Severus shrugged. "If you're refusing…" he left off as he turned from the room.

He felt a force against his back as she rushed to him, and two small hands squirmed their way to his front. "Maybe, I did read something about that. I believe it said the petitioner has full control of the examination."

Severus smirked as he led her from the nursery to the Master Bedroom. Hermione shivered slightly when she realized where Severus was taking her. He noticed her anxiety and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and began to lightly kiss her ear and whispered, "This is your room, now. Forget the horrors this room held for you. The terror is dead. Let me show you the wonders that can happen here. Let me make this your favourite room."

He began kissing her neck below her earlobe, then moved lower to her shoulder. Slowly, he moved down over her skin with gentle kisses. His hands caressed her skin lightly. He revelled in the way he gave her gooseflesh of anticipation. Her eyes closed slowly as his hands lifted her shirt over her head. His fingers lightly trailed over her collarbone and chest, outlining her shapely breasts. They never did remember what it was like that one morning at breakfast. But something about touching her felt familiar, and with this he was comfortable. He knew in that moment that he belonged with her; that he was hers and she was his. He straightened himself and looked deep into her eyes. The kiss that followed had Hermione absolutely entranced. It was not only sensuous, but also soulful. It was the full and utter embodiment of perfect.

Severus began his butterfly kisses down across the hollow of her throat and the tops of her supple orbs. His lips brushed against her taut nipples. He pulled them into his mouth, one by one, and lavished them with the wetness of his tongue, suckling them. She mewed with every touch. Her hands became entwined with his hair. His fingers travelled lightly down the sides of her stomach to her hips, letting the fabric of her skirt and panties fall to the floor. He moved them back onto her firm buttocks and began to knead her flesh. His kisses moved down to her navel, then lower still. Hermione's back arched when she felt his lips against her centre. Her legs opened slightly to allow him to fully devour her.

Severus began pushing against her, making her take a small step back. He walked on his knees with her all the way to the bed, never removing his tongue from her folds. Hermione fell back onto the bed and opened up for him. The taste of her alone was enough to make Severus heady. He wanted to be enveloped by her; he needed to be. As soon as Hermione grunted and panted her way to ecstasy, Severus did just that, climbing between her bent legs and entering her to the hilt. He possessed her mouth at the same time, sending her into sensory overload. He took his painstaking time, feeling every contraction of her walls causing friction against his sensitive skin. He could feel every ripple of flesh that travelled through her against his length. It was a marvellous experience. He soon found himself building to a massive explosion. He looked into her eyes and saw that she, too, was about to plunge over the edge with him. The lusty look in her eyes encouraged him to go harder, faster. With every powerful thrust of his hips, Hermione met him, lifting herself off the bed. It was a fluid dance of pumping bodies, slicked with sweat and heated to the core.

The crest of the precipice was approaching them both, fast and furious. They moaned in unison as they fell into the depths of orgasm clinging onto each for dear life. After a few lingering kisses, Severus cleaned them both with a swish of his wand and pulled Hermione to lie beside him. Sleep overcame them soon after.

* * *

"Good morning," Hermione sang as Severus walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Severus kissed the back of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, thank you. I have a few things to do today like preparing my residence for a wife and baby. I will be gone most of the day. Perhaps you should take Rabastan to the park."

Hermione smiled as she pecked his cheek and then popped a strawberry in her mouth. She sighed as her wand began to vibrate in her pocket. "He's up. He'll be hungry, I suppose. I'll be right back."

Severus nodded as he picked up the Daily Prophet and perused the articles therein. He could hear Hermione cooing at Rabastan upstairs and listened quietly as she began to sing him a lullaby. He didn't know she could sing. It surprised Severus that it was calming for him as well. He finally seemed content. He looked around the kitchen and thought about that for a moment. He had a woman willing to be his wife with a child he could learn to love. Yes, he was content.

Severus was interrupted by his musings, the faint smile fading from his lips, when he heard the crystal lamp in the nursery shatter on the floor above his head. "Hermione? Everything alright?" he called.

There was no answer. He stood and walked up the steps. He could see the door of the bedroom opened slightly and the light from the lamp only illuminating a small extended area like a spotlight. He opened the door further to see the room empty.

"Hermione?"

Again, no answer. He went to the crib to check on Rabastan, but all he found was a note. His gut sunk lower than the deepest depths of hell.

_S.S,_

_I saw you with her, touching her, loving her. She is mine. Rabastan is mine. _

_L.M._

Severus fell to the floor screaming.

"HERMIONE!"

When Remus flooed into the living room for their breakfast conversation, he heard the screaming. He ran to the room to find a once composed and reclusive man curled into a ball crying, clutching desperately to a small blue baby blanket with one hand, and gripping the note with a furious fist with the other.

_**Author note: I told you the plot bunnies were loose. Yeah, I know I disappointed a couple of you who actually said that if I bring him back you would be disappointed, but who could just up and kill Lucius like that? It was too quick. There needs to be some major payback happening. Yes, I believe Hermione needs her revenge. What do you think?**_


	23. The Dungeons

**_Author Note: As promised, the next chapter. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC PHYSICAL ABUSE_**

**_Note to Lucius: Ah, yes. Lucius, Lucius, Lucius…what have you done? Well, you better be prepared cause you just kidnapped the wrong mother! _**

Mold, mildew, some quite unpleasant stench filled her nostrils as she began to stir. Her hand lifted to the floor that was pressed against her cheek. It was dank and solid. The wetness seemed thick, however, as if it was sewage or stagnated water. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and examined the dripping sticky ooze one her fingers. It was red. Blood red.

"Oh my god," she said barely a whisper. She immediately looked up to see the room was mostly dark, except a bit of light shining from under the door. Her wand, of course, had been lying on the baby's chest of drawers. She was defenseless. "Rabastan!"

Hermione quickly lifted herself to her hands and knees and crawled to the door. She pressed her head down onto the ground to peer under it. She saw nothing but light. She tried to push her ear against the hard wood, but she heard nothing. Was he crying? Was he scared? What was he doing?

Her mind began to race with all kinds of horrible things Lucius could be doing with him. She rationalize that he wouldn't kill the child. He needed Rabastan to carry out the Malfoy legacy of bigotry, prejudice, and hate. No, he wouldn't kill him. But he might mark him. This thought made her shiver. Then, a fleeting thought peaked into her intellect. Severus had the mark and he wasn't like Malfoy. It didn't matter if you had a mark, it was how you were raised. Hermione vowed then and there that Malfoy wouldn't live to see the day that Rabastan looked upon the Dark Mark with interest and curiosity. He would grow to know it as a sign of the nastiest evil that ever walked the face of the earth. He would spit on it, vomit at the sight of it, and utterly destroy anything that upheld it. Yes, Hermione would raise her son. She would get out of this hell and reclaim him. Malfoy had kidnapped the wrong child. His mother was a vengeful, ferocious beast. She just hadn't completely broke free of her inhibitions to put her fearful power on display.

If only she could figure out how she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

"When?"

Severus looked up from his clasped hands and looked to Harry. "She went to feed Rabastan this morning at breakfast. She was gone mere seconds when I heard the lamp crash to the floor. She was gone by the time I reached the room."

Severus was once again in control. Remus had taken a wizard's oath to not disclose the sight of Severus lying on the floor in a broken heap. Remus had seen him like that before, but to much lesser degree, after coming back to Hogwarts from Death Eater meetings. It had taken the kindly werewolf at least an hour to get Severus to calm down enough to tell him what happened that morning.

"So she's been gone for four hours. She could be anywhere. And you didn't hear anything? Didn't see anything suspicious through the night? Were you just not paying attention? Why weren't you paying attention?" Ron was rambling, but he never quite expected to get an answer.

"We were making love all night, Mr. Weasley! I do believe our minds were concentrating on other things at the moment!" Severus bellowed. Molly clasped a hand over her chest, Ron's eyes bulged from his head, and Harry lost all expression in his face.

After several long minutes of an awkward silence, a simple quiet question was heard ushered forth from Harry's lips. "Do you love her?"

Severus' first response was a deathly glare to the young man, the likes of which has never been equaled in pure fury. "I would kill for her."

"Glad to hear it," a voice from the back of the room said.

The entire room turned to look upon a rather lanky frame of a man about Ron and Harry's age. His features were slightly gaunt and his hair was a dirty sandy color. He held himself leaning slightly against the doorframe with an air of superiority. His eyes, however, held something familiar for the people in the room.

"Who the hell are…" Harry started but was interrupted as the stranger held up his hand.

"I am someone who wants to see the son of a bitch dead, torn limb from limb, and I would pay a thousand galleons to see it done in person," the man said as he began to enter the parlor fully. He sat down, took a glass from a nearby table, and filled with the strongest liquor in the house he summoned with a wave of his hand.

Severus watched intently as the man made himself at home. At home? He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the eyes of the new arrival. "Draco?"

The man chuckled, "Good show, Severus! Right you are." He downed the amber liquid and didn't even flinch as it washed down his throat. "Now, I know you're dying to get some questions answered so let me save you the trouble. Theodore Nott was trying to frame me for Weasel's murder. He was about to curse him when Father struck him down first, thinking it was me. I saw the entire affair from across the field behind a statue. I will testify to the matter, however, I'd rather see him dead than back in Azkaban where he could escape again."

"Just as Lucius tried to frame me for Albus," Severus said with a sigh. Lucius had escaped Azkaban much like Sirius Black by turning into an animagus the night before Dumbledore was killed. It was all he could do to find a piece of Severus' hair to put into the polyjuice. But he did, entwined into one of the many plush pillows on a sitting piece in Voldemort's lair. He returned his cell, the guards unaware of his absence. He had the perfect alibi should anyone think Albus' murderer was an imposter. He served his time, severely reduced by his 'good behavior' and 'great donations', and released in time for the final battle. He had no idea his son had changed his stripes. All he knew was that one moment he saw Draco taking down Dolohov, and the next he was approaching Goyle's father from behind. He killed his son in the chaos, never looking back to see the body transform back into his son's childhood friend. And so, Lucius truly believed Draco was dead.

"I was horrified to realize that my own father would want to kill me. But I knew I could never get revenge, even if it wasn't me who died, if he saw me alive, so I hid. I saw the headline in the Prophet and knew that it was some kind of ruse. There was no way in hell he was dead."

"We could have used that bit of information yesterday, Draco," Severus said seething.

The blonde boy stood abruptly and left the room. Moments later he returned dressed in finest wizard's robes and cleaned up a bit. He purposefully strode to the shelf that held dozens of dark magic books and pulled one out. Inside was a key. He removed it and held it to Severus.

"I regret that I wasn't able to inform you yesterday, however, I can help now. This is the key to the estate in Dublin. It is unplottable."

Harry stood up and leveled his eyes on Draco. "And how is that supposed to help us, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back with a nonchalant pose. "I guess it's a good thing that I am the secret keeper, then, isn't it?"

* * *

She wore herself out trying every wandless spell she had the power to do. It was all futile. Wherever she was, Lucius had extremely powerful wards protecting the door. She scooted back away from it and curled up against the wall. She was never getting out unless he wanted her out. What seemed like hours later, Hermione woke to a click at the door.

"My dear Hermione, I should have known that you would have celebrated my death. I didn't, however, expect for you to be so quick about it. Wizarding social customs expect you to be in mourning for at least two years before having a tryst," Lucius explained, his last words full of venom as he yanked on the back of her head to look in her eyes. "Yes, my wife…and yes, you still are MY WIFE…I saw the two of you together, in MY BED! My child no less than fifty feet away in the next room. You're more sick than I first expected. Mudbloods would disown you knowing what kind of mother you are. You are worse than a filthy whore." His fist connected with her jaw which sent her head first into the wall.

Hermione's dizziness subsided quickly when she saw a wiggling bundle on the floor by the door and focused on it. "Rabastan," she whispered as she began crawling towards him. Lucius' boot caught her in the ribs and she fell to her side gasping.

"You will never touch my son again. You will never lay eyes on him. You will never speak his name. He is mine, and forever shall be. You are dead to him, or at least will be soon enough," Lucius yelled as he shoved Hermione's head down into a sharp brick, causing her to lose consciousness again.

* * *

"I don't see anything. We've been looking along this road for three hours. I thought you said you knew where it was," Ron said exasperated.

Draco came up along side him and sneered. "This isn't a road, you buffoon. This is the drive up to the house. Father has things delivered here often. The…road, as you call it, is the only thing not warded. Now, are we done with the geography lesson? Shall we continue?"

Harry, Ron, Draco, Remus, and Severus were the epitome of a climax out of some muggle movie, the heroes walking side by side towards the confrontation prepared to fight or die. Remus was the first, being the tallest, to see the outline of the house over the hedges.

"It's about one hundred yards away. Where would he keep her, Draco?" he asked.

"In the dungeons."

Ron and Harry shared a worried look as Severus flinched unnoticed by the rest of the men. He knew what horrors the dungeons held. They were similar to the ones in Malfoy Manor. Twisted and disturbing things occurred there. With this place being kept under the Fidelius Charm, more than likely even more disturbing and sick things occurred here. Severus only wished that Lucius was keeping her alive, even if to just feed the baby.

_**AN: Didn't see that coming, did you? Neither did I, to be honest. That little twist popped in my head back when writing chapter 3! YAY for us it repopped! Otherwise, they would have had one helluva time finding her. /hug Draco! I kill him off in my songfics, figured it was time he had a hero role for once! LOL**_


	24. Dare me

**Author Note: Over 40,000 hits and 338 reviews over two sites! WOW THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I am so very flattered and humbled to know that you guys are enjoying the story this much. And thank you to VampireExotica for my "surprise". **

**And now, for the story…Please understand that I had to do this chapter in order to move the story along. I do apologize ahead of time for what I have to do to Hermione. I am very sorry. This chapter took me a very long time to write, because to be honest, I was getting sick of the imagery. Quite disturbing, really, seeing as that I'm the author. /shrug AND WHAT'S THIS? Now how'd that get in there? Harry needs to shut up.**

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE. NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH OR FAINT HEARTED! MY VERSION OF BLOOD PLAY IS PRESENT. PLEASE TAKE HEED!!! OBJECTIONABLE MATERIAL WILL BE MARKED AT THE BEGINNING AND ENDING WITH THREE EXCLAMATION POINTS '!!!' IF YOU PREFER TO OVERLOOK.**_

Cold bands twisted against her delicate wrists, another freezing restraint grazing both her ankles violently; Hermione opened her eyes to see her past relived. She was again hanging in the dungeons like she was many moons ago at Malfoy Manor. Her resolve almost fled. She could only think, "Not again." But there was a tiny part of her, a part that was beginning to grow the longer she thought on it, that felt something other than darkest despair. It was her need to survive for her son. She immediately began pulling her hands and feet free, but the more she struggled against the metal, the more steadfast they held their bond.

"There, there, poppet. I'll let you go as soon as your flesh begins to rot from your bones. As you see, you can't really tell if one is dead until that time," Lucius laughed. "Tis a shame you hadn't waited just a bit longer to feed your lust. I could have gave you what you needed. I would have let you scream his name while I fucked you."

Lucius walked to a blood stained table in the middle of the room and picked up a long white strip of leather. He took a mallet to the strip, roughing it and aging it. He then dipped the leather in a vat of vinegar then dipped it in salt. He slowly strode to Hermione, letting the strip drip on the floor along the way. She knew what he was going to do. The vinegar and salt added to the stinging pain of being whipped, the liquid and mineral soaking into the torn flesh and burning. She flinched when he raised his arm above his head.

!!!The crack against her flesh was deafening. Hermione's brown eyes widened in excruciating pain as the salted vinegar seeped into the laceration on her stomach. She could barely register that a part of the strip was no longer white, but covered in blood. Her blood.

"You see it, do you not? Yes, that's why I chose the white, so I could have the visual of your dirty blood spilled by my hands. It's nasty," he said as he took the piece of cowhide and licked it. He immediately spit it out into her face. He lowered himself to face her stomach which he also licked, driving his tongue between the torn flesh and rubbing her exposed muscles roughly. He waited for her to scream which she complied, and again, he stood and spit her blood into her face. "Filthy, nasty, disgusting cunt!"

!!!

* * *

Draco's wand had finally stopped moving after a very long and tedious series of swishes and arcs, displaying the full wards held to the Dublin house. "He's not added any new ones lately," the white haired young man said without turning to look at his comrades. "I can still break this. I just need a bit of…"

"Time? We don't have time, Mr. Malfoy! For all we know, she could dead this instant and my child along with her!"

Draco looked up to the man and furrowed his brow. "No, I was going to say my blood." He took a knife from the side of his boot and drew it along his life line in the palm of his hand. He then pressed his hand to the door making it open for him. He held up his hands to the men behind him motioning for them to wait. "Draco Malfoy has entered his domain and has four guests awaiting acceptance. I give them full reign of the house and all that is inside. Guests, state your name as you enter one by one."

A small tinge of magic rippled through him and the others before he waved them over the threshold.

"Harry James Potter."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Draco smirked at his middle name.

"Severus Snape."

"Remus John Lupin."

Draco moved aside to give them room. "You may now walk about the house without worrying about traps or wards. The house will view you as members of the Malfoy name. Lucius will have felt a small tingle much like that one we felt, but to him it will feel like a mouse or a cat passing over the property. He should think nothing of it. However, I have no guarantee, so let's be quick about this. The dungeons are this way."

Draco turned and led the men down a long corridor that began to slowly wind down into the deepest recesses of the house. After a few turns and twists in the stairs, Harry looked back to see Severus taking up the rear, keeping watch behind them for any surprise visitors. The others may not have noticed what was said, but Harry did. He took a few steps to catch up to Remus and leaned in to whisper, "Snape said his child."

Remus looked down at him in confusion. "Who said what?"

"Snape. He said Hermione could be dead along with HIS child. There's something going on," Harry whispered furiously. He turned back to find Severus glaring at him at which time Harry immediately began rushing down the steps to fall right behind Draco. Remus watched the black haired young man rush past and then turned to see Severus' downtrodden expression. He turned back around watching his step thinking about that bit of information Harry just gave him.

* * *

Lucius was leaning against the table, his arm crossed over his chest, as he watched a trail of blood trickle its way down to Hermione's exposed womanhood. He had removed her clothes while he shackled her to the wall earlier. She hung there with her head hanging. She finally managed to find her voice after her ear splitting scream.

"Where is my son?"

Lucius laughed. "Your son? And Severus said you were the cleverest witch of your age. MY SON is being well looked after. You needn't worry yourself. In the meantime, I believe we shall resume our activities."

He reached for a long rusted blade on the table and inspected it. He didn't want her lock jawed, so he put it down. No, he wanted her mouth quite pliable. He instead picked up a whip like instrument, the tendrils of which were knotted with small barbs dangling from the ends.

"No, please, Lucius, please don't!" she pleaded.

"Ah, now there's the begging I do so love to hear from you. And since it only took you a few minutes, then you must realized what it takes to push my buttons. Well, my very mistaken wife, I don't give one ruddy damn about your begging. Your actions last night were enough to prove that you are far less than the worthless pile of shite I married a year ago. How dare you? How dare you fuck him in my bed?"

!!!There were eight barbs on the whip; one stuck to Hermione's side right below her left breast, one was barely hanging onto her forearm, three were attached in a random pattern on her stomach, two were sticking to her thigh, and one…one was firmly lodged into her cheek.

!!!"Dare me to pull, Mudblood. DARE ME!"

She cried harder. She knew that her flesh would tear so very easily under his force. She realized that she was going to have to suffer through it. There was no help. There was no way he would walk over to her and pull them out for her. No, he was going to pull on them. He had already planned it. Now, he was reveling in the fear and anxiety in which Hermione stewed. She had to suffer it. She had to feel the ripping, like the ripping of her heart knowing she will never see her darling little boy again. Hermione had to suffer knowing that this sadistic bastard would raise him. She had to suffer.

"Oh, you won't speak? Why not? Has the barb got your tongue?" he laughed. "Come on you sick pathetic bitch! Dare me to pull!"

That same moment Lucius felt a something rather odd against his cheek. It was small, round, and very hard. It pressed deep into his flesh. He didn't need to turn his head. He knew what it was.

"Dare me to cast, father," Draco said with the tip of his wand about to skewer the senior Malfoy's cheek.

_**AN/BIG FAT SHIT EATING GRIN**_


	25. Charmed, I'm sure

**_Author note: Well, I feel better now. And after you read this chapter, I think you will, too! That's all. Enjoy!_**

Lucius' eyes grew wide. Hermione chanced lifting her head when she heard his voice, the barb in her cheek still tightly lodged. She grimaced but she could see him clearly. There stood Draco Malfoy clearly about to kill his father.

If Draco cared that Hermione was naked and hanging on the wall, he made no notice. His only attentions were on the sick bastard in front of him. "Didn't think you'd be seeing me anytime soon, did you? Well, let's just say that you aren't the only one who knows how to work a bit of polyjuice potion, **_DAD_**. Oh yes, didn't you know? They found Theo lying against that birch tree. Not me. No, I hid and abided my time to when I could hunt you down and bless mercy on the world with your death. You don't do death very well, father. I had hoped to find you rotted by now. You so disappoint me."

"Draco," Lucius began. Just then the doorway was shadowed by four wizards all out of breath from trying to keep up with the younger Malfoy down the steps. Lucius looked up to see Severus rushing towards Hermione. He quickly removed the barbs from her flesh, cast healing charms on the wounds, and summoned her robes onto her body. Severus carefully assisted her into a chair that he conjured. He then stood and turned to Lucius.

"Mr. Potter, Weasley, Lupin. It is best if you waited outside. This is a private matter between friends," Severus said as he slowly lurched in front of Lucius.

The three others took heed to the warning in his voice, having come to know it so well, and did as he said shutting the door behind them.

Severus and Draco cast as many variations of the binding curse that they could think of without giving him the pleasure of numbness to any part of his body.

Draco was about to cast another spell, a dark spell, when Severus grabbed his wand. "No, I know he has wronged you, but not like he has wronged Hermione. She needs her revenge first. She will leave some for you."

Draco nodded and acquiesced. He stood aside and looked at Hermione. "Here, Granger," he said as he handed his father's wand to her. "Enjoy."

She shied away at first. But then Severus walked behind her and talked in her ear loud enough for Lucius and Draco to both hear. Severus spoke slowly, methodically.

"Look at him, my sweet. Look at the man that has hurt you. Stare into his eyes and see that he has no regrets. Make him regret, Hermione. Make him take notice that he chose the wrong woman to defile. Show him what you are. Show him who you are. Tell him who you are, Hermione. Give him your name."

His voice was deep and melodic. It was hypnotic. Hermione straightened her head and looked Lucius right into the eyes. But she faltered. Here he was completely bound and defenseless while they should be looking for Rabastan.

"Rabastan," she whimpered.

Severus took hold of her shoulders and kept her in place. "He is safe. Lucius would not place him in harm. Trust me now. Do it, Hermione." He moved his head around to her other ear all the while keeping his eyes locked onto Lucius. "Tell him your given name."

"Hermione Jane Wenlock Granger Malfoy."

Draco dropped his wand.

Lucius dropped his jaw.

"Yes, Lucius. Your wife is purer than you. Her blood is thicker than yours. That is why she excelled against Draco all those years. That is why she put up with you. She knew her day would come to give you what you deserve, old friend. Today is that day."

Lucius looked to Severus. "What do you mean? She can do nothing to me. She is nothing to me. Take her if you want her. But the child is mine and always will be!"

Severus casually walked up to the blonde man and punched him square on the jaw. "Hermione will be the judge of that. Hermione?"

Her eyes darkened. "Rabastan is mine," she said, her words potent with possession.

"As you know, Lucius, we, Slytherins, take care of our own," Severus said as he turned back to Hermione. "You deceived the entire Wizarding world, my love. With everything you have done in the last year, you have proven your cunning and your knowledge. You have used all your means to achieve your ends. Is that not what the sorting hat sang? As the Head of House, Miss Granger, I give you honorary title to Slytherin. Now, do as unto yours as he has done unto you."

Severus grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him to the door, swiftly closing it as they exited. Hermione stood there staring at her husband, her prey.

"You are no more Slytherin than that Potter," Lucius spat.

Hermione grinned. "Did you know, the sorting hat almost put Harry in Slytherin. Said he'd do great things in Slytherin."

Lucius paled. "Why don't you just get out of here? This sham of a marriage can be annulled if you are who you say you are. Why are you still here?"

Hermione stood a moment more before she realized something. Severus was right. Hermione had taken all this time to think of some way to pay Lucius back for every nasty evil thing he did to her. Now was her chance. She had to take it. She had to make him pay. She pulled the chair up to Lucius who was strapped by magic to the thin air. She sat down in front of him and grinned evilly.

"There's a…Mudblood…saying, Lucius," she began, emphasizing the word.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Payback's a bitch."

* * *

"What do you think she is doing in there?" Ron asked timidly.

Severus smirked at the red head. "Getting her just desserts, Mr. Weasley. She has been too integrated into the ways of Slytherin not to use some of the skill she's adapted against him. I daresay we will all be quite intrigued to see what she has done with him…when she's done with him."

Remus looked around and his eyes landed on Harry. The two of them had been thinking long and hard about what Severus said earlier. "Severus, what of the child? Where is he?"

Severus looked up shocked that he hadn't thought of him first. He looked to Draco who was already snapping his fingers. In the next second, Kreacher was standing amongst the group.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy…NO! NOT POTTER! Please Mister Malfoy, I will be good houseelf. Do not send me with that blood traitor! Merciful master, please!" the elf begged.

"Shut up, you insolent sod. You have betrayed my family. You and your mate disobeyed an order by a Malfoy. You are distasteful and I am disgusted by your mere presence," Draco replied with a sneer.

"Master Malfoy, sir. Please. What will you have me do?"

"You will bring me the child father is keeping in your guard. NOW!"

As soon as the echo stopped bouncing around the long dark hall, the Kreacher was back holding Rabastan. Severus immediately scooped the child up and held him close.

"Severus?" Remus queried trying to get his attention. "Severus, is there something we should know?"

Severus looked up to the four faces around him. He realized that it was no longer necessary to keep up the ruse. He slowly moved his hand over the child, removing every overlapping charm that he had placed since the child had been born. Sometimes it was a simple warming charm as he told Hermione, but the main charm was the glamour. The baby's stark white tresses immediately darkened to black and his eyes were no longer grey but darkest brown.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Ron!"

"WHAT?! What did you expect me to say? Congratulations, _Pops_?"

Harry sighed. "So all this time…"

"I didn't know he was mine until he was born. It was true. I helped deliver the child in the cave, but I knew in that instant that he and Hermione would be killed as soon as Lucius laid eyes on him. I had to protect them both," Severus said as he let the baby in his arms grip his finger and look at him lovingly.

The completely gentle moment was broken by a blood curdling scream…Lucius' scream.

Rabastan's eyes seemed to bulge as he looked at his father. Then the most amazing thing happened. It was as if the baby knew that his mother was finally getting her revenge.

He laughed.

_**AN: Okay, I'm just too giddy about these last two chapters to continue writing the horrible and most delicious things Hermione is doing to Lucius behind the door. I'll do that this weekend and post it Monday. Yes, I know, I tried to fool some of you by twisting things around a bit. First off, never tell the author what you have figured out in the plot. They can change it on you and make you doubt yourself. Second, never doubt yourself. MMUAAHHH!!! As Vampire said, Wicked by name, Wicked by nature. As you can tell, things are winding down. But what of Emilia?**_


	26. Women do most delight in Revenge

**_Author Note: WickedWitch invites you to the main event. Hermione Granger vs. Lucius Malfoy. Enjoy the show…immensely! _**

To see it first hand would conjure the words "a lion stalking her kill". She slowly stepped around his chair and dared not to look directly at him. She even went so far as to place her hand delicately on his shoulder as if to entice him, to make him wonder. They say, "Smile, it makes people wonder what you're up to." Hermione took that little quip to heart. She rounded the front of the chair, conjured one of her own, sat upon it facing Lucius, looked straight into his eyes through her lashes, and smiled. It was the most devious, most evil, most delicious look.

"Lucius," she purred tapping her claws on the mahogany wood on which she rested her arms. "I do believe that you would like some questions answered. Please go right ahead. I will entertain them."

He narrowed his eyes and tried to glare at her, but it had no effect. "What did you mean Wenlock?"

Hermione's smile grew. "I discovered something while you out charming Fudge and his minions. While you were gone, my parents were killed by some strange freak accident. The witnesses said that there was a man with long blonde hair that witnessed the event, however, he wasn't to be found for questioning."

Hermione reached for a tress of his hair while she continued. "I don't suppose you could possibly know who that would be, would you? No, of course not. But whoever it was, they certainly gave me the blessing I could have never hoped for, but desperately wanted. You see, the executer of my parents estate managed to give me the contents of their last will and testament. Ah, I see by the look on you face that you hadn't expected that to happen, did you? Well, for your information, my parents weren't my parents. Oh no, my parents were killed shortly after I was born according to this."

She summoned a rolled up parchment. "This is my family tree, Lucius. This is the Wenlock family tree. My birth parents were murdered by death eaters two weeks after I was born. I was sent to live with the Grangers. To my astonishment, a vault at Gringott's had been set up for me, magically warded to prevent anyone else from knowing its existence or entering therein unless I allowed it. Wouldn't you know, all this information about my true identity was stored there. That's when I discovered that I was a Wenlock, the purest and oldest Wizarding family in Ireland."

Lucius began to pale and swallow nervously. Oh yes, he knew about the Wenlocks. He also knew about their insatiable drive for revenge when wronged. "If you knew of this since September, then why not seek to divorce me sooner? It makes no sense."

Hermione stood up and moved the chair from between her legs. She then leaned down to Lucius' face close enough to kiss him if her lips puckered. "Then I wouldn't have had the insurmountable pleasure of your company right now. Tell me, Lucius," she said standing erect and walking to the table that was still laden with the utensils of torture of death, "What did Voldemort do that made you scream?"

His eyes widened. "I have no idea what you mean," he said in a quivering voice.

"Oh, now now…There must have been at least one punishment that you absolutely craved among the many. Getting bitch slapped? Strapped down and beaten? Oh, I have it!"

Hermione lifted a long thick fireplace poker from the table and examined it closely. She then cast a spell to turn the tip red hot enough to glow. She turned to Lucius with glittering eyes. "You like to be marked," she said as she drove the poker tip into his arm right through the left eye of the snake that could still be seen there.

His scream echoed off the walls. The next second Hermione heard Rabastan's laugh. "He enjoys hearing you in pain. I wonder why that is, Lucius. I suppose he takes after his father."

"I am his father!"

Hermione set the poker down, shaking her head side to side slowly. "No, you are not. I've known that Severus was his father for quite some time. You sent me shopping for Rabastan and myself. While I was at Madam Malkin's she asked if she was correct with her calculations of my being two months pregnant. The last time you forced your cock in me was only five weeks prior. You had been gone for almost a month before that. It had to be Severus' child. I saw it in a dream. The child's hair turned from blonde to black right before my eyes as if it were a charm. I'm sure Severus did that before he handed me the baby in the cave that day. It was to protect his son and his lover from the monster that controlled them."

Lucius tried to lunge from his chair to no avail. Hermione took a instinctive step back, but then rebounded towards him. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "That's right, Lucius. I fucked him. How Dobby tells it, we licked maple syrup off each others bodies right from the kitchen table. And to think of all the meals you have ate there since. He touched me, Lucius. He touches me like I've never been touched before. His hands caress my flesh and I feel alive, a burning inside me that I cannot control."

Lucius watched as her hands began to run themselves up and over her thighs and belly. She kept her place by his ear and continued, "He makes me scream his name, Lucius. Not if fear or pain, but in delectable ecstasy that consumes me. You could never do that for me. I believe you knew you could never satisfy a woman in such a way. The only way you could make her scream your name was to hurt her. Well, Lucius, pain can be a fickle thing. It might give you the control over another, or it might give them the unquenchable desire for revenge. I am the latter, in case you haven't guessed."

Lucius turned his head with his mouth opened wide and bit her cheek hard. She quickly recovered from the pain and withdrew her hand, bringing it down to crash on his cheek with an explosive force. His head whipped around. She walked over to the table and inspected all the instruments. She picked up the rusted blade he had held earlier then moved back to Lucius. With one quick and unexpected stroke, she slashed his stomach in much the same manner he did to her with the whip. She reached down, shoved a finger into the lacerations and rubbed it hard. "I can be a sick as you are, Lucius. What goes around comes around."

She then withdrew her blood soaked finger and shoved it into his mouth. "Taste it, Lucius. Taste the fear that runs in your veins."

She cleaned her fingers and went back to the table. She saw several pieces with which to brutalize and humiliate the man. However, something else came to her. She wanted revenge. She wanted him to feel every strike he made against her. Within the next second, a steaming teapot appeared on the table.

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said to the air, knowing the house elf had her interests at heart. She picked up the teapot, an exact replica of the one she toppled a year ago, and looked at the fear in his eyes. The fear didn't stop her. She cracked the teapot on top of his head, the water inside scalding him as it scalded her many months ago. He screamed again, the sound of which was the last straw for Hermione's constraint.

"Screaming won't get you anywhere, Malfoy! I can already tell I'm better than you! I didn't scream when you did it to me. I never screamed! I took it! I took the degrading humiliation, the constant bruises, the endless rape! I TOOK IT! NOW YOU WILL TOO!"

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Harry sighed. "You're always hungry, Ron. Hey, Remus, do you have anything on you?"

"No, I don't. Severus?"

Severus shook his head.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Are you wizards or not?" Draco conjured a plate of sandwiches and cold water. The men sat in relative silence as they ate.

"She's been in there forever and there hasn't been a sound for quite sometime," Harry said.

Remus nodded and looked at his wizard's watch. "Yes, three and half hours now. She must have cast a silencing charm on the room." Remus looked over to Severus again to catch the Potion Master's lips just breaking a soft kiss on the child's forehead. It was amazing to see the transformation. Remus was so used to this man being nasty, selfish, and hateful. He was looking at him in a new light; loving, gentle, and fathering. As Severus' hair fell back away from his face, Remus could see the baby's eyes were closed. He was asleep, his father having rocked him gently unnoticed by the others and kissed him goodnight.

"I'm sorry," Remus said.

Severus lifted his face to meet Remus'. "What was that?"

Remus swallowed and shifted slightly, then continued, "I'm sorry, Severus. For everything that I…that we ever did to you. It wasn't your fault that you were quiet and reclusive. You just wanted to be left alone. We never recognized that. We never recognized that you were a human being that just needed time. I see you now, Severus. You hold your son as if he was your savior. I see pride in your eyes and a love that goes beyond all understanding. I'm in awe of you and I am so very sorry for not seeing it sooner."

Severus exhaled a breath that he seemingly had been holding in the deepest recesses of his gut for near on twenty years. With that breath, he muttered two words, "Thank you."

Harry cleared his throat, but Severus didn't let him speak. "When you have put enough feeling and heart felt sincerity into an apology as Remus has done, then you may apologize, Mr. Potter. In the meantime, I think we have left Hermione to her devices long enough."

He stood up and handed the baby to Remus, much to the surprise of everyone in the small hallway. Here was Severus Snape, dedicated adversary to the man that transforms into a blood thirsty animal every month, handing over his child, an infant no less, to that same man. It was one of those type moments…when all the world seems right and at peace, and that the entire population of it could find no fault in each other. It was as if everything seemed…perfect.

Severus reached the door and opened it to only find himself doubled over in hysterical laughter at the sight before him. The others quickly made their way to the door with him.

When they looked inside they all began to laugh.

Hermione was sitting pretty as you please on the table filing her nails. Her legs were crossed nonchalantly as her she leaned back on a post that jutted up from the center of the table. Across from her in the floor was Kreacher, bound tight and naked, lying on the floor. To the men's horrifying delight, Lucius Malfoy was also nude and squatting above Kreacher, his anus lined up perfectly to the house elf's rather large cock. Lucius' body had been marked with bruises, cuts, scrapes, scratches, anything that he had done to her, she had done to him just now. Now, it was his turn to be sodomized, and of course, Hermione couldn't do it herself, so she employed the only one she could think of that also needed punishment.

"I told you, Lucius…WITH FEELING! That makes the fourth pathetic apology I've heard from you. I will not accept anymore. Either you tell me with sincerity that you are sorry for all the wrongs against me, or I will drop your body," Hermione said as she blew on her nails.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Please…"

His face was slapped by an invisible hand. "Excuse me, Lucius? I don't believe I have given you permission to refer me by my first name. Have your learned anything from Voldemort? How did you address him? What do you think I expect from you?"

"Yes, My Lady. Forgive me, milady. Please, I ask forgiveness for my evil, Miss Granger," he begged.

Hermione tilted her head as she thought on his pleas. She must have found him to be unworthy of her forgiveness, for the very next second, Lucius screamed as his orifice was breached by the sickly looking green cock.

All the men in the doorway grimaced and cringed.

"PLEASE, MILADY! PLEASE!"

"More? Certainly!" she said as she waved her hand, a silent spell forcing Lucius to bob up and down on the member, made larger by Hermione's Engorgio.

Severus approached Hermione. "My dear, I believe that we have all been scarred for life having witnessed this event. With that said, Rabastan is sleeping peacefully and now would be a good time to get out of here. I'll take care of Lucius."

Hermione jumped off the table with a smile on her face and kissed Severus square on the mouth. "Thank you, darling. I shall retire and leave you to it. Oh and Lucius, you will never be forgiven. This was just to make us…even."

_**AN: There will be one more chapter and then the Epilogue…and then FIN/sigh. Yeah I know, but it's all coming to a head and there really isn't anywhere else for us to go with it. But a lot of things get their loose ends tied in the next two installments. And the next chapter will be up rather shortly if not within a few minutes of this one.**_


	27. Culmination

**_Author note: With a sighing heart, I announce the last chapter. I never knew how much fun it would be to write a story for so long. I had one other labor of love, but alas, I'm not sure if I will ever get around to completing it. Anyways, please enjoy this ending and check back for the Epilogue shortly!_**

Emilia Klewcon walked up to the podium. She looked out over the massive group of supporters and smiled.

"Thank you all for your kind words of support and your votes. As you know, a Wizarding election by the people hasn't been done in many years. It was reestablished when Mr. Scrimgeour met his fate last year. It is with a gracious heart that I thank you all for embracing the change, and I hope my position as your new Minister of Magic will make you all proud to be wizards and witches in this community. My first order of business is to inform you that a group of rebels led by Cornelius Fudge is still intent on making the pureblood way of life the only way of life. I have a list of names and addresses of those that support him in his cause and will be deploying a team of loyal members of the Order of Peace as soon as possible. To those of you on the list, do not flee. The only place you can go is to the muggle world in which you hate. It is your choice. My second order of business is to abolish the Marriage Law. Purebloods have tainted our ancestry with marrying cousins and the like for years to keep from having their lines…tainted, as they say…by muggleborn and halfbloods. That is why the Marriage Law was introduced. Any marriage that was established under this law will be annulled should either party involved wish it to be. Any retaliation of the aggrieved parties will be punishable by no less than twenty years in Azkaban."

Many people in the crowd began whispering and some, the victims of the law, were smiling. She continued, "If the married parties under this law have found peace with their arrangements and wish to remain betrothed, then so be it. Your contracts will not be reviewed and no one will have a say in the matter from this administration. Now, I would like to introduce you to my first assistant to the Ministry, my cousin, Hermione Jane Wenlock Granger Snape."

Hermione approached the podium to applause. Emilia hugged Hermione, winked at her, and then turned back to the mob of people. "Hermione was a victim of the law and has chosen to be removed from the marriage because of her newfound pureblood status. She chose to marry a halfblood not because of some law, but because of their love for one another. Severus, keep her happy, or you will have me to deal with."

Many people laughed, some cheered that the Potion Master got put in his place, and some just smiled. Severus, however, glared at "Emilia", mentally strategizing what kind of humiliation he could bestow upon the youngest Weasley when she was…out of costume, as it were.

"I have one other announcement to make," Ginny, a.k.a. Emilia, said. She looked to Hermione who was unsure what to make of this unrehearsed piece of the speech. "I have been giving this some thought for quite sometime. As much as I would love to lead this new era of peace and harmony in our community, I find my heart truly belongs in Ireland with my family. Therefore, as my last course of action as your Minister of Magic, I hereby assign my successor as Arthur Weasley. His reputation precedes him as he is knowledgeable about the workings of the Ministry, his good standing association with the muggle communities, and his commitment to make the Ministry a better governing body for all of the Wizarding world. He will represent all of us with pride, modesty, and strength."

Arthur, who had been standing to the side, was gobsmacked. "Minister Weasley, would like to say a few words?"

He ascended the podium and shook hands with the woman, not knowing that this was a gift from his daughter. He did wonder briefly why she had tears in her eyes as the public around them went into a joyous riot of cheers and clapping.

Hermione hugged Ginny as she took her place. She leaned over and whispered, "I never would have guessed you to do that. However, I'm glad you did."

Ginny looked up to her father who was making a rather stammered speech filled with pride and amazement. "I am, too."

* * *

Severus watched Harry like a hawk. The boy had managed to change Rabastan's nappie and give him a bottle, effectively making the child take a nap. Harry then lifted him into his bassinet and went back to the couch.

"You will make a good father, Mr. Potter," Severus commented.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I hope I do my father proud."

Severus nodded. "I believe you will. How much longer now?"

Harry started fidgetting. "Only a few more months. I hope it's a girl. I want her to have long red hair like Ginny and my mum, and my mum's green eyes. I want everyone to know that the beautiful talented little girl is mine."

Severus rolled his eyes but said nothing to that. "And the wedding?"

"In two weeks. Ginny's already showing and we wanted to get it done and over with before the baby comes," Harry said as he began to finish reading his book.

A few moments of quiet later, Ginny and Hermione appeared in the room. They both descended on the loves of their lives and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it go, love?" Harry asked.

Ginny plopped down beside him after checking on her sleeping godson. "Dad has really got to lighten up. He had me running two offices today! I am wore out."

"And you, Hermione?"

"I'm loving it! I was so overwhelmed when he made me the head of the Muggle Association Department. I have been working so hard on making the muggleborns' parents familiar with our world. It is a reward in itself, really."

Ginny began bristling.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked her.

"I just…I wander…I'm sorry, but what is to become of Malfoy?" she asked flinching at the way the Severus' eyes darkened. Hermione looked to him for an answer, after all, she did leave the room and gave him full reign to dispose of Lucius as he saw fit.

"I called in a favor," he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Two months later, Minister Weasley signed the Magical Creatures Work Codes. It allowed for all magical creatures, vampires, werewolves, and the like, to be protected under the codes when employed. He thought of the law mostly for Remus, but found that many people could benefit from it. Other werewolves were given leniency in their monthly transformations. Vampires were given night shifts, and so on and so forth.

It was on one particular night, that Lucius Malfoy, having been imprisoned for his acts of violence on his wife under the newly instated Domestic Abuse Law, was moved from his cell in Azkaban to the Infirmary for the Mentally and Criminally Insane.

A new employee, a woman with medium length bobbed brown hair and piercing eyes, watched as his stretcher floated down the hallway. She looked to the patient workboard and noticed that this new patient was none other than Lucius Malfoy, her first patient. Her eyes glittered. She grabbed her long blood red lab coat and followed after him. When he was transferred to the bed and restrained, the new Mediwitch entered the room and graced him with her presence.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure. I will be your new Mediwitch overseeing your treatment here in our new facility. A Mr. Severus Snape informed me that you will be an excellent specimen in our new treatment plans. Hopefully, you won't break as easily as the others have."

She then conjured a work table filled with instruments of varying shapes and sizes. "Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

Several hours later, the Mediwitch walked out of the room wiping a bit of blood from her fangs. She went back to the nurses station and deposited her findings of Mr. Malfoy's condition in the appropriate file.

_Scarring of the torso, possible torture, recent._

_Fear of instruments._

_Will continue treatment until patient responds accordingly with plan._

_Attend to puncture marks on right thigh._

A nearby nurse watched as the Mediwitch smiled and left before the sun arose. She turned to another nurse. "Who was that? New person?"

"Yeah, one of the vampire workers. Name's Jacqui, I believe."

The first nurse shook her head and went back to her work.

_**AN: Okay that's it. The only thing that I will write after this is a possible Epilogue…but not sure what to include… so if you have any questions and want some clarification as to what happened, please leave a review and I will address it! Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I never expected this story to be so well received and I am thankful for your support!!! HUGS! This last bit was dedicated to VampireExotica who demanded Lucius as a toy when I was through with him! **_


	28. Epilogue

**_Author note: Fluffiness abounds…Thank you to everyone for reading! This is a bit surprising and bit short, but I really wanted to close this out with a firm ending. _**

Rabastan watched as his little sister put on her robes. Her hair, a deep rich brown, cascaded over her shoulders in small curls. To say he was proud would be a gross understatement. He watched this little girl grow right before his eyes. He couldn't believe that this day arrived. He and his sister, Emilia, have been so close. Their parents were only children and practically demanded that they share this bond with open hearts and open minds. It was a special relationship, one that he would always treasure.

"Are you ready, Em?" he asked.

She turned to look upon her big brother with a tear in her eye. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just nervous."

He chuckled. "There's nothing to it. Just walk into the Great Hall with your head held high and let the ceremony do the rest. I'll be there for you."

Emilia looked down at her trembling hands. "I wish Dad could be."

Rabastan took the few steps it took to reach his sister and envelope her in his embrace. "He will be, love, in one form or another."

* * *

Hermione's hands were also trembling. It was a joyous day for her. The day she truly let go of her baby girl. She had once thought that she would get to share this day with her husband, but alas, he couldn't hold on long enough, passing away just six months earlier in his sleep.

She always wondered why. Wizards were known for their long life, but Severus' was cut short. In the twenty years that she had him, she loved him. And that was enough for her.

She turned to see the guests arrive. Almost everyone had come. Ron and his wife were flanked by their twin girls. Harry and Ginny arrived hand in hand, her belly protruding once more. This would make their sixth. Several others had come to join in the festivities.

She gave them all a warm smile and turned back to the front of the hall awaiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

He was pacing again. He couldn't stop. He waited so long for this day and now that it was here, he was nervous. Would he forget his lines? Would he forget how the ceremony was to be performed? He had been practicing for hours and it all seemed perfect, but he was unsure of himself.

"Watch me fuck this up," Draco said as he placed the flower on his lapel and exited the small room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Emilia began her long trek down the walkway, following several friends in similar long robes. Hers was a little different, but that was the point.

"If everyone would please rise," the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, said, his long white beard bringing about memories of Albus Dumbledore to everyone's minds. "Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in life. A chapter that has many wonderful experiences and many joyous adventures ahead. Those of you who have been blessed with this new beginning know first hand how sacred it is. Please consecrate this ceremony by raising your wands and saluting the powers that be for their blessing."

Everyone in the hall did as he requested, the power of which illuminated the entire room with small sparks that floated lazily down around the spectators.

"As this day is blessed, may you also be. We are here to witness the day when love becomes something more. It is not only a feeling, but a commitment between two people who have found happiness and peace with one another. Today we celebrate the union of Draco Malfoy and Emilia Snape."

Rabastan looked from his sister to his mother and then to his wife, Lily Genevra Potter Snape. Their first born, Severus James, sat on her hip firmly gripping his mother's auburn hair that ran like a waterfall over her growing stomach. Molly Mione was due to arrive very soon. He saw the love that was strong there behind her emerald eyes. He remembered the ceremony like it was yesterday. The same words were said, the same people were there, except for one. His father was able to see the day he was married. It took him quite sometime to come to terms with his son falling for a Potter-Weasley offspring, but acquiesced when Harry took him aside and gave him the apology he had been longing to hear.

He looked back to his sister, wondering if she resented that he was able to have their father with him on his special day. He caught her eyes looking back with a love and caring that told him that everything was okay. He then looked to Draco, much older and wiser now approaching his forties. Hermione was hard pressed to allow her daughter to date the man, much less marry him, but her Slytherin raised daughter used her own age difference with Severus against her in the battle. Slytherin, indeed.

Rabastan looked to his mother now. She was standing regally with her hands in front of her clasped together. It was a ruse of hers to use when she didn't want anyone to see her fragile. He could see in her eyes that she so longingly wished Severus was with them. She stood proud though, never faltering when it came her cue to conjure the fine thread that connected her to her daughter, which she was to cut marking her consent, her words barely audible.

"I cut this thread knowing that you are now severed from me, but nothing will ever…." she stammered. Hermione stopped and took a long breath trying desperately not to lose it. She had to say the words. She had to say the two words in the whole ceremony that meant more than anything to her daughter, to her, to her son, and to her unborn child. She then held her chin high like her husband would have been proud to have seen and spoke again. "But nothing will ever…Sever us."

_**AN: sniff Writing this little ending, little being the key word, kept me in tears. I got to where Hermione stammered and stammered myself writing it. I just couldn't write it. I put the dots in to hold my place, never intending for them to stay. It was just a powerful moment and I cannot put into words how moving it was for me. I cannot thank everyone enough for all the support, criticism, cheers, and jeers throughout this endeavor of mine. This had been my best work so far, and I am very proud to share it with you all. May you keep this in your favorites and one day in the future find it again and relive with me how Hermione Granger found love after hate, found peace after turmoil, and found happiness after hell. Thank you for taking this journey with me in Mrs. Malfoy.**_


End file.
